Sweeney Todd meets A Series of Unfortunate Events
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: What happens when "Sweeney Todd" and "A Series of Unfortunate Events" meet? Find out in this random crossover story
1. A new life beigins

READ THIS FIRST PLEASE!!

THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION IS, AS THE NAME SAYS, PURELY FANMADE…THIS WAS MADE MAINLY WITH THE PURPOSE OF "FUN"

THE CONTENT IS NOT RELATED IN ANYWAYS WITH THE TWO DIFFERENT STORIES… IT'S JUST A CROSSOVER BETWEEN TWO OF MY FAV STORIES, WRITTEN BY ME AND A FRIEND ON A BORING AFTERNOON

I MUST ASK YOU NOT TO START BASHING ME JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THIS IDEA, BUT FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM AND EVEN SOME SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT

ANYWAYS ENJOY…

Once again the Baudelaire Orphans were standing at the door of another of their new homes with Mr Poe, the keeper of their fortune standing by their side coughing constantly onto a tissue.

The orphans were having the strangest feeling that they were about to enter on a rat's nest

"Isn't your new home just charming children?" asked Mr Poe, coughing immediately to his faithful tissue

"It's… charming…" said Violet when she really wanted to say "Looks like a hurricane just passed here…"

"It's… nice…" said Klaus when he actually wanted to ask "was this a junkyard in the past?"

"Gacko?" asked Sunny, which meant something like "How did we get to London anyways?"

"Well, let's just come in already I haven't got all day…" said Mr Poe rushing to the entrance door

"Mrs Lovett's pies" it said at the slogan on top of the shop.

"Come to think of it I could use a pie right now…" commented Klaus as they entered

When they entered they saw the figure of a pale woman, cutting what looked like an onion

"AAAAGHO!" yelled Sunny which very probably meant "AAAH! A GHOST!"

"Shhh, Sunny…" whispered Violet holding her sister close to her

The ghostly woman seemed to have finally noticed them…

"Ah! A customer!" she whispers

Suddenly she heads for them while singing:

"_Wait! what's your rush? what's ya hurry? You gave me such a, fright, I thought you was a ghost… Half a minute can't you sit, sit you down…_"

She headed in the direction of Mr Poe, and insisted for him to sit down. He nodded but she didn't gave up

"_Sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks Did you come in for a pie sir?"_

"Not really Ma'm! I just" he tried to say but was interrupted

"_Do forgive me if my head's a little vague… What was that? But you'd think we had the plague_…"

The Baudelaires glanced at each other keeping themselves quiet during the whole "act".

"_What was that?"_ the ghostly lady kept singing "_But you'd think we had the plague. From the way that people, keep avoiding! No you don't!"_

And she squished a bug in a way that made them jump.

"_Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale? Mind you I can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London… I know why nobody cares to take them! I should know! I make them! But good? No... The worst pies in London…"_

And she handed a pie to Mr Poe…

"_Even that's polite! The worst pies in London! If you doubt it take a bite!"_

And he did. The next minute he seemed to have turned yellow, then green, and even purple and finnaly he spat the pie violently

"Oh God… Ugh…"

And she continued…

"_Is that just, disgusting? You have to concede it! It's nothing but crusting! Here drink this, you'll need it. The worst pies in London..."_

While Mr Poe was drinking a bit of ale, the Baudelaires were just standing there wondering why the hell they were never put in the care of a "normal" guardian.

_"No denying times is hard, sir!__ Even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty? It looks like it's moulting! And tastes like...we'll pity. A woman alone...with limited wind… And the worst pies in London! Ah, sir… Times is hard… Times is hard!"_

And she squished another bug in a way that made them jump, yet again.

Mr Poe was still drinking hard, trying to release his mouth from such a disgusting flavour.

"These have got to be…" he said

"… The worst pies in London! What do ya think I was making clear here?" she interrupted

"Gah…" said Sunny which probably meant something like "Duh…"

"Well then," said Mr Poe cleaning his mouth "We're looking for these children's new guardian, Mr Benjamin…"

"OOOOH, you mean Mr T?" said the woman "Why don't ya just leave them with me, I'll give them a nice juicy meatpie while I'll go call him?"

"Dagigo!" said Sunny which probably meant "No thank you, you living corpse!"

"Well then I suppose there's no harm then in leaving them here then" said Mr Poe heading out "If you need something the children have my contact, Mrs…"

"Lovett!" said the woman "Neille Lovett is the name…"

"Very well then Mrs L. So long children and if you need anything, well you know."

And he left.

"Well children…" said Mrs Lovett "Ready to meet your new guardian?"

"We suppose so…" said Violet with a strange feeling…


	2. Meeteing the new guardian

They went out the bakery through the back door and they went up some stairs and they entered what it looked like it was a barbery

They went out the bakery through the back door and they went up some stairs and they entered what it looked like it was a barbery.

As they entered…

"Mr T… The children are here…"

They looked around only to find a man as pale as Mrs Lovett in a chair looking with a fascinated look at a very sharp blade.

Violet felt a chill going up her stomach. Klaus felt like he was cold, when it was actually a sunny day. And Sunny felt like the place where they were going to live was more like a haunted mansion than a rat's nest.

"Mr T?" called Mrs Lovett a bit louder.

He seemed to awake from a trance…

"Oh… Sorry…" he says standing up and looking at the children one by one.

"Mr T…" Mrs Lovett was going to say, but….

"Don't ya have any customers to attend to?" he asked her a bit rudely

"Ummm… No Mr T, nobody's down there right…"

"Get out…"

"But… Why…"

"Get out!" he says a bit rudely

And she obeyed him, just like that…

"Do you want us to go too, Mr …?" asks Violet politely

"Todd… Sweeney Todd… And no, you may stay…"

"But wasn't your name something like Benjamin…?" Klaus was about to ask

"No!" Sweeney answers loud "That man is dead…"

Violet touched her brother's shoulder and nodded her head as if she was saying not to ask anymore questions.

"And I know my humble place may not have the more appropriate conditions…" Says Sweeney walking around

"Oh, believe us, we've been through worst…" replied Violet remembering Count Olaf's house

"Just by curiosity…" speaks Klaus all of a sudden "How much have these costed?"

All of them turned to see Klaus near a mirror and playing with one of Sweeney's rasers in his hands. Sweeney comes to him and takes the blade out of his hands in an aggressive way.

Then he seemed to turn back to normal.

"You could hurt yourself…" he whispers

"I'm not a kid, you know…"

"Gaiehhh!" Sunny called

All of them turned to where Sunny's voice came. Sunny headed to him with a small picture on her little hands. She heads in Sweeney Todd's direction and hands him the picture.

He takes the picture and looks at it with a lost gaze.

"She's… beautiful…" says Violet

"Who was she?" asked Klaus

"Lucy…" Sweeney whispers

"Who?"

"My precious Lucy… 15 years ago this would have been a nightmare… But now, the past feels like a lost dream…"

Concerned, Violet placed her hand on her guardian's shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked when he turned her face to her…

Again he looks at the picture…

"She's gone… After I was accused of something I didn't do…"

"Who did that to you?" asked Klaus

But Sweeney continued as if he didn't heard Klaus.

"I feel like it was like… A punishment for me… I was so… naïve."

Sunny touched his leg with her little hand. He looks down at her curious.

"Taguck!" she said, which probably meant something like "You're not a bad man Mr Todd!"

A smile seemed to have appeared on Sweeney's face as he took her little hand. He walked toward a window still holding Sunny by the hand.

"Charming little thing, isn't she?" He said almost like whispering

Klaus and Violet changed looks.

"Could you…?" asked Sweeney letting go of Sunny's hand "…leave me alone? Please…"

Klaus walked towards him taking Sunny on his lap.

"Is everything…?"

"Yes… Now please…"

"C'mon Klaus!" said Violet dragging his brother by the hand and heading for the door.

When they were going down the stairs…

"Mr Sweeney is…" Violet was going to say

"Dagh!" said Sunny which meant something like "Haunted!"

"Mysterious…" said Klaus

"It felt like he was chased by the past…" said Violet "Like us…"

The orphans looked down for instants.

"You think Olaf will find us here?" asked Klaus from out of nowhere.

They changed looks quickly.

"NAH!!" they concluded

They entered the bakery again and there was Mrs Lovett baking a pie

"Oh! You're back! So…" she said glancing at them with a smile "… what did ya think of Mr T?"

"Oh, charming…" says Violet

"He looks all right…" said Klaus

"Gocki…" said Sunny which meant something like "Not as scary as you…"

Mrs Lovett looked at Sunny with a chilling gaze.

"Your little sister must be hungry… I'll try to get her a nice pie…" she says heading for the oven "They look like they're rotting, but…"

"Daifo…" said Sunny which meant something like "Rotting like you…"

Mrs Lovett looked at her with a threatening gaze…

"I think I'll buy her something myself…" said Violet placing Sunny on a table "She wasn't ever fond of pies ya know…"

"Oh, allright… There's a candy shop just around the corner, you can't miss it…" Said Mrs Lovett

"Be back in a sec…" said Violet exiting through the front door

Mrs Lovett and Klaus stayed there chatting for a bit.

"How long have ya met Mr T?" asked Klaus

"Forever…" Mrs Lovett told him " Even before…"

She started to cut a pie with an intense rage

"… he married that… that… Lucy…" she was whispering while shaking "God dam her!"

Suddenly she looked back and saw Klaus and Sunny looking at her completely frightened.

She smiled and petted Klaus' head.

"How about a nice glass of gin?"


	3. Talking things over

Violet had just bought some sweets and chocolates for Sunny. She was about to enter her new home, when suddenly somebody ran against her.

"Ah!" she screamed

"Oh, sorry!" said the boy helping her to get up

"No, no it's ok…" said Violet throwing her hair away from her face

"By the way, little lady do ya know if Mr…?"

The boy and Violet looked at each other's faces for the first time.

"Is… Mr Todd here?" he asked with a bit of a dry voice.

"Oh!" said Violet, like she had awoken from some sort of daydream "Yes, he is, but… Well, he's not exactly in the mood to be receiving some visits…"

"Oh I see…"

"But Sir, if you come back later, maybe…"

"Oh don't call me Sir…" said the boy laughing

"And you, please don't call me little lady, I'm not a child ya know?" replied Violet with a bit of authority in her voice

They kept quiet for a while and the next minute they were just laughing about it.

"My name is… Anthony… Anthony Hope." He said introducing himself

"Violet Baudelaire!"

"Charmed…"

"Same here…"

"Are you from London?" Anthony asked

"No, I just got here this morning, and I'm at the ward of Mr T…"

Anthony looked surprised.

"Mr T is your guardian you say?"

"Yeah, I… I'm an orphan…" said Violet a bit sadly

"Want to go take a walk while you tell me all those details?"

Violet took one fast glance at the bakery, then she smiled to Anthony.

"I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't do much harm…"

Anthony smiled.

They were now walking through Hyde Park, while Violet was telling him every unfortunate even that her and her brothers went through, from the terrible fire that left them homeless and "parentless", to the "Marvellous" Marriage that she had with Count Olaf.

"That freak married you just so he could get to your fortune?" Anthony asked

"Yeah…" said Violet with a grossed out face, from remembering her "first" marriage "And the irony is that he was the one that made all of this begin for us…"

"And was he caught?"

"He always gets away…" said Violet sadly "Sometimes… I just fear the day he'll come back once more to get to me and my brother and little sister…"

"Call it a coincidence, but there's a girl here in town that is going through almost exactly the thing you went through… Her guardian keeps her protected and locked from the world… And I think he may possibly be planning to marry her…"

"Oh, god may the devil come and choose between Olaf and the guardian of that girl… You, ummm… know this girl?"

"Yes. Her name's Johanna…"

"It's a beautiful name"

"Violet is also a charming name…"

Violet blushes and giggles a bit.

"And, uh… Uhum…" said Violet coughing a little "How do ya know Mr T?"

"I met him a few weeks, when I was sailing to London… I found him floating on a barrel… When we brought him on board from what he told me he had just escaped from prison…"

"Oh, that part I know about… But the reason why he was arrested I still don't know nothing about that. Why was he sentenced if he didn't do anything wrong?"

Anthony looked up and again to Violet.

"There was this man who had a thing for his wife, and I think he accused him of something he didn't do so he could have his wife all for him."

"What?!" said Violet surprised "How selfish can that be! No wonder Mr T is so… so…"

They both turned to each other.

"… haunted" completed Violet

"Only God knows the stuff he's been through ever since that…" said Anthony thinking about who-knows-what.

It was almost eve, and they were approaching Mrs Lovett's bakery. After Anthony came with Violet until the door of the bakery…

"Will I see you again?" he asked with a tender voice "I like talking to you…"

"If you want to…" said Violet gently

"So… uhm…

"Soooo…"

"I'll see ya around then…"

"Yeah, ok…"

They kept quiet and glanced at each other's eyes for a few moments. Anthony then gave a quick kiss on Violet's cheek, and he stepped away looking back and smiling at Violet.

Violet smiled back, then she smiled through herself while entering the bakery.

But her smile went away as fast as it came when she saw her brother Klaus, completely stoned, with his head laying on a table.

"K-Klaus!" she shouted coming to him and shaking him worried.

"Oh, there you are girl…" said Mrs Lovett with Sunny sleeping heavily on her lap "Where have ya been all these hours?"

"I just want to know what happened to my brother first!"

"What, I just gave him a glass of Gin so he could try it, and the lad went for the whole bottle…"

Violet kept with the same impressed/shocked face with which she had entered.

"Went straight to his brains, allright…" said Mrs Lovett approaching Violet

Violet looked from her brother to Sunny.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you also gave her…"

Mrs Lovett looked and Sunny and shook her head.

"She just blew out, like a candle…"

Violet felt relieve.

"She's quite a charming little nit…" said Mrs Lovett with a smile "but she has teeth that are more sharp than a rat's teeth…"

She sat down beside Violet.

"Mrs Lovett..." said Violet "You… You know Mr Todd for quite a while, don't ya?"

Mrs Lovett nodded.

"Did ya know him, before… Before he was sent to jail?"

"Yes… I did… And his wife too…" said Mrs Lovett with a gaze like she was remembering something

And she started to sing once again:

"_There was a barber and his wife… And he was beautiful... A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life… __And he was beautiful..."_

Suddenly Violet started to remember the happy times she had with her parents, and like other times, she remembered with sorrow the day on Briny Beach.

"What's the matter child?" asked Mrs Lovett wiping a tear from Violet's face

"Memories… I guess I know why I feel a bit familiarized with Mr T…"

"What do ya mean familiarized?"

"Like Mr T… My happiness was stolen all of a sudden from me…" said Violet feeling heaviness on her heart.

"What happened to you children?" asked Mrs Lovett

And she wiped a tear from Violet's face again.

"One minute me and my brothers were just three children spending a quiet and pleasant morning on Briny Beach… Next minute, there was Mr Poe, telling us that our parents had perished in a fire that destroyed our entire home…"

Mrs Lovett passed her hand gently through Violet's soaked face.

"Well, not always are the years nice to us, ya know my child?"

"And did he…" said Violet wiping her face "Did he ever saw his wife again?"

Mrs Lovett closed her eyes:

"_There was this judge, ya see...__ Wanted her like mad! Everyday he sent her a flower… But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sulked by the hour… Poor fool! Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing!"_

Violet opened her eyes and looked interested.

"_Well, Beadle calls on her all polite__! Poor thing! Poor thing! The judge, he tells her, is all contrite… He blames himself for her dreadful plight… She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing! Poor thing!"_

"And did she…?" asked Violet

Mrs Lovett nodded.

"_Of course when she goes there... Poor thing! Poor thing! They're having this ball all in masks… There's no one she knows there! Poor dear! Poor thing! She wonders, tormented and drinks! Poor thing! The judge has repented, she thinks. Poor thing! "Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks... He was there, alright! Only not so contrite!"_

"What do ya mean "not so contrite"?!" asked Violet beginning to be shocked. And Mrs Lovett continued:

"_She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see.__ And everyone thought it so drull. They figured she had to be daft, ya see. So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see! Poor soul! Poor thing!"_

"Oh, my… Oh God…" said Violet visibly impressed.

"Well, that's life child… Now come on…"said Mrs Lovett getting up "Let me show you your rooms…"

"What about Klaus?" asked Violet

"A little cold water on his face should do the trick… Now come…"

They went up some stairs, and Mrs Lovett came into a room with one big bed.

"Hope you don't mind sharing!" said Mrs Lovett laying Sunny down

"Oh no, not at all…" said Violet looking around her

"I'll go get your brother now…" said Mrs Lovett exiting the room

A few minutes after, she came back, carrying Klaus by an arm. He was holding his head with the other hand and he kept making some sounds like he was going to barf at any minute.

"I told you, you would regret it if you exaggerated lad…" said Mrs Lovett while sitting him on the bed "Now…"

She heads for the door.

"Goodnight darlings. If ya need anything let me know…"

And she left them alone.

Klaus and Violet laid on the bet, one on the left, the other on the right, and Sunny on the middle, sleeping like an angel.

"It's being better than I thought…" said Violet

"Ugh… Yea, sure, the environment is a tad strange, but it works for us.

Violet smiled.

"Maybe this time it may actually be a chance for us to start over… And maybe we'll be able to give that chance to Mr T… I mean who knows…" she said

"Violet, it's better if we don't talk about what we don't know…" said Klaus

They kept quiet for a while.

"What if Olaf shows up again?"

"Oh Klaus, get over that… He's gone…" said Violet seeming to be unworried

"And for someone who drank a whole bottle of Gin you sure are in a lot of mood to think…"

"Funny…" said Klaus with a tired voice "Goodnight!"

"Nighty nighy!" said Violet

And they fell asleep.


	4. New couples

The days went running and the Baudelaires got used to their terrifying, yet charming new home. Even though they sometimes had to help Mrs Lovett in her pie business she rarely had customers, whether it was for her horrible pies, whether it was for usually frightening away the customers with her horrifying look. That fact gave more time for the Baudelaires to walk around London city or to get a bit more familiarized with their new home. The children barely spent any time with their new guardian, he kept himself locked on his barbery most of the time. But even though they hardly spent any time together, the Baudelaires couldn't help but feel a bit of a feeling of familiarity or complicity with their new guardian.

On an afternoon on which Mrs Lovett had gone out to buy groceries and other stuff the Baudelaire couldn't get when she told them, the orphans were just standing there alone taking care of the shop. And, of course, like most of the days, nobody showed up and they were just walking around with nothing to do.

"Gackieu!" whined Sunny, which probably meant: "God, I'm hungry when is Mrs Frankenstein coming back!"

"There's enough in the pantry to make that special dish we know…" Said Violet coming from the pantry with a cheerful smile.

"Puttanesca?" asked Sunny

"That's right Sunny! So, shall we get started?"

"Well come on, let's do it already…" said Klaus heading to the kitchen faster than a rocket

As they were making the only food they knew how to make, the children couldn't help but start to talk about the past.

"Remember when Count Olaf made us cook for him and his gang?" asked Violet

"And we had to use a spittoon as pot…" said Klaus with a disgusted look

"Tchiiidagh…" said Sunny which probably meant something like "And then he had the nerve of saying that he wanted roost beef , when he didn't tell us nothing at all…"

Sunny headed for the pie shop, without Klaus and Violet noticing.

"Ya know Violet…" said Klaus "Even though I kind of like to be with Mr T… I miss some of the other guardians…"

"Uncle Monty… Aunt Josephine…" said Violet feeling kind of lost in flashbacks.

"They were such good people…" said Klaus, starting to feel blue "God dam that Olaf…"

"He's not gonna find us here, Klaus!" said Violet before her brother started with a paranoia "Help serve this into those dishes…"

But as they were serving the Puttanesca in separate dishes Klaus began to talk once again on the subject…

"I dunno Violet…." He said while tasting a bit of the sauce "I feel like sooner or later he's going to find us…"

"Stop it already Klaus!" Said Violet shaking her head and laughing on a nervous way

Suddenly they started to hear some laughs coming from the pie shop.

"Must be a customer! Keep serving the sauce!" said Violet heading for the pie shop

Anthony was at the door with Sunny on his lap. She was biting her finger, but in a gentile way.

"Ay! My finger is not a cracker!" said Anthony laughing

"Anthony?"

"Oh, hey Violet…."

"I see you've meet little Sunny…"

Anthony then took his finger off of Sunny's moth and shook his hand.

"God, she sure has some really sharp teeth…"

Violet laughed.

"She has to be biting on things all the time… Don't ask, but ever since her first baby teeth came out, there are very few things that she does not enjoy biting."

Sunny laughed.

"But she's such a charming little girl. Aren't ya?"

"Yeisss…" said Sunny giggling

"Who is it Violet?" asked Klaus from the kitchen

"Oh, just a friend I've made the other day…" yelled Violet

"What is this nice smell?" asked Anthony smelling the air

"It's puttanesca…" answered Violet "Will you say for lunch with me and my brothers?"

"I'd be delighted…" said Anthony with a bit of a seductive smile to Violet

She smiled, but felt herself blushing.

As they were eating all together…

"So you're a sailor, huh?" asked Klaus to Anthony

"Yes, but I'm a bit of a beginner…" said Anthony a bit embarrassed

"Hey remember when we had to go on a boat to Curdled Cave to save Aunt Josephine?" asked Klaus to Violet

"And all we knew about sailing was what you've read in books…" said Violet

"You've read books on sailing?" asked Anthony

"I've read more books than anyone else ever read…" said Klaus with a bit of a laugh

"And it's amazing how he remembers everything he reads…" said Violet

Anthony looked surprised.

"Wow… Must be really useful having that sort of gift…"

Sunny was still on Anthony's lap and she was biting the wooden table energetically.

"Sunny!" Violet called her out "Don't do that! You want to see Mrs Lovett angry?"

Sunny stopped.

"Gugiguku!" answered Sunny which meant something like "You're right, she looks uglier when she's mad!"

"And from what Violet told me, you guys were through loads of adventures…" said Anthony

"If only you could imagine all of them…" said Klaus playing with his food

"Hello Anthony…"

All of them looked at where the sound came and saw Sweeney Todd looking at them with one of his forced smiles.

"How do you do Mr T?" asked Anthony

"Fine, just fine…"

"Do you want some of the Puttanesca we've made?" asked Violet politely

"No, thank you… Not very hungry today" Sweeney said looking again at Anthony "So I see you've met my children…"

"Yes… And little Sunny is such a cute little baby…"

"Yes… She is… A bit look-alike my own…"

"What did ya say?" asked Klaus

Sweeney shakes his head.

"Nothing lad, nothing…"

"Oh God, what a day! What a day!" Said Mrs Lovett while entering all of a sudden in the bakery "Oh! You're already eating! How charming!"

And slowly she headed for Sweeney Todd.

"And how are you today, love?"

Sweeney doesn't even look at her.

"Fine!"

She smiles.

"Ya know there is this barber at the fair who thinks he's the best barber in London. What do ya say if tomorrow we go there and challenge him?"

Sweeney looks at her, not directly and nods.

Suddenly Mrs Lovett gives him a soft kiss in the face.

"I'm sure you'll beat him really bad…"

He seemed to creep himself out.

"All right…"

And he exited through the back door.

Mrs Lovett turns around only to see the disturbed faces of Anthony and the Baudelaire orphans.

She then yawns.

"My, my… Always work to be done, now… Who will help me wash the dishes?"

Klaus and Sunny standed up. While Mrs Lovett headed for the kitchen the four of them exchanged a look.

"I've seen weirder couples" Klaus said remembering of "Capitain Sham" and Aunt Josephine.

"Gakiko!" said Sunny which probably meant "But I've never seen a scary couple!"

After Klaus and Sunny headed for the kitchen.

"Ya know, Violet…" said Anthony "I have some news… About that girl I've told ya about…"

"Oh really?" asked Violet "What's new about her?"

"She's a very sad girl, but also lonely…" said Anthony looking distracted "… and beautiful too… With long yellow hair…"

"Oh yea?" asked Violet with a certain irritation in her voice.

That irritation didn't go unnoticed to Anthony.

"What is it?" he asked her

"Nothing!" replied Violet surprised "Why do you ask that?"

"You seemed a bit mad…"

Violet panted his hand.

"Your brains are all switched, poor you… Love does these things"

Anthony touches her hand softly.

"Ya know… You're also very pretty, if you don't mind me saying…" said Anthony with a deep smile.

"Oh…" said Violet not knowing exactly what to say.

They kept quiet starin eachother in the eyes for some moments. But that silence was interrupted with the sudden entrance of Mrs Lovett.

"Violet, come on and help me clean up the…"

They seemed to had woken up. Anthony let go of Violet's hand, and headed for the door.

"I, have to go, they may be needing me on the ship" he said opening the door "See ya later Violet!"

"See ya Anthony…" said Violet with a bit of an embarrassment on her voice.

After he got out….

"My, my, my…" comments Mrs Lovett with a certain irony "We've only been here in a few weeks and we're already playing with some hearts, eh?"

Violet approaches Mrs Lovett and answers in a nervous way.

"He's just a friend…" she says heading for the pantry.

Mrs Lovett looks at her.

"Yes… That's what they all say at the beginning…" she said more to herself than to Violet

And then she walked with her to the pantry.


	5. Walking through the fair

WATCH THE TRAILER OF THIS ON YOUTUBE, NOW

WATCH THE TRAILER OF THIS ON YOUTUBE, NOW!!

On the next day the five of them were heading towards downtown to the centre of the fair. Klaus and Violet followed behind Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett, both of them holding Sunny by the hand. They were already tired of being constantly stepped, by the huge amount of people there that day, and they hardly managed to keep up with their guardians.

"He's here every Thursday… Italian… Very fashioned…" the children heard Mrs Lovett tell Sweeney Todd as they were walking, holding hands.

"Violet." Whispered Klaus

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's happening to me, but this night I had a weird dream…" he said lowering his voice "About Olaf…"

"Oh Klaus, not again!" shouted Violet in a way that made the people around them stare frightened

"What's wrong, children?"

Violet and Klaus glanced ahead, and saw Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd looking at them, Mrs Lovett with a concerned look, and Sweeney with his usual serious gaze.

"Oh, it's Klaus, he… He…" said Violet a bit embarrassed without knowing exactly what to answer

"I have to go to the bathroom!" said Klaus with a bit of an embarrassed smile.

Mrs Lovett made a face of clear embarrassment too.

"Well, lad, you're gonna have to hold it, now!" she said, laying her head on Mr Todd's shoulder "Come along love…"

And they kept walking like nothing had happened.

"Dchigh!" said Sunny ironically, which probably meant something like "Fascinating couple, no question about it!"

"I dunno Violet…" whispered Klaus, discreetly "I keep having this feeling at every passing day…"

"Repeat after me… "Said Violet with a nervous tone "It's all in my head…"

"Never mind…" said Klaus understanding that it was useless to continue with that theme

Suddenly when they were passing near a stage, a boy, with a drum started to play it loudly. The five of them came closer along with a huger amount of people and the boy began to sing:

"_Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, please!"_

All of them looked with interest.

"_Do you wake every morning in shame and despair, to discover your pillow is covered with hair, or what not should be there?"_

"Gah?" said Sunny which meant something like "Say what?"

"_Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle, marvellous, rare…"_

"Oh really…" said Klaus with a clear tone of boredom in his voice

But the boy ignored him and continued to sing:

"_Gentleman, you are about to see something wot rose from the dead!"_

"Dagiko…" said Sunny which meant something like "I'm already looking at Mrs Lovett, give me a break…"

Mrs Lovett looked at Sunny from the corner of her eyes and continued to look at the boy.

"_On the top of my head!"_

And he removed his hat revelling long blonde hair. The crowd laughed.

"He's got to be joking, if anybody thinks that came as a miracle… "said Violet also bored.

"_T'was Pirelli's Miracle Elixir! That's what did the trick, sir! True, sir, true! Was it quick sir? Did it in a tick, sir! Just like an elixir ought to do! How about a bottle mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed."_

And the boy picked up a bottle and placed some of it on the head of a bald gentleman. Suddenly a horrified smell invaded the noses of the Baudelaires.

"What do ya suppose they've put on that thing?!" asked Klaus clearly disgusted as he and Violet covered their noses.

"_Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir? You can have my oath, sir… 'Tis unique… Rub a minute… Stimulatin', i'nt? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"_

The children were then surprised as their guardians also began to sing aloud…

"_Pardon me ma'm what's that awful stench?_" asked Sweeney to Violet, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"_Are we standing near an open drench?"_ asked Mrs Lovett Taking a big wip at the air.

Then they repeated…

"_Pardon me sir what's that awful stench?"_ asked Mrs Lovett to Klaus as he laughed also

"_Are we standing near an open drench?"_ asked Sweeney aloud with an ironic smile.

The boy ignored them and continued.

"_Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir! Anything will slick, sir, suits brass, curls…Try Pirelli's when they see how thick, sir, you can have your pick, sir, of the girls! Wanna buy a bottle misses?"_

As he kept singing. Sweeney Todd, held a bottle in his hand and sniffed it with a disgusted face.

"_What is this?"_ he asked

"_What is this?_" asked Mrs Lovett right after him

"_Smells like piss…"_ he said handing the bottle to Violet

"_Smells like… ew_…" said Mrs Lovett as she looked at Violet's disgusted face

"Dagio…" said Sunny which meant something like "Hummm, now that I look at it…"

Violet passed the bottle to Klaus feeling sick.

"_I wouldn't touch it if i was you, dear…_" said Mrs Lovett to Violet and she nodded still disgusted.

"_What is this?_" said Sweeney Todd as Klaus also smelled it and felt sick to his stomach "_This is piss. Piss with ink_…"

"_Let pirelli's activate your roots, sir!"_

"_Keep it off your boots Sir, eats right through…"_ said Sweeney to Klaus as he closed the bottle with a sick expression

Klaus nodded firmly as he said that. The boy seemed to have turned to Sweeney Todd as he sang once again

"_You're scared! Pirelli's is usable and of it, ladies seem to love it!"_

"Files do too!" shouted Mrs Lovett from nothing

Everybody laughed hysterically.

"Gahahahaha…" laughed Sunny as she was also saying "Hahahaha, good one Mrs Horror…."

Suddenly a very strong man dressed in a weir outfit stepped on the stage and began to sing:

"_I am Adolfo Pirelli, da king of da barbers, da barber of kings, e Buon Giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss…"_

And he blowed a kiss that seemed to had been meant for Violet.

"Oh gross…" she said pulling her tongue out, as Klaus and Sunny laughed

And he sang aloud again:

"_And I, da so famous Pirelli, I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?!"_

Nobody talked.

"I do!" said Sweeney Todd from nowhere

They looked at their guardian with surprise and interest.

"Tchiigogk!" said Sunny which meant something like "This is gonna be interesting…"

Sweeney Todd walked toward the stage where Pirelli was while speaking aloud.

"I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you, it is nothing but  
an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink."

"Well said…" whispered Klaus remembering the horrid smell

"Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank"

The crowd kept quiet.

"You hear dis foolish man?" said Pirelli with an ironic smile "Now please you will see how he will regret his folly!"

And he threw his cloak off of him.

"TOBY!" he yelled after

The boy started to prepare everything for the contest that would follow.

"Who's for a free shave?" asked Sweeney Todd

Immediately there were a lot of volunteers.

Sweeny Todd decided to go check on Mrs Lovett and the children before the contest. Mrs Lovett came to him, placed her arms on his shoulders and kissed him somewhere between the face and the lips and whispered something that the children did not understood as they came closer to them.

They both glanced at the children after.

"Wish Mr T luck for the contest, children…" said Mrs Lovett separating from him

"We wish you the best Mr T…" said Violet with a humble smile

Klaus nodded with a confident smile, and Sunny looked up with a cute gaze.

Sweeney passed his hands through the chins of Violet and Klaus softly, then petted Sunny on the head quickly. Then he headed again for the stage.

After the volunteers were chosen and everything was set, there was only one small detail missing. That didn't pass discreetly to Todd.

"Who will be the judge?" he asked aloud.

There was a moment of silence, until…

"I will…" said somebody from the crowd.

"Come over here then…" said Pirelli sharpening his blade while cutting Toby's hands.

A tall man with a suit and a tie, with white hair and a hat like Mr Poe's went up to the stage.

Most people aren't that observing. Usually everybody just puts their attention on the main attraction. While the attention of practically all of the people there, was either on Sweeney, or on Pirelli, the Baudelaire's attention were on the feet of the Judge.

For hidden, not very discreetly to senses of observation like theirs, on his socks was the tattoo of an eye carved on the gentleman's ankle.

"No way…" said Klaus with a chill going through his whole body

"Ho-How can this be?!" whispered Violet feeling regret for not trusting her brother's instincts

"Da- Dago…" said Sunny scared, which meant something like "He- He's back again…"


	6. Making a new friend

The children kept still and terrified as the judge greeted the competitors.

"Klaus… I'm…" said Violet completely nervous "I'm so sorry…"

She seemed like she was about to cry at any minute.

"I…" said Klaus also terrified "I wish it was only just me…"

"Tibaga" said Sunny which meant something like "What are we going to do now?"

"Children, please be quite for a while, the contest is about to begin…" said Mrs Lovett on a lower voice

"Are our fair competitors ready?" asked the "judge"

"Ready…" said Pirelli with his Italian accent

"Ready…" Said Todd with his British accent

"Whoever shaves a face first… Wins… "

Everybody kept quiet.

"May the best barber win…" said the "judge" "May the contest beigin!"

And he blowed a whistle which made a very loud and annoying song.

Pirelli started to put the lather on his volunteers face while singing.

"_Now signorini, signori, we mix-a da lather, but first-a you gather, around signorini, signori. You looking a man who had-a da glory to shave-a da pope! Misterr Sweeney, whoever I beg-a da pardon. You'll probably say-a it was only a cardinali... It was-a da pope!"_

"So what if he shaved the pope?" asked Klaus seeming to forget about their new little problem.

"_To shave-a da face... To cut-a da hair... Require a grace... Require da flare... For if-a you slip, you nick da skin, you clip-a da chin, you rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair..."_

The children noticed that their guardian hadn't even spread the lather around his volunteers face. He was just standing here blowing to his razor as if checking if it was sharp.

"Why isn't Mr Todd doing anything?" whispered Violet "That idiot is way ahead of him now…"

"_To shave-a da face... Or even a part... Widout it-a smart... Require da heart... Not just-a da flash... It take-a Panash... It take-a da passion for da art!"_

Klaus looked at the judge. He didn't seem to have seen him yet, he was just looking interested as Mr Todd was finnaly spreading the lather in his volunteer's face.

"I don't think he saw us yet…" whispered Klaus to Violet

"Oh, that's good…" said Violet

"_To shave-a da face... To trim-a da beard... To make-a da bristle, clean like a whistle! Dis is from early infancy, da talent give to me by God..."_

"Dagitoh…" said Sunny which meant something like "I don't think God gave you _that _gift…"

"Let's try to convince Mrs Lovett to leave right away when the contest is over…" whispered Klaus to Violet

"_It take-a da skill! It take-a da brains! It take-a da will... To take-a da pains!"_

"Bahgah!" said Sunny which meant something like "Yes, it does take the will to put up with the pain of your terrible singing!"

"This guy is managing to put me more nervous than I already am, why hasn't Mr Todd started yet?!" said Violet

"Just wait and see, child…" said Mrs Lovett

_"It take-a da pace! It take-a da grace..."_

And he sang that last part aloud. Just when Sunny was about to make a comment for Pirelli to shut up, something impressed the children. Todd started to shave electrically, with such precision and skill. And the next moment the face of his volunteer was shaved like it had been done by a professional barber.

"And the winner is Mr Todd!" said the judge aloud

Everybody applauded enthusiastically. The children couldn't believe their eyes, and also applauded with cheerful smiles. They seemed to have forgotten the fact that their worst enemy was back to make their lives miserable once again.

"That was so amazing…" said Klaus applauding excited

"It was so… artistic…" said Violet with a big smile

"Didn't I told ya he was an artist with a knife?" said Mrs Lovett blinking

"Gaaaatoga!" yelled Sunny happily meaning something like "Get some singing classes you Italian loser!"

And they laughed. When the children looked Todd wasn't on the stage and neither was the judge.

"Where is he?!" asked Klaus concerned

They looked around and saw no sign of their guardian.

"Come boy…" said all of a sudden a voice they recognized as Pirelli's.

The three of them looked at the same time and saw with surprise and shock, Pirelli slapping Toby violently on the face and kicking him on the backstage direction.

"Figad…" said Sunny, meaning "Not only a bad singer, but also a sore loser…"

"I suppose he must have a gentile heart!" said Mrs Lovett as Sweeney came toward her "But I do hate to see a boy treated like that…"

On the moment they were immediately about to ask their guardian to leave, a gentleman came towards him.

"Congratulations Mr… Todd…" said the gentleman with the typical British accent "May I ask Sir do you have your own establishment?"

"He certainly does…" said Mrs Lovett placing Sweeney's leather coat on his shoulders "Just above my meat pie in Fleet Street, you can't miss it…"

After the gentleman left, Mrs Lovett came towards the children.

"Kids, me and Mr T were talking the other day, and we're planning to reopen the barbery…" she said with a confident smile

"Oh Good, it will be like…" said Violet thinking about what to say

"… a double business…" completed Klaus "You with your meat pie shop, and Mr Todd with his barbery..."

Mrs Lovett smiled even more.

"I know that things haven't been easy for us, children. But when Mr Todd starts to win some changes with his business, I will have more ingredients for my pies and we will make the conditions for you better…"

"It's… so sweet of you to say…" said Violet

Suddenly, Todd went on a certain direction, and the children looked terrified as he went to none other than the judge's direction.

"No…" whispered Klaus as they went after Todd

"I'd like to thank you, Mr…" said Todd

"Griffin" answered the judge "The name's Jack Griffin, Mr…"

"Right…" Said Todd "Thank you for judging fairly Mr Griffin…"

"Not at all… Not at all… Oh…" said Griffin as he noticed the Baudelaires approaching "Such lovely children you have!"

He petted Violet's chin and she felt a wave of repulsion going through her.

Griffin's eyes shined intensely, and the Baudelaires felt the typical familiar chill they felt whenever they sensed Count Olaf's eyes (the real ones or the fake ones) watching them.

"Are they yours for real?" asked Griffin

"Well, they're not really mine…" said Sweeney placing his arms around them "But it's like they actually are…"

On the moment he placed his hands around them, the children felt like protected.

"Have I told you how much I love children? Especially…" he said while looking at them a bit closer "Children like yours…"

Sunny moaned, like scared by Griffin's terrifying shining eyes, and Sweeny took her in his arms.

"There there…" he said panting her softly on the back

"You must be an excellent father… Your establishment is on Fleet Street, right?"

"That's correct…" said Todd still holding Sunny

"Then you shall see me there pretty often…" said Griffin with a terrifying smile "And maybe I'll talk about my place to some… friends…"

"Aiiehhh…" moaned Sunny like she was saying "No, stay away from us…"

"Shhhh… Hush now, Sunny…" said Todd lying her head on his shoulder trying to calm her down.

"She's tired, that's all…" said Violet

"So I'll see you soon Mr Todd, I hope to see you and your children again…" said Griffin stepping away

"Mr T…" Klaus was about to tell Todd about "Griffin", but Violet squeezed his arm

"What is it, lad?" asked Todd

Klaus stood still.

"Just to say… That your performance in the contest was amazing…"

"Thank you…" Said Todd smiling for moments "Now, come along…"

They joined Mrs Lovett and they started to walk home.

Sunny was still on Todd's arms, and now she seemed calmer and looked around her with an intense curiosity.

"She looks so much like her…" said Todd

"Lucy?" asked Violet

"No, with my… daughter…"

"Oh! So you had children before, eh?" asked Klaus

"A little girl… Sunny reminds me so much of her…" said Todd looking with a tender look at Sunny

"What was her…?" Violet was about to ask, but…

"Well, we're here!" said Mrs Lovett looking for the keys of the main door of the bakery "Ah!" she said as they came in and closed the door "Let's start preparing dinner right away… Klaus, Violet will you give me a hand?"

"Yes ma'm…" they said in unison.


	7. Strange Noises

**READ THIS BEFOERE READING, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**WARNING**

The following chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature and should not be read by young readers. I don't know how many of you will react to this but like I said on the trailer posted on YouTube, tensions will arise and let's just say that what happens on this chapter will have a influence on the environment the children are surrounded by.

At the end of this chapter there is also an important message, but read it _**AFTER**_ you've read this chapter… If you want to read what happens anyways go ahead, and read at your own risk…

* * *

They already had dinner, since things were still complicated for Mrs Lovett, they had to eat one of her crusting pies, which made the children think they would hurl and go to bed on an empty stomach. While Mrs Lovett and Violet washed the dishes, Klaus who seemed to had been thinking really hard of what would Olaf's plan be this time, suddenly took Sunny in his arms and headed for his older sister.

"Mrs Lovett, you wouldn't mind if I talked with my sisters… alone?" he asked

Sweeney Todd who was at the kitchen door gazing at one of his blades like usually he did looked at Klaus wondering why he asked that all of a sudden.

"Well sure, child…" said Mrs Lovett also wondering what would be up with the children that day.

"Off you go then…" said Todd still looking at his blade with his typical indifference.

The children went up to their rooms and Klaus closed the door a tad noisy.

"It's about Olaf, isn't it?" asked Violet immediately

"Violet I did warn you, but you didn't want to believe me…"

"I know! And I'm sorry Klaus!"

Violet placed little Sunny in the bed. She was already kind of tired, but she continued to listen to the conversation between her older brothers.

"Maybe…" said Violet sadly "Maybe I'm just trying to be too much optimistic… That I seemed to have forgotten that everything is possible in this small world…"

Klaus placed his hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know, you do want our lives to get better, sis, I know… And in fact it did ever since we've been here…" he said laying his head on her sister's shoulder "But now that Olaf's back yet again, we have to do something…"

"You're right…" said Violet "Who knows what he will do this time… To get to…"

"Our fortune Violet…" completed Klaus "Our fortune is the main cause of all of this…"

Violet walked slowly towards the window.

"Oh, how I long for the day I'll finally be 18…" she said while gazing at the dark night "If that happened tomorrow we wouldn't need to have this conversation and Olaf couldn't constantly return to haunt our lives…"

"You know Violet…" said Klaus "We could simply tell about this to Mr T and Mrs L!"

"Gakit!" said Sunny which meant something like "Yes, they wouldn't let us down, I'm sure of it!"

"No!"

The answer of the older Baudelaire surprised the younger bothers.

"Why Violet?!" asked Klaus heading for her sister "We have to do something!"

They both looked at London's dark and quiet streets for moments.

"You remember…" whispered Violet sadly "Uncle Monty… Aunt Josephine…"

Klaus looked at Violet, confused.

"Once he sympathizes with them, everything we try to tell them is hopeless… They think we're just children, and we have no idea of what we're saying, and all that jazz… They never believe us…"

Klaus looked down sadly.

"You're right… We have to do something… Ourselves…"

Violet closed the curtains of their room.

"Now, we're just going to sleep, and think of something tomorrow!"

When they were heading for the bed, they suddenly the sound of something falling on the ground on the lower floor.

"What was that?" asked Klaus

"No idea…" said Violet

Cranking noises from below were also heard form the lower floor. Klaus kneeled down and placed his ear on the floor to listen better. Violet did the same. They could hear the sond of someone groaning, and suddenly it seemed something really heavy had collapsed on the floor.

"What the hell is going on down there?" asked Klaus a bit scared

"Dagika?" asked Sunny meaning something like "Who's being tortured down there?"

Violet stepped up all of a sudden, and made Klaus do the same.

"Violet?!" he said amazed with the attitude of his sister "What the hell are you…?"

"Don't mind those sounds, Klaus!" said Violet almost like tossing her brother to bed

"But…"

"Believe me!" she whispered firmly "Don't mind them!"

"You're talking, like you know what's going on down there!"

Violet closed her eyes then continued firm.

"I can imagine…"

The sounds suddenly stopped.

"It stopped…" said Klaus

"Let's get our heads in the pillows Klaus we sure need that…" said Violet as a demand

And without mentioning anything about it they laid their heads down and fell asleep.

Now many of you may be wondering if there was a fight down there. Others may think it was a noisy burglar. And the readers with most overactive imaginations may ask if the burglar or the motive of the fight was Olaf. But alas, it was nothing of such nature that happened down there. What happened was something more personal and deep. And it was between their guardians. Little did the children know that what happened down there was one of the things that would influence the clime of tensions that they would go through very soon.

Shortly after the children went to their rooms, Mrs Lovett kept washing the last dish while Todd watched his blade with a centred attention. When she finished washing she turned to Todd determined to solve a certain matter the two of them were going through ever since the first time Todd entered her pie shop.

"Mr T…" she called

He glanced at her with a little curiosity.

"Yes…"

"I have to… Talk with you…"

Todd putted away his blade and headed for her.

"Then talk…"

"Can we talk in the shop?" she asked "I bought some nice Turkish Delights on the fair you might like to try them."

He looked at her confused then nodded. Mrs Lovett took a little bag and she went to Sweeney's side as they both entered the pie shop. When she headed for him, he placed his hand on her waste with a weird tenderness, while walking her to the shop. Mrs Lovett then took out a Turkish Delight from the bag and placed it on Todd's mouth.

"Delicious…" he said while chewing

Mrs Lovett looked down with a kind of lost gaze.

"Mr Todd, do you… Do you love me?"

Everything seemed to have turned quiet for moments then Todd placed himself behind her and placed is fingers one by one on her shoulders. She feels a pleasant chill going through her.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" he whispered in her ear

"That's not what I asked…" she said feeling even more and more seduced by his breath on her neck.

He didn't say anything, but he also didn't let go of her.

"I can tell this is hopeless…" she said stepping away all of a sudden, clearly disappointed

"Wait…" he said heading quickly after her

But when she turned to face him, he went against her with such an impact that he ended up pulling her against the wall. Mrs Lovett kept still, like frightened by the shock. Todd however was gazing constantly at Mrs Lovett's lips.

"Mr… T?"

Yet she felt herself heading for Todd's dark eyes, and she started to close her eyes slowly. Todd tried to avoid it, but he ended up landing his lips on Mrs Lovett's lips, on a calm and tender kiss. The kiss turned passionate slowly as their sweaty hands touched.

Mrs Lovett breaks away, like frightened.

"Oh Mr T!"

"Shhhhhhh… Don't say anything my pet…" he whispered

And once again his breath influenced her to look for another kiss. And the intensity also grew a lot. He plunged her even more against the wall, while looking for a space between her legs. Mrs Lovett hugged him, as she felt his hands going up her legs. On the next minute Mrs Lovett's legs were on Todd's waist. He was pressuring her but softly. The portrait of Mrs Lovett's deceased husband Albert fell all of a sudden on the ground.

Sweeney fell back a bit, still with his hands around Mrs Lovett's back. She kissed him intensely once again and he lost his balance and ended up on the table with Mrs Lovett over him. Sweeney sat on the table and he squeezed Mrs Lovett even more against him, kissing her and passing his hands through her body. Mrs Lovett did the same, feeling Sweeney's chilled and sweaty body, next to hers, and she couldn't help on letting out some groans. She was almost out of air, but, but Sweeney didn't even notice and he kept doing it, almost mechanically, without minding much about the desires and needs of his partner.

Suddenly they rolled over and fell violently on the floor. It seemed nothing could stop them, not even an earthquake. Sweeney was over Mrs Lovett, still making her delirious with that seduction game. She simply felt like one with him, she felt complete because the man she loved being a part of her. He fitted so perfectly between her legs, that she thought he would be hers forever. With the excitement she scratches the floor, ans scratches Sweeney's neck as she pulled him to another kiss. He kissed her back, still with his hands wandering around her pale and chilled body.

Suddenly it was quiet and the two of them stopped still. Sweeney stood up all of a sudden seeming very disturbed. Mrs Lovett also stood up and she kept looking at him as he fixed himself. Minutes ago she felt in heaven, now she felt weird.

"Mr T…" she whispers all of a sudden

"I told you not to say anything!" he whispers angrily

He suddenly disappeared up the stairs without even giving one last glance to Mrs Lovett.

She just stood there feeling even weirder, and all of a sudden she started to cry heavy tears.

"How could this end like this…?" she thought as she also headed up to her room, still with depressive thoughts.

* * *

**A MESSAGE FOR SWEENET/TODDETT LOVERS AND HATERS**

First thing I ask you, is for you not to take immediate conclusions… Just because this happened between them, it doesn't mean they are officially a couple in this story

Like I said at the beginning of this chapter it's all a part of this story. I said tensions will start to grow and this is one of the factors that will help in making tensions even worst

Anyways I hope ya enjoyed this fanfiction by now, and I hope you'll continue to like the following chapters

_Cheers_


	8. A creepy visitor

HEYA GUYS, SORRY BUT I WAS ON HOLIDAYS

SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING

JUST TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M NOT DEAD YET, HERE'S THE LATEST CHAPTER OF MY STORY

ENJOY

* * *

It will be rather unnecessary to describe the kind of environment with which the children saw themselves on the next morning right after waking up. If you have already been to a wake, you'll know that usually it's an environment of sorrow, and I must say, heaviness. Once in a while(well, very rarely actually) there's always somebody who has the unhappy idea of telling a joke with intentions of cheering up the environment around. Although the intentions of that person are rather good, how can any type of joke be cheerful, when the person laying in the coffin is someone very dear to you, and you will never have the chance to see, touch or even talk to that person ever again? The same way I feel when somebody tries to cheer me up in order to forget my beloved Beatrice for moments. What those people don't imagine is that this pain that haunts my heart constantly, is not the kind of pain, sadness, depression, sorrow, whatever you like to call it, that fades away with the simple telling of a joke.

Yet, even though the Meat Pie Shop wasn't exactly comparable to a wake on that morning, the children couldn't help feeling stuck to that sort of environment when they saw themselves in front of the figure of Mrs Lovett, paler than usual, more scary than usual, and with her face completely wet of crying too many tears all night

"Good morning loves…" she sobbed, putting a plate with some Turkish delights she gave to Todd on the previous day "Sit down and eat, you sure need to…"

None of the orphans talked. Neither Klaus, neither Violet showed that they were shocked or terrified with her aspect. They actually didn't know how to react. Not even Sunny had the nerve to launch another of her provoking comments to Mrs Lovett, for that would be a very bad idea, like telling a joke at a wake.

They sat down, everybody side by side, nibbling on a Turkish Delight. Mrs Lovett sat in front of them, and the children felt a chill, not only because of her aspect, but also because they could imagine the feeling that haunted her on that morning.

"Where's Mr T?" Klaus had the unhappy idea of asking that

He realized that when Violet stepped on his foot violently and he had to contain a cry of pain.

"He's not eating with us today…" said Mrs Lovett distractedly

In a rather unexpected act of kindness to Mrs Lovett, Sunny took one of the Turkish Delights that was on the plate and handed it over to her

"Gait!" she said, which meant something like "Eat something, please!"

Mrs Lovett managed to calm down the environment for instants with a little smile.

"No thank you deary…"

And suddenly she started to cry just like that. Her hands started to shake vigorously, and Violet immediately headed for her and wiped her face and held her hands. She made a sign for her brothers to head for the kitchen stand and so they did.

"Always Lucy… Always Lucy…" sobbed Mrs Lovett while Violet tried to calm her down.

She then took Mrs Lovett to the living room, where she sat her in the chair where she used to be whenever they spent an afternoon in animated chats. She covered her with a wool blanket and placed a pillow over her head.

"I'll make you some tea, be right back!" said Violet

But the only reply she got from Mrs Lovett was silence.

As she came back to the shop…

"Klaus can you put a little water on that pot? Sunny, can you please fetch me the bag with those tea leaves? It's on one of the lower drawers, you'll have no problem in reaching…"

The two Baudelaires obeyed her sister as they prepared tea in absolute silence

"Violet…" called Klaus with a lower voice "What do you think happened between them last night?"

Although Violet knew exactly what happened, or at least had an idea of what happened, she decided to kept quiet about it.

"It's too complicated to try to explain to you, believe me…" said Violet mixing the tea and heading again to the living room

Mrs Lovett hadn't moved a muscle during the time Violet was in the kitchen.

"Drink, it will do you good…" said Violet handing the tea over to Mrs Lovett hands

For a moment, Violet thought that she would spill the cup, because her hands were still shaking a lot, but she managed to hold the cup firmly.

"You have a fine boy, there…" said Mrs Lovett seeming more calmer

Violet looked away.

"What are you saying Mrs L?"

"That Anthony boy…" said Mrs Lovett drinking again

Violet blushed when she heard the name.

"He's… He's not fine… I- I mean, he's not mine… Oh I… I…" said Violet not managing to articulate her words

Mrs Lovett couldn't help in letting go a giggle.

"Mrs L!" said Violet embarrassed, yet happy to see her more cheerful "Is it so funny for you seeing me making a fool of myself?"

"Oh, every girl with your age is like that… Always insecure when in love…" said Mrs Lovett seemed entertained with the embarrassment of Violet

"I'm not in love…" said Violet, more red than a tomato

"You're letting it seem too obvious child… I wasn't born yesterday, you know…" said Mrs Lovett between giggles

Violet took a deep breath, but still felt a chill going through her.

"Ok, I do feel really well when I'm with him… But it doesn't mean I like him… That way…"

"Oh, love…" said Mrs Lovett finishing the tea "How can you keep denying that fact when it's just too obvious?"

Violet lowered her head.

"I never was the kind of girl any guy would fall for… So why would he want… me?"

"Oh deary, you're still 14… You're too young to be with such thoughts…"

"Everybody keeps telling me that but…" said Violet feeling her eyes shaking a bit "Ever since our parents died, everything's been so radical for us…"

Mrs Lovett touched with a finger on Violet's chin, and made her turn her face to her.

"Try to believe that there is still something good in this world… Somewhere out there… Waiting for you…"

Violet smiled. Mrs Lovett somehow had a motherly touch, which made her feel warm inside.

"It's what I try to do everyday… Now, try to sleep for a while, I can tell you're calmer…"

She massaged Mrs Lovett's pillow and covered more with the blanket.

"I like talkin' to ya child…" said Mrs Lovett shortly before falling asleep

"So do I…" whispered Violet heading for the meat pie shop

Before I proceed with this story, I think I should compare three kinds of pain felt as this action goes on. There is the pain of the Baudelaires. I must say everything happened to them in a very sudden and unexpected way. To loose your parents and the home where you lived all your life, just like that, is a tragedy that makes a bigger wound day by day, especially in people with such tender ages as the Baudelaires. Usually in this kind of situation, people try to believe that the world is not so cruel, as they thought. But of course if there's always someone spoiling or trying to spoil that feeling of hope, it's always hard to move on with your life.

About my pain… Well, I can't talk because sometimes you have to live that pain to know how it feels…

I feel I'm forced to pass to the pain of Sweeney Todd. I must say that it's a very different kind of pain… Like the Baudelaires, he had the happiness he always wanted and fought for, yet he lost it all like that in a glimpse. But the kind of feeling that grew inside him, was very different from the pain of the Baudelaires. It's a feeling very different from depression, or sorrow. And it would be that feeling that would ruin forever his only chance to have the life he once knew back, as you will see ahead…

Returning to the Baudelaires' pain, they tried to believe really hard that their lives would change. That they would start everything over again. It was not what they were feeling at that moment, when Violet entered the shop, saw her brothers looking scared at something, and when she looked she saw the tall, skinny and creepy sight of Griffin entering inside the shop.


	9. An unpleasant lunch

"Good day…" Griffin said looking at the orphans like he was looking at a bunch of monsters.

The Baudelaires stayed there looking paralyzed at their first guardian and they couldn't help feeling a deep chill, like the one they felt ever since the first moment they saw him.

"Is Mr Sweeney Todd here?" he asked still looking disgusted at the children

Klaus was the one who answered.

"No, he's not, so If you made the gentile favour of going away now…" said Klaus grabbing him by an arm and opening the door in a violent way

Violet made a sign for her brother to control himself, but she knew he was already too nervous to control himself.

Griffin released himself from Klaus' hand.

"My dear boy what is wrong with you?!" he asked as his eyes shined of evilness

"I'm simply insisting that you get out!" Said Klaus aggressively trying to push him through the front door.

"What ARE you doing Klaus?!" yelled Todd who suddenly came out of nowhere

Klaus turned to his guardian visibly embarrassed. He knew it wouldn't work if he tried to tell him that the man who was trying to steal their fortune and ruin their lives was in the same room as they were on that moment, planning who knows what to get what he wanted.

"Oh, there's no problem, no problem at all…" said Griffin "The poor lad thought you weren't here…"

Suddenly he placed his skinny hand on Klaus' shoulder in a creepy way.

"Children…" he said giggling "sometimes they don't know what they're doing, poor dears"

"Well," said Todd looking at Klaus with a very serious gaze"Since you're here…" he said coming closer to Griffin "… you may want to have lunch with us…"

"Sure, I never miss an opportunity to be in good hands if I may say"

"Excellent…" said Todd placing a hand on Griffin's shoulder in a friendly way "MRS LOVETT!"

His yell echoed through the whole house. The eco was still echoing, when Mrs Lovett appeared from out of nowhere.

"Yes, Mr T?" she said looking at him furiously

"You may start preparing lunch for us and our guest! After all it IS a special occasion… Come on what are ya waiting for, woman?!"

The two of them switched an undecipherable look as Mrs Lovett headed for the kitchen. Now the children were definitely feeling themselves on a war environment, not only for the tension between their guardians, but also for the fact that they felt that their worst enemy was somehow helping on that heavy moment.

"Children, why are you standing there?" asked Todd in a strangely cheered tone "Go and help Mrs L prepare lunch!"

The Baudelaires looked at Griffin scared as his shiningly terrifying eyes followed them as they entered Mrs Lovett's kitchen. Little did they knew that their stares weren't completely indifferent for Sweeney Todd.

As they were eating in an (un)pleasantly cheered up lunch…

"Bon apetit…" said Mrs Lovett visibly bothered and walking away to leave the room

"Stay here, please…" said Todd a bit rudely

Mrs Lovett acted like she hadn't heard and just as she was entering the living room again.

"Please Mrs Lovett!" begged Violet

Mrs Lovett turned back a bit surprised.

"Don't be like that!" said Klaus

"Seedy…" said Sunny, when she actually said "I don't believe I'm saying this, but don't leave us now…"

"I…" Mrs Lovett was about to say.

But then she looked at the children, with their scared and shining eyes, besides wondering what would be up with them on that morning, she couldn't help in refusing.

"Allrighty loves… I'll stay…"

The Baudelaires seemed more relieved.

"Thank you Mrs L!" said Violet

Mrs Lovett smiled as she sat next to Klaus.

Todd watched her discreetly. To those who knew them it seemed that Mrs Lovett wasn't so indifferent to Sweeney Todd as it would appear at first.

But then lunch went on normally. Mrs Lovett looked at Todd's plate as if she had put poison in his food and was waiting for him to fall dead at any minute. The Baudelaires actually feared that chance, but nothing freaky happened while they ate, at least fro now…

"Well Mr Griffin, what do you do for a living?" asked Todd

"Well, I'm a… Um, how do you say… A loyer!"

"A loyer, you say?!"

"Yes, it's… quite a job full of um… Well that opens me new doors to new opportunities… It is also a job full of very influent people, like for example Mr Christopher Turpin!"

As soon as he finished saying that name, the children felt their stomachs freezing due to Todd's gaze. It seemed his eyes had turned red for moments.

"Turpin, you say…" said Todd with a calm tone, but a bit sinister "Very influent indeed…."

"Yeah…" said Griffin releasing a laugh "But he's a very nice person, when you serve well his interests…"

"Exactly, you satisfy one side to satisfy another, eh?"

"Precisely, after all, the most powerful ones are the most successful these days…"

Mrs Lovett felt more and more stepped aside, and the children felt more and more terrified as they watched their guardian and their worst enemy getting more and more friendly. Especially little Sunny, who felt really willing to burst into tears for having stayed exactly next to Griffin.

"Life is indeed so complicated in law matters… Especially" said Griffin taking Sunny suddenly on his arms "… in guardianship matters."

Violet and Klaus had to contain a yell as they looked feeling the terror their little sister was feeling on that moment. Todd looked a bit surprised when he noticed Sunny was about to yell at any moment.

"They are in fact so adorable, your children…So…" he said placing a hand on Sunny's head "… very…" as he pulled her hair discreetly "… adorable…"

The suspicion environment quickly turned to an environment of panic, when Sunny all of a sudden grabbed Griffin's hand and bitted it as hard as she could. It's worthless to say a huge yell was heard even on the street.

"Sunny!" yelled Violet stretching her arm trying to release Sunny

Griffin suddenly stood up and started to shake Sunny vigorously seeming unaware that she was only a little baby.

"Let him go lassy!" said Mrs Lovett heading for Griffin and pulling Sunny

But it seemed Sunny's mouth was glued to Griffin's hand.

Todd stood up, grabbed Sunny really hard and managed to release her. He looks at her furiously for moments, but when he looks into her small teary eyes and felt her little body shaking vigorously, he looked at her feeling somehow remorse and wiped the blood of her mouth as he shelted her close to his chest.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…" said Mrs Lovett when she examined the biting mark "Really sorry, I don't know what got into her…"

"She must have thought it was food…" said Griffin with an (un)discreet furious tone

Klaus and Violet were scared, not only because of what had just happened, but also due to the fear that he already knew that they knew of his true identity.

After Mrs Lovett took care of the wound, Griffin headed for the door as she walked beside him.

"I hope we can forget today's little incident, Mr Griffin." Said Mrs Lovett

"Oh yes, don't worry, I don't usually keep hard feelings… Now if you'll excuse me, business is calling me"

And he went out.

Mrs Lovett then came a bit serious to Klaus and Violet.

"I don't know what got into your little sister… But I hope incidents, accidents, whatever to call this besides a catastrophe, never happen again…"

"Mrs Lovett!" said Klaus "When she bitted him, we didn't told you anything, but he pulled her hair when he petted her on the head"

"She hates it when someone does that to her" said Violet

Mrs Lovett was going to say something, but Todd interrupted her

"I still want to know what was that attitude of yours when he came to the shop Klaus…"

Klaus lowered his head.

"WELL?!" yelled Todd

But Klaus didn't answer.

"I see you don't have a very good impression of him, so tell you what: You won't eat with us whenever he comes here"

"Don't tell me he's going to start coming here frequently…" said Klaus like he was about to start an argument

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME KLAUS!" yelled Todd louder

Everybody kept quiet once again with fear.

"You're going to bed without dinner for that young man! Now…" Todd said as he turned to Mrs Lovett "… you come with me…"

And they both exited in silence through the back door.

"Now what Violet?" asked Klaus

"I don't know… I wish there was a way we could spy on their conversations… Who knows what he might be up to…" said Violet thinking really hard

"But I don't know though if Mr Todd sees him as a friend."

Violet pondered on that question.

"It does seem too weird of him to show that complicity with someone"

But the Baudelaires decided to take care of the shop while Mrs Lovett was out, but one question echoed on Klaus' head:

"_Does he actually know of something?_"


	10. Meeting Toby

* * *

QUESTION FOR THE READERS:

**_SHOULD THERE BE A VIDEO SERIES BASED ON THIS FIC?_**

IF YA THINK SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A SUGGESTION ON HOW TO DO IT, ALONG WITH THE REVIEW OF YOUR CHAPTER

**THANK YOU 4 YOUR ATENTION AND ENJOY THE LATEST CHAPTER ;)**

* * *

One week later the environment showed itself even more irregular from the point of view of the Baudelaires. One could say that it had gotten better, and worst at the same time. It had gotten better because the tension between Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett had decreased and almost everything seemed to have turned back to normal. But we can say that things were getting even worst for the Baudelaires. A phrase, which here means "Griffin's visits have turned from something daily to something constant". Practically every day he was there and the Baudelaires were sent to their rooms without lunch and without any ways to spy on the conversations between Todd and Griffin.

But the thing everybody started to give attention was to the reopening of Sweeney Todd's saloon. Mrs Lovett was in the living room calling the children.

"Klaus, can you help me carry this chair upstairs?" she called as Klaus entered followed from behind by his sisters

"What for Mrs L?" asked Klaus

"Well, obviously Mr T won't be able to shave some chins if the costumers don't have a place to sit…"

"Dakitota" commented Sunny which meant "On this old chair?! You look like you're 100 years younger, when you're next to it…"

But Mrs Lovett didn't had time for responding to Sunny, because all of a sudden she grabbed her tummy and started to breathe irregularly.

"Are you ok?!" asked Klaus worried

"Yes, I just…" said Mrs Lovett looking a bit dizzy "I didn't eat anything this morning."

"Don't ya want me to go buy something at the grocery?" asked Klaus

Since Griffin's visits were getting more and more regular, that meant they needed to prepare lunch, which lead to practically emptying the pantry. And the way the debts were for Mrs Lovett, opening another business was considered urgent.

"Oh, no, just help me carry this upstairs…" said Mrs Lovett as if trying to change the subject in an urgent way

"But are ya sure he will want to use as chair as old as this?" asked Violet

"Oh, this chair has hardly been used ever since me dear Albert died"

"You were married?!" asked the three of them surprised

"Yeah… And 5 years ago he passed away…"

"He died of what??" asked Klaus

"Datoi?" commented Sunny witch meant "Of fright?"

"Well" said Mrs. Lovett holding the chair by one side "you can say he liked my pies so much, that he ate until he popped…"

The Baudelaires just standed there not knowing what to respond.

"Copanno?" asked Sunny which meant something like "Are ya sure ya didn't put a curse on the last pie he ate?"

"Come on, Klaus, gimme a hand!" said Mrs. Lovett as Klaus also picked up the chair "Violet! Sunny! Watch the shop!"

Klaus and Mrs Lovett exited through the back door, and shortly after the two Baudelaire sisters are surprised by the sudden entrance of Anthony on the shop.

"Oh, hey Anthony!" said Violet pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, Violet, I'm so glad to find you!" said Violet with a clear excitement on his smiling face "Hello there Sunny!"

"Da!" said Sunny which meant something like "Hey there love bird!"

Suddenly Klaus entered.

"Hi Anthony!" he said ""Violet do ya know where Mrs Lovett keeps her toolbox?"

"I think it's either in the basement or in the pantry, not sure…"

"I'll go check those places out then!" he said heading for the basement

"Take a light with you, it's dark on the way down!" screamed Violet

Suddenly a bump was heard.

"Thanks for warning me on time sis…" Klaus said ironically

Anthony placed his hands on Violet's shoulders.

"She dropped this, this morning!" he said showing a key

"She did?" said Violet visibly disappointed with the theme of the conversation

"Here's what I plan to do: I'm going to take her out of that house, hide her, and beg her to run away with me tonight!" he said with a very cheered up mood "Doesn't that sound romantic to ya?"

But Violet didn't answer. It looked like she had entered in some sort of trance. A deep sorrow took over her. He was going to run with _her_. That couldn't possibly be happening! It was such a blow if he really was planning that!

"Violet?" called Anthony shaking her softly

She woke up and looked at Anthony firmly. She was making the possible not to start crying like a baby.

"It is romantic, but… " she said unable to control the sadness "But…"

"But what?" asked Anthony worried

She looked him in his eyes and didn't think.

"I don't want you to go away…"

Anthony simply standed there looking at her.

"Because… Because you've been such a good and caring friend to me… And I… I'll feel like I've lost you for good if you leave just like that…"

Anthony placed his forehead over Violet's.

"You are very dear for me as well Violet!"

In a gesture of affection, the two of them started to brush their noses against each other.

"Maybe I am being too impulsive by planning this just like that…" he said with a dreamy tone

Suddenly when the two of them opened their eyes they couldn't move when they saw that their lips were inches away from touching.

"Is… Mr Todd… here?" he asked a bit frightened

"Y-Yes…" said Violet controlling her self not to bite his lip due to the rage that crossed over her on that moment.

"I have to talk to him urgently… See ya later…" he said exiting like he was running away

A heavy silence was felt on the shop.

"Oh Sunny…" said Violet sitting next to her sister "What am I gonna do?! He seemed like he was running away from me! That Johanna seems to exist only to complicate my situation! What does he see in her?! Oh God, now what?!"

Sunny listened to her sister, yet she was far too young to understand such complications. Violet felt a bit dizzy and looks through the window distractedly. She saw Anthony passing by all of a sudden and waving to her in a rather shy way. She wished he would come back pretty soon.

She jumped when Klaus placed the toolbox all of a sudden on the floor.

"Violet!" he called

"What? What is it?"

He pointed to another window of the shop and Violet and Sunny also looked at the figures of Pirelli and his little assistant Toby.

"Gagaga…" said Sunny meaning "Well, well, well…"

"What the heck is he doing here?" asked Klaus

"Look at the boy…" said Violet as they clearly saw bruises and scratches on his face "It looks as if he fell down a building"

They remembered that day on the fair when Pirelli after having lost against Todd treated the boy in a not so loving way.

"Only God knows what he must do to him…" said Violet feeling frightened as she looked at Pirelli's strong and fearful shape.

They seemed to eventually be heading to the back of the shop.

"Can't he stand a defeat?!" said Violet starting to fear for Todd

"So it seems…" said Klaus with a strange feeling

A few minutes later, Mrs Lovett entered followed by Toby. He came with his face all dirty and the scratches were clearer in his face than when they saw them from the window.

"Sit there, next to Violet, son!" said Mrs Lovett heading for the stand

Toby sat in the same table as Violet, and Mrs Lovett came back with a pie.

"Eat, lad, you look starving!" she said

Toby started to devour the pie like he was tasting food for the first time.

"Dacaga…" commented Sunny, meaning "Amazing what hunger can make us do…"

"How long has it been since you last ate?" asked Violet

"I eat, I swear I do, but…" said Toby "The remains of his dinner aren't enough to fill a stomach…"

Mrs Lovett was constantly looking up.

"What's the matter Mrs L?" asked Violet

"Oh nothing honey… Just wondering myself what's happening upstairs!"

"What brings you to Fleet Street?" asked Klaus

"It seems Seignior Pirelli wants to come to a certain kind of deal with Mr Sweeney Todd… I simply came as an assistant."

"What kind of "deal"?!" asked Violet starting to fear more for her guardian

"I don't know, he usually hits me a lot more if I ask too many questions…"

"Da!" said Sunny meaning "Some people deserved to be treated as the dogs they are!"

"I like to see a man with a healthy appetite… "Said Mrs Lovett smiling to Toby "Reminds me so much of me dear Albert… He didn't have your nice set of hair though…"

"To tell the truth…" said Toby taking off his hat and his wig "… it gets awful hot!"

"I knew that was too good to happen from one day to another!" said Klaus

"Get used to that sort of stuff in business world, Klaus…" said Violet

"Klaus where's the toolbox?" asked Mrs. Lovett

"Over…" said Klaus pointing near the stand, but all of a sudden strange sounds were heard from upstairs.

"What the…?" asked Violet scared of what might be happening upstairs

But they hardly had time to decipher the sounds, because they had stopped as quickly as they had started.

"My, my… Always work to be done!" said Mrs. Lovett clearly trying to change the subject "But tell me… How did ya end up with that awful Italian? "

"Got me out of the workhouse. Been there since I was born." Explained Toby

"A workhouse?" asked Violet

"Yes, but… If things have gotten better for me since I've ended up with Seignior Pirelli… Well I prefer not to start comparing…" said Toby like he was controlling his emotions

"Oh, you poor dear…" said Violet wiping a bit of dust out of his face

"Don't feel bad for me. I'm already used to my miserable life…" he said a bit sadly

"I think I'll just pop on Mr Todd for a second…" said Mrs. Lovett all of a sudden, exiting through the back door

After she left…

"Are you guys really children from Mr. T?" asked Toby

"No, we… we don't have any parents…" said Klaus "They died in a fire…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that… Um, what were your names again?"

"This is Violet, and that's Sunny" introduced Klaus "And I'm Klaus!"

"I can tell you're not from London at all…" said Toby "And did ya knew Mr T before coming to live with him?"

"After the fire we discovered we had so many relatives that weren't even related to us" said Violet

"I never met anyone of my family… Not even my own parents… They told me that I was found in a garbage can all wrapped up in newspapers on a cold snowy winter…"

"I think we owe you a big request of apologies Toby…" said Violet feeling remorse

"Why?!" asked Toby a bit surprised "We just met, how could you be asking…?"

"It's because we mocked you at the fair…" said Klaus reading is sister's thoughts and feeling also very bad

"Dagito…" said Sunny sharing the same feeling as her brothers and meaning "We didn't know you went through so much…"

"Oh…" said Toby laughing "There was once some idiots who launched some of the elixir at me… it took me hours to get rid of that smell…"

"Yackw!" exclaimed Sunny

Suddenly they are unpleasantly surprised when Griffin entered all of a sudden in the shop along with two men. The Baudelaires froze, and Toby felt something wasn't quite right.

"Oh, good afternoon children!" said Griffin "Is everything good with you?"

The children remained silent.

"Surely you've heard of my friends: Beadle Bamford and Judge Turpin…"


	11. Things complicate

"I think I'll go upstairs for a…" said Judge Turpin looking around as if he was looking at a swamp of a mortuary house "… shave"

And he exited not even looking at the four children.

Beadle Bamford looked around.

"Such precarious conditions…" he said walking in short steps "And the food…"

He walked over to the table on which the Baudelaires and Toby were sitting, picked up the pie which Toby was devouring a while ago, and smelled it. He made a disgusted glance and threw it on the plate.

"Not health at all for growing children…" he commented

Then he looked at Toby completely covered in scratches and bruises

"Evidences of domestic violence, indeed!" he commented

"He's… not from the family…" said Violet standing up

"But you are, and now that I look at you…" said the Beadle pointing his stick at her chest

His stick wondered through Violet's dress and ended up rising her chin making her look at him.

"Your clothing is so not appropriate for a girl of your age… I can tell you don't have the money to afford something… better"

Violet felt like pushing him and yelling out loud: "What the hell is wrong with the way I dress?!", but she stood there looking at the Beadle with a ferocious gaze.

"Now, now dear friend…" said Griffin coming closer to the Beadle "Ya know times are a bit hard, can't ya be a little more… understanding?"

The Beadle seemed to have pondered about what he said, then he continued as if he hadn't thought at all.

"Tell me children… Are you… happy here?"

"Yes!" the three Baudelaires nodded showing firmness in their words.

"What did that question meant?!"

Mrs Lovett had just entered through the back door as was exhibiting as face of somebody who had just been placed an affront.

"Well, Mrs Lovett…" said the Beadle "You clearly don't have the needed, or should I say essential conditions to raise three children…"

"You mean four!"

The answer surprised the whole room

"You mean…?" said Toby with a little shine on his eyes

"Long story deary, tell ya later…" nodded Mrs Lovett smiling back at Toby

"Are you aware of what you're saying?!" asked the Beadle looking shocked

"I do and I never was certain of anything in my whole life! And now that Mr T is starting the business of his barbery, one we're done remodelling the place, you'll see how things will get different in no time!"

Mrs Lovett and the Beadle walked towards each other, like two bulls about to collide.

"I feel that I must warn you though…" said the Beadle pointing his stick at her face "That if things don't get better soon… I will take this case to The Old Bailey and I will DEMAND that these children are delivered to someone with better economical capacities!"

"We're not going!" yelled Klaus

"Now, now…" said Griffin ignoring Klaus "There is no need for this!"

Klaus managed to see Griffin's eyes shine like crazy as he said that.

"Nonsense Mr Griffin! Of course it is! These children should be placed at the hands of someone who will provide them a cosy and safe house…" he then smiled at him "Like you for example…"  
"NO!" yelled Violet and Klaus

"Oh, no, no!" said Griffin laughing out loud in a humble way "… surely you don't want to give that mission up to me…"

But just then he looked rather suspiciously at the Baudelaires.

"But on the other hand I like children quite a lot… Always did… Alas I never found the right woman to have my own… offersprings"

Beadle smiled.

"Well, mate ya never know…"

He looked at Mrs Lovett again and made a serious face

"The warning is given! Good day!"

And he exited followed by Griffin and by Judge Turpin who had exited the barbery all of a sudden.

Mrs Lovett sighted looking extremely tired.

"I keep telling him that Griffin isn't a good influence…"  
"OUT!"

The yell was heard all of a sudden from upstairs and then the shivering and scared figure of Anthony was seen running down the stairs and then throughout the street.

"Anthony?" yelled Violet getting up all of a sudden and going after him "Anthony!"

Mrs Lovett tried to stop her but in vain.

"Stay here darlings!" said Mrs Lovett rushing to the barbery

Klaus got up concerned.

"That was his plan! THAT was his PLAN!"

"What are you saying Klaus?!"

"Toby, it's too hard to explain!"

"I'm not dumb give it a try!"

And Klaus told him about the dreadful situation that haunted them everytime they were placed on the hands of a new guardian.

"This is terrible!" said Toby alarmed "Now that I'm a part of this, we have to do something to unmask him!"

"Yes but what?!" said Klaus stressed out

"You have to tell Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett! There is no better time to tell them than now! Forget what Violet thinks!"

"You're right! My sister isn't a witch, she can't always be correct! Watch Sunny while I go there!" said Klaus exiting

He went up the stairs and rushed through the front door. But on the moment he was about to knock, he saw Todd rushing towards Mrs Lovett and grabbing her by the neck pulling her against the wall. Though he didn't understood what he said from outside he seemed to have heard "…_deserve to die_" and "_Even you Mrs Lovett…_".

Klaus was too scared to interrupt. What was going on in there?

Then he saw Todd sitting Mrs Lovett in the chair in a not very gentle way and then he placed one of his razors too close to her neck.

Klaus hid himself behind the wall next to the door and he prayed that he wouldn't see something he wouldn't want to see when he peeked again.

But as he peeked again slowly he saw that he was lowering his razor away from Mrs Lovett's neck.

He didn't know what to do now. Following his terrified instincts he rushed down the street to look for his sister, wherever she was right now.

* * *

_**THIS WILL BE IN YOUTUBE SOON AS A SIMS 2 SERIES**_

_**HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING )**_


	12. Confusion of feelings

"Anthony?" called Violet loud

She had lost his track. She could have swore she saw him entering Hyde Park. But where was he?

"Anthony?" she called again

But finally she caught a sight of him on a garden bench near the lake. He seemed slightly disturbed, and she immediately headed for him, faster than an arrow.

"Anthony!" she said heading straight to him.

When she arrived right to him he standed up and hugged her in such a way that she even thought he was cold or something.

"He already knows Violet! He already knows!" he said with his voice shaking as much as his body.

"Who?! Who already knows what?" she asked while wishing there was a way to control her uncontrollable heart beating.

"Judge Turpin! He already knows about my plan to escape with her…

"How…?"

"I found him on Mr Todd's barbery and… I was so excited… I yelled out loud that I was going to run away with her… And now he already knows!"

Violet hugged him tighter.

"But why did Mr T yelled at you?" she asked

"I… I don't know… I was so nervous and scared, that I got out of there without thinking.

Violet pondered for instants why would Mr Todd yell on that way especially with Anthony, but when he placed his head on her shoulder and she felt his lips grazing softly on her neck she came back to herself. Well… not totally.

"Now what will I do?" he asked visibly calmer

Violet whispered in his year

"Calm yourself above all!"

After that they both seemed to enter in some sort of trance. Violet was surprised to see that their noses were practically touching. He just looked at her as if he didn't knew her at all.

"Antho…?"

But before she could finish asking her question, she felt him pulling her face straight to his. Needless to say… they were kissing on the next moment.

Violet just released herself with that kiss. She had never thought she would ever kiss a boy, yet there she was in the middle of her first kiss.

They suddenly started to behave unaware of the people standing there and that could be watching them. Violet lowered her hands and felt Anthony's hands on her chest. She didn't knew what was more wild at that moment: their hands, or their lips and tongues.

But suddenly they breaked away very slowly and looked straight at eachother.

* * *

"_We shouldn't have done this, Violet!"_

Violet was walking alone. Where she was right now, she had no idea.

"_Anthony, what are you saying?!"_

She could still feel her frustrated voice yelling loud at what he said to her.

"_Forget this happened Violet!__ Please… just forget…"_

She was praying that he didn't meant all the things he said. She remembered then how firm she decided to be with him, as a silent tear rushed down her face.

"_What are your true feelings for me Anthony Hope?"_

And yet he just seemed to lost himself in his thoughts, then he just walked away, not saying a word to Violet.

Now she was wandering around London with a lower head, when all of a sudden Klaus came toward her quite anxious

"Where were you sis?! I looked for you everywhere! I was scared that you would be… that you would be…"

He was sweating intensely visibly in panic.

"I'm here now, Klaus!" she said kissing her brother on the face "It's allright now!"

"No it's not!" he said still anxious

"Why do you…?

"He tried to kill her!"

"What?!" asked Violet confused "Who?! What?! Where?!"

* * *

They were rushing to their home, running like a couple of athelets.

"Are you sure you didn't caught him on one of his, well… moments?!" asked Violet in panic

"I HOPE I did!" said Klaus loudly

Yet when they got to the bake house they hadn't even opened the door when they took a glance at a situation far more different than the one Klaus had came towards. The figures of Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd were dancing in a rather lovely and frightening way, but they didn't even notice them as they spanned time and time again with their eyes looking straightly at eachother.

They entered silently as the creepy couple just headed towards the window without noticing them.

"_We'll not discriminate great from small! No we'll serve any one__! We'll serve anyone! And to anyone! AT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"_

"Do they have to sing everytime they're feeling something here?" asked Klaus remembering the times he already heard somebody singing in London.

Suddenly Mrs Lovett and Todd noticed them

"Oh…" said Mrs Lovett "Have you been standing there for long?"

"Not long at all…" said Klaus confused with what had just happened there

"You…" said Violet surprised "You two dance adorably…"

A sight of her dancing with Anthony just like the way they were dancing came towards her mind for moments.

"Oh thank you child!" she said petting Violet on her chin "Too bad that…"

Ans she looked at Mr Todd with a sad gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Todd exiting all of a sudden to his barbery shop.

Mrs Lovett continued to look. The wetness of her eyes was so clearly visible.

"Mrs L, where are Toby and Sunny?" asked Klaus looking around

"In the parlour, love…" said Mrs Lovett going after Todd.

"Fascinating environment between these two…" said Klaus heading for the parlour

Violet looked distractedly at the window from which Anthony had waved to her that morning.

"What do they feel for eachother anyways?" she said speaking more to herself

"Uhhhh… Violet?"

Violet looked back to see her brother standing at the door of the parlour.

"Yes?"

"Remember the first time I tried Gin?"

Violet headed quickly towards Klaus.

"Yes I do, I swore I would never let… you…" she said as she standed next to her brother.

Toby and Sunny were both completely stoned in the middle of the room, Sunny with a bottle on her little hands. She was holding it like a baby would hold a teddy bear.

"I guess we should warn Mrs Lovett we'll be needing more gin from now on!" said Klaus being immediately demoralized by the undignified look Violet gave him.

* * *

_**FIRST VIDEO OF THE SIMS 2 SERIES WITH THIS IS ALLREADY UP**_

_**AVAILABLE ONLY ON YOUTUBE**_


	13. The beigining of the bloody buisness

And once again Mr T and Mrs Lovett were alone. The tensions between them had risen up again like an airplane ascending the skies, as Mrs Lovett came toward him slowly. He looked at London from the wide window, with a daydream gaze.

"Mr T…"

"Did you come to take the rests below??" asked Todd looking discreetly at the chest near the entry door.

"Actually… I think we have too many things to settle! And we can't keep acting like they weren't affecting us! The children aren't dumb! They know quite well, or at least I think they have a slight idea of our problems!"

Todd faced her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There's no time like the present for us to talk about them!" said Mrs Lovett "I hardly had the time to tell you what happened below while you were up here with the judge, but…"

Todd just looked at her waiting for whatever she was about to say.

"The Beadle threatened us…"

He looked a bit surprised.

"What kind of "threat"?"

"He said if we didn't improve our life conditions soon… He'll give the kids to Mr Griffin!"

"Don't worry! I'll take care of everything, just like we planed!" said Todd with a creepy smile "Soon the Beadle will take back what he said!"

"It' not that that worries me, Mr T… It's Mr Griffin!"

"Oh, please don't tell me that you also…"

"I keep telling you and I'll repeat it once again: He's not a good influence! He looked sort of excited to have the kids as their property! And I don't like seeing our children being taken against their will!" said Mrs Lovett almost yelling

"Nobody will take them, I guarantee you that! And he knows Judge Turpin. We'll get rid of him after it's over…" said Todd very confident in his words

Mrs Lovett looked at him sadly.

"And what happens after we got rid of him?"

"What are you saying?! I'm no wizard to see into…"

"Is there any chance Mr T?"  
"Chance for what?" asked Todd

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about…" said Mrs Lovett angrily

Todd stepped away from her and he stared again at London from the wide window.

"As for the rest I will take care of that myself! Now it's up to us to keep the custody of the children!" he said seriously

"Yes" said Mrs Lovett looking at the wooden floor

But then she glanced again at him.

"What did your Lucy look like?"

The question left Todd completely stunned.

"Yellow hair… Long yellow hair…" he answered randomly

"She's gone! It's about time for you to accept that fact!" said Mrs Lovett firmly "If you're still alive it's because you were given a second chance!"

Todd was now glancing at London with sorrow in his eyes.

"All you need to do… is know how to take it!"

Todd's inferior lip shook and for moments his eyes seemed to have become teary.

"My Lucy… My dear… Lucy… Johanna…"

Even though disappointed with the theme, Mrs Lovett hugged Todd in a tightly way. She felt his accelerated heart beating strongly next to hers.

"I'm here Mr T"

He looked scared with the hug.

"Always have been, am, and will be here for you!"

Todd kept without reaction then he slowly passed a hand through Mrs Lovett's hair. She laid her head on his shoulder and passes her lips through his neck in a sort of seductive way.

"Go to bed" he said sort of gently to her "Tomorrow we have to get everything ready for the reopening of the barbery and your meatpie shop"

"I will Mr T…" said Mrs. Lovett seeming a bit cheerful "Good night"

Just when she had opened the door to exit the shop

"One more thing my lamb…" he called all of a sudden

"Mr Todd?" she asked surprised

"Tell Violet to come here… now…"

"Violet?! What…?"

"I need her inventive skills… That's all!"

"What about…?" asked Mrs Lovett looking at the chest sort of worried

"Just go call her…" he said with a strange tranquillity in his voice

"Yes Mr T…" said Mrs. Lovett exiting without questioning

* * *

Toby and Sunny were sleeping like a bunch of rocks in the bed. Violet and Klaus feeling their bodies aching were observing them silently.

"The question is: Now where will WE sleep?" asked Klaus

"In the floor it's out of matter, even though it would have been an option when we were with Olaf"

"I'm seriously beginning to worry myself with his visits! And I'm scared that our custody is delivered to him at any moment!"

"Just have faith in Mr T!" said Violet "He and Mrs L are very determined in their upcoming double business"

"I don't know Violet, the food here is so expensive, do you think Mr T will win enough for Mrs Lovett's pies to be REAL meat pies?"

"Oh Klaus, you're acting like you haven't seen him in the contest! I consider him an artist in those matters!"

"Yes, but he could show a bit more concern for us… As our guardian…"

The two brothers sat in the bottom of the bed where Toby and Sunny had begun to snore in unison.

"It's not his fault that he has the personality we see, Klaus"

"But I notice that sometimes he shows a bit tenderness for Sunny…" said Klaus as he watched Sunny drooling on he pillow

"Maybe he remembers of his own daughter with her… I think Sunny had her age when they were separated…" said Violet very thoughtfully "So it's understandable"

"But his wife… What happened after that maniac raped her in that ball?"

"According to Mrs L, she poisoned herself with arsenic… By the way she told me she went directly to a better world"

"Arsenic doesn't always kill, Violet… But I wasn't there to see exactly how much she took, so…"

Suddenly Mrs Lovett entered calmly through the bedroom door

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a low voice

"No, not at all Mrs L!" answered Klaus

"Good… Violet, Mr T need ya…"

"Me?!" said Violet surprised

"Aren't you the inventive one?" asked Mrs Lovett blinking her eye to her

Violet cheered up automatically as she heard the question. She stepped up in a hop and with a huge smile stamped on her face. It looked like every problem she had was nothing at that moment. The thought of putting her inventive skills in action left her perfectly cheerful.

"Oh, yes, yes!" she answered with a bit of a childish expression

"What are you waiting for then, sis?" asked Klaus

Violet left the room almost like floating.

"Mrs Lovett" said Klaus after Violet left the room "I think we'll need more beds…"

Mrs Lovett looked at Toby and Sunny sleeping, snoring and drooling and then smiled at Klaus.

"You may sleep in my bed today child…" she answered delicately

"Oh, Mrs L, are you sure?" he asked feeling remorseful "I don't think that's exactly…"

"It's not a problem at all deary!" answered Mrs Lovett "Besides, Mr T and I have… things to do…"

"I see…" said Klaus imagining the "things" they had to do.

"Now, you go and take a nice bath and go to sleep! Come with me!" said Mrs Lovett leading him to the bathroom

* * *

As she climbed the stairs, Violet pondered about whatever Mr T needed. Was it an automatic shaving machine? No, he was too good with the knife to ask her for something like that. A device that would help him to paint the walls of the shop? Well, that idea felt stupid for her, but those walls sure needed some improvements. An elevator for the customers not to climb all those stairs?

"Ok, I'm thinking too much now!" said Violet laughing to herself.

And as she entered the barbery…

"Did you call for me Mr T?" she asked

"Yes… Come here my child…"

Violet approached and he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to an old and disgusting chair which she recognized as the chair of Mrs Lovett's ex husband.

"Oh don't tell me you're really using this to do your shaves Mr T…" said Violet looking at it like somebody looking to a starving beggar "The customers will wonder if it will break if they sit on it"

Todd looked at Violet and smiled at her.

"Why do you think I called you? After all, Mrs. Lovett did told me about your inventive skills…"

"Well, I can see she told you much about me…" laughed Violet "But this is way too simple for me… Wouldn't you like me to invent something to give you a touch to these walls… They are sure needing it!"

"That won't be necessary, at least for now…" said Todd calmly "Right now I just need you to help me give a touch to the chair in order to make it less rotten and more, shall we say… flexible!"

"Flexible…" said Violet starting to tie her hair with her trusty ribbon

"I can tell you have a quick thought…" said Todd looking at her, interested "Just like Mrs Lovett told me"

Violet smiled with the compliment as she finished tying all of her hair

"Do you have that toolbox, for us to get this started?"

Now, I may have not searched very much of how exactly Violet modified the chair, but we do know she had the precious help of Todd. And even though I don't know exactly how he helped her, or what they discussed about as they were working, what I do know is that Violet felt a feeling of realization as she worked with her guardian. Violet, like most people in our society, worked a lot better individually. Even though her brothers helped her once in a while with getting the material needed for her inventions, she never asked any suggestions from them and she worked faster than a blink of an eye that way. But unlike what Violet thought, the job of modifying the chair showed itself a bit harder than she thought. And it was when Todd started to work with her, when she didn't even asked for help, that Violet felt that feeling I've told you earlier, because she never imagined that she would ever meet someone who worked in perfect unison with her. He seemed to hit on the ideas she didn't and wanted to reach, they listened to each other's suggestions, in short: he was the sort of partner with which she always wanted to work with.

After long hours of work, the two of them didn't look sleepy at all, as they looked at the final result with a huge satisfaction.

"It's not exactly one of the most amazing things I've ever came up with, but I hope it's useful to you"

Todd places his two hands on Violet's shoulders and she felt him kissing her on the top of her head.

"What would I be without you…"

She smiled cheerfully.

"I hope I was really useful to you Mr T" said Violet picking up the tool box "Where do you want me to leave this?"

"Wait, first leave the saw…"

"What for?!" asked Violet curious

"Ummm, Mrs Lovett is the one who asked me to give her the saw, dunno why…"

Violet took the saw off and handed it to Todd.

"I hope you don't mind me going to bed now…" said Violet

"Go, go! You need your rest child!"

"Well, nighty night then, Mr T…"

And she exited though the door.

"Goodnight child…" he whispered as he started to saw the floor behind the chair

When Violet came into the pie shop she saw Klaus drinking a glass of what she assumed to be gin.

"Klaus!" she was about to call him out

"It's water! See for yourself!" said Klaus handing her the glass

Violet smelled the liquid then gave it again to Klaus.

"Why is your hair so wet?" asked Violet

"Oh, Mrs Lovett prepared me a bath! I think she's preparing one for you too!"

"Oh, God that wasn't…" said Violet

"Yes it is child!" said Mrs Lovett appearing from out of nowhere "Now, you two will stay in my room tonight, but before you go to bed I want to have a little chat with you!"

The two of them came closer to Mrs Lovett.

"Promise me you children won't ever, ever, ever go into the cellar…" she said in a low voice

Just when Klaus was about to ask why, Mrs Lovett interrupted him.

"Just promise me!" she said lowering her voice more

"Yes ma'm… We promise" said Violet taking her brother's hand

"Off you go, now, me and Mr T have work to do… Violet your bath is waiting by the way"

"Sure ma'm! Good Night!" said Violet walking upstairs with her brother behind her

"I wonder what kind of "work" they're going to do…" said Klaus with a tone in his voice that seemed something between disgusted and suspicious.

"Klaus, it's none of our business!" said Violet "Now off to bed, I'll be there in a sec…"

Klaus went to Mrs Lovett's room a bit grumpy and Violet made her way into the bathroom.

* * *

"So the device is completed now, eh?" asked Mrs Lovett as she came in the barbery once again.

"Put that lump in this chair…" said Todd pointing at the chest "I want to test it!"

Mrs Lovett opened the chest and removed Pirelli's strong bloody body out of it.

"A little help would be appreciated Mr T!" said Mrs Lovett who didn't seem to have the strength to carry Pirelli.

Todd came immediately, and they made a huge effort together as they say sat Pirelli's dead body in the chair. Then he pressed the switch and the chair made a movement as the trap door behind it opened and threw Pirelli's dead body directly to the cellar.

Violet who was laying in the tub, almost asleep woke up all of a sudden. She thought she heard something. Something falling violently. It was so quiet in the house that even the sound of a rat squeaking could be heard from the lower floor.

"Must be Mr T and Mrs L doing their thing…" she said immediately putting that behind her back

And she laid her head down and closed her eyes while having a daydream about Anthony.

Mrs Lovett and Todd were looking down the opened trap door. Pirelli's body was down there, some blood around it maybe because it hit his head on the ground.

"This will be perfect for us…" said Mrs Lovett finding their plan perfect for earning money.

"Oh yes, Mrs Lovett…" said Todd placing his hand on Mrs Lovett's waist "It will be a bloody business allright…"

And the two of them smiled psychopathically at eachother.


	14. A Strange Threat

Three months passed and during those long instants much of the problems with which the family had seen itself had disappeared. The budget of Mrs. Lovett seemed to have increased, and since the reopening of her meat pie shop the success and the changes were visible.

Sweeney Todd's saloon still needed something to cheer up the environment, but Mrs. Lovett's meat pies shop seemed more animated since the customers have increased.

The Baudelaires, along with Toby, helped Mrs. Lovett in the shop, especially at night when the customers were more

Klaus was already sick of asking Mrs. Lovett : "Where do you buy your meat, Mrs. L?", but she simply answered "At the fair!" then she asked "Who's up for a nice mat pie?", then Toby answered enthusiastically "I do! I do! I do!"

Anybody who went to the shop at that time would say that they were a family with no troubles, at least in business and financial matters, and sometimes you could hear one and another speaking of a certain affair between the barber and the baker.

Violet was quite relieved, as she saw that the business was progressing and there were more tasks and chours to be done. At that moment she just wanted something to distract her of the matter that bothered her. She felt relieved when she helped Mrs. Lovett placing equipments to the pies in the basement, and when she helped around the shop. But now that that she was there, with nobody around, she couldn't but to think of the problem that haunted her frequently in her dreams.

"_Ah, ah, ah!"_

_She could still hear his ironic laughter echoing in her ears. Several hands were grabbing her. She yelled and yelled with all the strength in her lungs. She wanted to be saved. And only __**he**__ could save her…_

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

_And yet he was there laughing at her despair._

"_You're so naïve Violet Baudelaire!"_

_They haven't established any type of personal contact ever since that happened months ago. He kept going to the meat pie shop whenever he could, but the two of them ignored each other if they were alone._

"_Who would want anything with a girl like YOU?!" he laughed while his eyes shined more than Count Olaf's eyes _

"_Don't do this to me Anthony!" she yelled as she felt the hands around her ripping her clothes_

_On the next moment the hands has disappeared, and she was kneeling with Anthony standing right in front of her. She felt naked. Her clothes were ripped in pieces._

_She stood up covering most part of her body with her hands. She didn't knew what was worst: the silences between them or the fact that she was practically naked in front of him that moment. She felt weak as she headed for him lumping._

"_Anthony…" she said with a weak voice stretching her hand in his direction_

_And then he suddenly spat in her face. She backed, touching the place where he spat at her._

"_You disgust me!" he laughed "You're pathetic! Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic…"_

_The word "Pathetic" kept echoing through the air as Anthony suddenly turned into Count Olaf, with his one eyebrow and his evil shining eyes as he launched himself at her and laid himself over her_

"_You will be mine again!" he said evilly as he started to rip the rest of her clothes._

_She yelled with pain, despair, fear, horror, every kind of feeling invading her right now_

"Violet! VIOLET!"

When she came to herself she was with her head on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder.

"Violet! Are you listening to me?" asked Mrs Lovett looking like she was about to cry any moment

"Oh Mrs Lovett…" said Violet with a calm yet forced voice tone "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for causing you such concerns"

"What's happening to you sweetie?"

Violet took a deep breath.

"It's Anthony boy! Isn't it?" assumed Mrs Lovett

Violet nodded

"Mrs Lovett I… I don't know how he feels about me…"

"Ohhh, child…" said Mrs Lovett petting her head "I know darn well how that can be complicated…"

"He hasn't changed a word with me in three months…" said Violet sadly

"But… Are you mad at each other?"

"No, we…"

And Violet eventually told her what happened

"He needs some time to think… You better let time pass until he clears his mind."

Violet didn't knew anything else to think.

"Go fix yourself child, you still need to try the new suits I bought for you…" said Mrs Lovett standing up "Oh, me bones…"

Violet noticed that Mrs Lovett seemed weaker than usual, but she didn't say anything.

"I've been putting on a little weight lately…"

"How the heck can that be possible Mrs L?" asked Violet forgetting about her problem that moment

"Dunno, strange metabolism I have…" said Mrs Lovett fixing her dress

Violet noticed that Mrs Lovett's dress was large. Perhaps too large for her. The skirt looked like a skirt you would only remember to bring in a Victorian ball.

"Go, child it's almost 8 eve! I want to see you in your suits and the customers opinions…"

And Violet walked toward her room without another word.

* * *

"That lady over there has been hanging around the street these days…" said Toby glancing intensely at the window

"What lady?" asked Klaus joining Toby

"Oh, you didn't came in time to see her!"

"But how is she?"

"Heck if I know…" said Toby ironically "A beggar, a delirious one… She came to me the other day saying something about a witch and an evil spell, something like that… She looked like a lunatic singing!"

"Does everybody have to sing around here?" laughed Klaus looking himself in the mirror "What do you think of this suit?"

"The girls will be all around you Klaus!" laughed Toby

"You also look like you're hitting on someone tonight, eh Toby?" Klaus laughed back

"These suits could do for a ball… But I think we have to cause a good impression on the customers!"

"More and more rich people are coming here, yeah…"

Violet suddenly entered the room where the boys were.

"Oh, I see the costumes fit you like gloves…" she smiled as she came in

But they just stood there looking at her shocked

"Violet…" asked Klaus stupefied to see his sister wearing an incredibly provocative dress "Why did you choose that dress?"

"It was the cutest, and besides…" said Violet spinning "I made some modifications to make it more charming"

"And why all that makeup?" asked Toby also looking shocked

"Well, ehe…" said Violet blushing "I don't think the customers would like being attended by an ugly maitress!"

Klaus and Toby looked at each other, then they busted into laughs.

"What's so funny?!" yelled Violet

"Is that all for Anthony?!" laughed Toby

Violet felt embarrassed.

"What are you saying?!" she said becoming redder than her makeup

"It's because he's coming to eat here with his crew tonight, eh sis?" laughed Klaus

"You're crazy! I hate Anthony, of course I wouldn't fix myself up for him!"

"Yeay, yeah we sure can tell how much you hate each other…" laughed the boys like drunk maniacs

"Honestly why do you have to be so childish!" said Violet exiting the room furiously

Klaus and Toby looked at each other after she left

"She's the one being childish, only a little girl would prep herself that way" said Klaus laughing with Toby as they went down the stairs to get to business.

"Ready boys?" asked Mrs Lovett cheerfully "Oh, you little gentlemens…"

"Thank you ma'm" said Toby blushing lightly

"Toby, to the door! Klaus, to the inside tables! Violet serves outside!"

And so the meat pie opened. Toby sang at the door to call attentions while Klaus went and came to the stand to get bandages filled with fresh meat pies to the customers.

"Mrs Lovett…" said Klaus looking hungrily at the pies waiting in the stand

"No Klaus!" said Mrs Lovett "We're in service don't forget about that!"

Klaus looked down and kept with his duties.

Meanwhile Violet had came with a bandage in a table where a crew of sailors, including Anthony, was eating animatedly. It's unnecessary to say that the change of looks was intense.

"Aye, doll face, wanna come and sit on me lap for a little while?" asked one of the sailors

"Ummm, wouldn't you prefer me serving you a nice meatpie?" asked Violet

Suddenly he stood up and headed toward her. He looked a little older than Anthony.

"I'll have something with meat allright!" he said suddenly gropping Violet's backside

Anthony suddenly stood up and pushed his friend.

"Ullrich the wine has already arrived on your head, control yourself!" he said calling him out loud

"Oh, com'on Tony!" he said visibly drunk "That's why you don't 'ave any love life! You gotta be relaxed jus' like Me! Come on…"

Suddenly Violet felt herself being pushed by the arm, by Mrs Lovett. She watched as a glass of wine and gin was put in front of Anthony but she didn't see if he drank or not.

"Violet, please change me that dress and take off all that makeup!" said Mrs Lovett with a face somewhere between angered and embarrassed "This is a meat pie shop, not a porn theater!"

"But…! Violet was going to say

"I know you want him to make up his mind, but it's not by changing your look that you're going to make it happen faster! Now go put yourself decent, too much people are looking already!" said Mrs Lovett firmly

"Ok Mrs L…" said Violet heading upstairs sadly.

Mrs Lovett watched her as she pitied for her.

Klaus ran to answer to a customer, when he saw something peculiar. A customer heading up the stairs to meet Todd in his barbery. Suddenly it came to his head countless situations on which many customers went up. But why couldn't he ever see them coming down? He had heard hundreds of times people saying on the streets that there had been countless disappearances of gentlemen, all of then seen last time on Sweeney Todd's barbery.

"_Klaus you're thinking too much!"_ he said to himself

"Toby! Throw the old woman out!" he heard Mrs Lovett yelling as Toby threw somebody out

Toby passed by him next.

"Keep an eye on that woman Klaus, she was the one who came to me the other day!"

"Right Toby…" said Klaus getting back to business

* * *

Violet had already washed her face and picked a less provoking dress to keep on with her service. She couldn't take it anymore, the silences between her and Anthony. The dreams she had with him were too confusing. But if there was anything that wasn't at all confusing were her feelings:

_**She Loved Him…**_

She was sure about it! She loved Anthony too much to suffer like that with him. Suddenly she found remembering her very first kiss with him…

And she cried…

For the first time during all that time, she cried.

"Oh Anthony…" she sobbed all alone in the bathroom

It was a heavy silence inside. A little window allowed her to hear the animation going on outside.

Violet looked at herself in the mirror

"Maybe he's not destined to love me…" she said to herself

Suddenly the lights went out.

An evil laughter echoed.

"Poor child…" said a strangely familiar voice

Violet felt herself tense and paralyzed by fear.

"That insolent boy doesn't even try to earn you…But I… I make the possible to have you as mine…"

"To have our fortune, you mean!" said Violet loudly

"Oh Violet…" whispered a voice right behind her

"Don't touch me!" yelled Violet

"Violet, Violet, Violet…" whispered the voice again laughing evilly "Why do you continue to deny out destiny… together…"

"Never! It will never happen!" said Violet feeling the urge to call for help

"You should never say never my dear… Once Sweeney Todd is out of the way and you in my guardianship , you will be once again my bride and the fortune shall be mine at last…"

"Don't you dare approach Mr T!" said Violet showing bravery

"Kill him? Oh, no, no, no, no…" he said laughing evilly

And she felt freezing when he whispered in her ear one last time:

"_**I guarantee you one thing my dear: he will deliver you to me himself…"**_

When Violet decided to turn around to face him and exclaim: "What are you saying?!", he was gone

She felt completely scared.

"_**He will deliver you to me himself…"**_

She wandered through the hallway completely freaked out. She couldn't understand. What was his plan after all?! Could that be the reason why he was making friends with her new guardian.

All the doubts were still installing in Violet's head, when she crossed with Todd precisely when she was about to enter her room to change her dress.

"You're here?" he asked seeming slightly surprised

"Ye-Yeah…" said Violet not looking at him "Mrs Lovett thinks the dress is too… provoking…"

Next she looked at him. He looked in his eyes and she looked into his.

"_He couldn't do it…I don't believe it…"_ she tried to convince herself

"Hurry up then, it's crowded today…" he answered

"Yes, Mr T…" she said opening the door of her bedroom and glancing once again the eyes of her guardian as she thought

"_Or could he…?"_

* * *

_**PREPARE FOR A REVELATION ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	15. Revelation on Christmas Eve

**AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR A BONUS CHAPTER THAT WILL BE POSTED IN A SEPARATE STORY**

**SEARCH FOR IT BY THE NAME "Sweeney Todd meets A Series of Unfortunate Events – Chapter 15.5"**

**YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT, I JUST FELT LIKE MAKING A BONUS CHAPTER ;P**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY AND PREPARE FOR A REVELATION**

* * *

Christmas was coming.

On a fine morning, the children woke up, and after seeing the sky covered with strange grey clouds, when they peeked from their windows they saw that it was snowing. The pie shop was closed for Christmas, and the Baudelaires took their time to play around in the snow. They felt little again as they made a snow ball battle.

Mrs Lovett's house was entirely decorated with mistletoes, red candles, chocolates, among other stuff.

Strangely Griffin hadn't given any life signs ever since the threat he made to Violet. Even though they were rather happy with the fact that he was gone and with Christmas, they were keeping a safe lookout, just in case he would pop up at any minute.

And Christmas came without the children even noticing.

It was an excitement as the children opened their presents on Christmas Eve. Everybody was reunited on the living room, and it was almost midnight. Even though tradition tells you have to wait until midnight to open your presents, the children couldn't wait any longer.

Violet had received a package, and she was told by Mrs Lovett to go to her room with that package, to try out "a little something I thought, might suit you…", according to her.

Klaus was reading a new book called "Journey to the Center of the Earth". He had heard about it for a while and he was exploring it animatedly.

"Aye, Klaus, don't jump to the last page before reading all of it!" exclaimed Mrs Lovett

"I know, it's just, I wanted this book for such a while, you don't imagine!" he answered with his eyes shining childishly "What did you give my sister? She's taking quite a while trying whatever you gave her…"

"You wait and see boy… Are you comfortable with your clothes Toby…" said Mrs. Lovett as Toby walked in the room with warm wintery clothes

"I feel better ma'm…" said Toby talking by his nose. He had caught a cold two days ago, and even though he still managed to stand, he felt a little fever sometimes

"Sit on my lap, love, you look like you could lay down…" said Mrs Lovett inviting Toby to sit on the couch, with his legs on her lap and his head on her shoulder

After he sat, he yawned.

"Hang on just a little bit, then you can go sleep for a while…" said Mrs Lovett kissing Toby on the cheek "Oh Violet, you look adorable…"

Sunny who had just received a toy, that allowed her to put her teeth into action, stopped biting and looked amazed at her sister. Violet was dressed with a fantastic white dress that made her look like a lady.

"I feel weird Mrs Lovett…" said Violet embarrassed, but with a happy face

"Nonsense sweetie…" said Mrs Lovett "You look so adorable…"

Violet looked at Klaus and he smiled back like saying he agreed.

She then headed to Todd who was looking distractedly at Mrs Lovett. He then looked at her.

"You look dazzling…" he said quickly

Violet blushed lightly.

"Thanks Mr T…"

He suddenly stood up and came closer to her.

"Would you care for a dance?"

Violet looked surprised but smiled.

"Why… Oh, I never really danced before…" said Violet "And from what I've seen from you and Mrs Lovett you dance like a professional, and I don't think…"

But he grabbed both her hands.

"Let me teach you then…"

And they began to dance like they were actually dancing in a ball.

"If I step on you, I'm sorry…" said Violet feeling like she was about to mess up at any minute.

But he just smiled lightly, then he seemed to distract himself.

Sunny approached a small wooden box curious.

"Kiodat?" she asked, meaning "What's this?"

And when she opened it, she had the answer that it was a music box. As soon as the sound began to play somehow both Todd and Violet seemed to share the same feeling as they danced, like they were flying.

Violet had a moment of memory and imagination.

_She suddenly remembered one time, before her parents died, she was 6 and Klaus was 4. She was precisely turning 6 that day_ _and the Baudelaire parents had invited the whole family to celebrate the fact. She was reunited around the table_ _next to Klaus and with some of her "girlfriends._

"_Happy Birthday dear Violet…"_

_The singing was aloud, and she was shaking of excitement._

"…_Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu…"_

_And she blew out the candles with all the air she had in her little chest. The applauses seemed to echo throughout the room._

_Later after most of the guests were gone, everybody was dancing a slow tune. Violet was sitting in the couch with little Klaus sleeping in her shoulder._

_And then she saw her parents dancing. They were moving very slowly, and to Violet they seemed to levitate._

"_Wow… I wonder if I will ever dance with someone like that…" she thought as her parents embraced themselves._

And for a few moments Violet seemed to imagine she was dancing like that with Anthony…

Todd however looked at Violet and saw Lucy in her place. She used to dance just like that with him. It was so strange, the way they were moving seemed to make him imagine Lucy in Violet's place. But it was Lucy, clearly there, in his arms. Was it a ghost? What would it be like if he could kiss her…? One last time…?

And then the music box stopped.

Todd and Violet seemed to come back to the tough reality around them. Violet felt weird. Why did she think of him as Anthony? Could Anthony ever dance with her better than Todd had?

"Thanks…" said Violet smiling "You do dance like a professional…"

Todd nodded.

"Can we go outside?" asked Toby all of a sudden standing up "It's snowing, I want to play…"

"Off you go…" said Mrs Lovett as the children rushed outside "And put on something warm before you go!"

After the children were outside Klaus, Violet and Toby making another of their snow ball battles, and Sunny laying on the ground making a snow angel, Mrs Lovett came closer to Todd who was looking to the snow falling dully, though the window.

"Wouldn't it be marvelous?" she asked him

"What?"

"If you, me, the children… If we could feel like this every day… We would be happy… As a real family!"

"What are you trying to get to?" he asked facing her

"Toby, go inside! It's getting too cold for you!" said Violet, and Toby obeyed her

"I'm suggesting…" said Mrs Lovett seductively "You, and me… United in holy matrimony"

He came closer to her.

"What makes you think that?! I can't love, and you know it!" he said almost yelling

"You have to put it behind you!" said Mrs Lovett seeming ready to start an argument

"I can't do it Neille!" he said coming closer to her

But when he was practically glued to her he noticed something peculiar.

"What's…?" Mrs Lovett was about to ask

But she suddenly silenced herself in fear as Todd passed his hand softly through her belly. She looked scared as Todd's hand moved from her belly to her neck. And he pushed her against the wall furiously.

Toby who was hidden behind the door placed his hand on his mouth as he whispered to himself:

"_It can't be… She can't be…"_

"Why did you hide this from me?" he asked with a furious tone

"Hide what?" asked Mrs Lovett playing naïve

"Don't fuck with my sanity!"

"I'm not…" said Mrs Lovett feeling the tears coming at any moment

He released his hand from her neck.

"Who's the father?" he asked feeling his heart pounding, trying to deny what he was feeling.

"Don't tell me it's not too evident Mr Barker…"

"Will you tell me once and for all?!" he yelled

The two of them gazed at each other intensely.

"This child… is _**yours**_… A Barker… Son or daughter of Benjamin Barker…" she said as serious as him

Toby fell on his knees, visibly shocked. He felt himself heading, more by instinct than by an order of his brain, outside where the Baudelaires were.

"Toby what are you doing here?! I thought I told you to…" said Violet, but then she noticed the confused expression on his face

"Toby?" she asked as he came toward her

"What is it?" she asked worried

"Mrs Lovett… Mrs Lovett is…"

Meanwhile in the parlor a heavy environment had installed. Todd was in the couch completely out of his mind

"How could this happen?!" he asked disturbed

"These things happen…"

"Don't play with this! It's complicated having four… five, now!"

"Well I didn't make him or her alone, have I?!" she exclaimed

But he stood silent.

"Just face it!" said Mrs Lovett cynically "You're not man enough to assume your problems!"

In rage Todd seemed to rush to her and grabbing her by the arms made her look at hims straightly.

"I'll show you if I'm man enough or not!"

And he kissed her in a freezing way, perhaps even more freezing than the winter that havocked London at that time. It felt weird when he noticed that Mrs Lovett was kissing him back, but in a warmer way. It was indeed weird, feeling that he was kissing her by hate, yet she warmed him with love.

He separated from her feeling dizzy

"Why Benjamin…"

He looked at her and saw the shining tears making her face more shining.

"Why this kiss and why are you here?!"

"Please don't call me that!" he said feeling strange

"It doesn't matter to me anyways…" she said looking at him furiously "When I lost you… When you were taken, I felt… I felt a part of me had died… You haunted me in my dreams… You left me and you leave me confused…"

Suddenly her hand seemed to fly in the air before hitting on Todd's face violently.

"WHY?!" she yelled sobbing "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME DIE FASTER?!"

She sobbed more and he lifted her face, so that she could face him.

"I had the right to know…"

She took a deep breath.

"I was scared…"

"Scared?" he repeated in a low voice

She stepped away from him and talked to him not looking at him from the front.

"Yes, scared…You're so obsessed by the judge that I feared that you looked at the child with hate for being in your plans… And that I…I… eventually hated him too… You wish the world away because it destroyed your dream life… I hate you for that! I hate you with all the strength left in me! And I know you hate me too… Me… The children… Our son… You hate us all…"

He slowly walked to her.

"Sometimes… Sometimes I… I prefer that you were… you were… you were really dead!"

He stopped when he heard and felt the disappointment of such words

"Was that…" said Todd with his hands shaking and his face burning from the slap "Was that what you wanted?"

She faced him.

"Yes…" she answered in a sobby cry

Without thinking much about what he was doing, he hugged her and made her lay her head on his shoulder.

"I just want you to know…" he said in a low voice "…that I never hated you… Neither you, neither the kids… I never hated you…"

She just cried and cried silently in his arms.

"Will you…?"

She looked at him so he could finish the question.

"Will you marry me?" he asked unconsciously

She neither simile, neither angered herself. She laid her head on his shoulder again.

Todd thought about Lucy intensely as he embraced her. It was exactly like that that he used to embrace her.

At that moment he didn't knew exactly why he was embracing her that way, but the familiarity he felt while thinking of Lucy made him hug her even more tightly.

The children looked discreetly from the door. The Baudelaires cried as the saw them sitting in the couch, Mrs Lovett on Todd's lap and their lips fusing on a rather silent kiss. They were looking forward to the birth of their baby. She should be 4 month pregnant or so, maybe in Spring they would have the chance of meeting the new family member.

Toby looked at them and a thought echoed in his head:  
"_He doesn't love her… I __**know**__ he doesn't love her…"_

* * *

**_KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR THE BONUS CHAPTER_**

**_AND WHEN I'M A REAL WRITER EXPECT STORIES LIKE THIS FROM ME ;)_**

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF THE STORY BY NOW, AND IF IT'S SOMETHING WORTH CONTINUING_**

**_CHEERS FROM SARA_**


	16. Insecurance and Hope

**_IF YOU WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO JOHANNA, GO TO MY PAGE TO CHECK OUT THE BONUS CHAPTER ;P_**

**_Enjoy this new one anyways._**

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful, Mr T?"

Spring had come. The sun shined intensely over the heads of Todd and Mrs Lovett. The wind blew and Mrs Lovett's hairs fluttered a little on the air.

"Oh…" Todd seemed to wake up from a dream "What are you saying?"

He looked her from top to bottom. Her face seemed more joyful than in Christmas. The money they had earned had made them win enough money for Mrs Lovett to buy more clothing. She was dressed right now with a blue and white dress. But the thing he immediately looked at was to her womb. It had grown a little bit. She looked like she was she was six or seven month pregnant by now.

"I'm talking about our wedding in a few weeks…" said Mrs Lovett slightly angered while Todd petted her tummy distractedly.

On the other side, on a creek nearby, Toby and Klaus played and threw water at each other.

"Whoops…" said Klaus throwing water at Toby "You had something in your face?"

"Is it clean?" asked Toby throwing water at Klaus

Violet sat in the grass looking at both of them distractedly.

Then she lay down on the grass thinking...

"_Where is Anthony after all this time? He never gave any life signs after the beginning of December… Oh where are you Tony?"_

"Violet! Where's Sunny?" asked Klaus from nowhere making Violet wake up

"Sunny?" called Violet

Sunny was wandering around chasing a grasshopper. She was trying hard to catch it but uselessly. When it seemed she was going to grab it, all of a sudden she felt two hands picking her up. When she looked back she saw that the two hands belonged to Mrs Lovett.

"Tuifo!" exclaimed Sunny, meaning "I almost had him until you interfered, witch!"

"You're getting dirty in the grass, lass" said Mrs Lovett sitting her in the towel where she was sitting with Todd

Sunny sucked out her tongue to Mrs Lovett, then she felt herself being grabbed once again but onto Todd's lap. Sunny smiled at her guardian and his gaze seemed to loose itself for moments

"There must be a way to the Judge…" he said a bit to himself, but loudly

Mrs Lovett looked at him a bit serious.

"Again the Judge Mr T?!" she asked calm, but still very serious

Sunny looked at both of them curious. What had a Judge to do with their wedding? Was he the one who would give them the rings? She felt an urge to chase after the grasshopper she was chasing a little while ago, but the conversation about the judge had made her curious.

But Mrs Lovett suddenly made a joyful face and came closer to Todd.

"Forget about that now… We have the chance to have a life… You, me, the children, our baby… Oh, I can see it now…"

Suddenly she began to sing while kissing Todd.

"_Ohh Mr. Todd! I'm so happy! I could, eat you up I really could! You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd, what I dream, if the business stays as good? Where I'd really like to go… In a year or so? Don't you want to know?"_

"No" said Sunny

"Of course…" said Todd looking slightly angered

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"Nooooo" repeated Sunny

"Yes! I do!" said Todd

Now what I'm about to describe is Mrs Lovett's daydreams of her future life, a life, which I'm unhappy to say would happen only in her daydreams and never for real.

There they were, the seven of them, including the newborn baby at the beach. While Todd and Mrs Lovett were sitting in the sand with their swimsuits, and the baby in a little basket with a towel covering the hot sun, the children were playing haply near the sea.

"_By the sea Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet, by the sea Mr. Todd oh, I know you'd love it, you and me, Mr. T, we could be alone… In a house wot we'd almost own, down by the sea!"_

"_Anything you say!"_ said Todd looking too serious

"_Wouldn't that be smashing?"_ asked Mrs Lovett as a big wave struck the children to the sandy ground

"Gath!" exclaimed Sunny, meaning "Bleargh, salty water!"

"_Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel, where it's just you and me and the English Channel, in our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy, we'll have chums over ev'ry Friday!"_

And while she was singing that they were all sitting at the table with a couple of boring people, Todd was very still, Violet had her shoulders on the table, Klaus was with his head laid on the table, Toby was playing with his food, and Sunny was biting the spoon of boredom.

"Please let it be over…" whispered Klaus bumping his head on the table

"_By the sea! Don'tcha love the weather? By the sea!"_

Now they were taking a walk on a bridge by the sea, Mr. Todd and Mrs Lovett all dressed formally, and also the children who followed them a little from behind.

"I wish I was inventing something…" said Violet

"I wish I was reading something…" said Klaus

"Jibita!" said Sunny meaning "I wish Mrs Horror would just shut up with her damming fantasies!"

"_We'll grow old together! By the seaside, hoo hoo! By the beautiful sea…"_

And she stopped, while she and Todd stared at the sea.

"_It'll be so quiet, that who'll come by it except a seagull, hoo hoo… We shouldn't try it though till it's legal for two-hoo!"_

And the next scenery was a church where the wedding was supposed to happen in a few weeks. Bothe of them were dressed as a bride and groom. Some of the guests were crying, others looked at them like they had never seen a marriage before. Violet and Sunny were holding on the bride's veil.

"_But a seaside wedding could be devised, me rumpled bedding legitimized! My eyelids'll flutter, I'll turn into butter the moment I mutter "I do-hoo"!!_

"Do you take this woman to be your legitimate bride, in sickness and in health, till death throws you apart?"

Todd seemed to ponder for a few minutes then he just nodded.

Violet and Sunny looked surprised with that.

"Kitiah!" whispered Sunny, meaning "Oh please, it's like he's doing a favor to her!"

"You may kiss the bride!"

And they gave a quick kiss.

"Well, at least this went faster than I was expecting…" whispered Klaus to Toby as they threw rice and petals of flowers to the new set of husband and wife…

"_Down by the sea! Married nice and proper! By the sea! Bring along your chopper, to the seaside hoo hoo, by the beautiful sea…"_

When Mrs Lovett came back to reality Violet, Klaus and Toby were both standing and looking at them.

"How nice of you to join us…" said Mrs Lovett "You're soaking wet…"

"We were at the creek…" answered Klaus "Did we miss anything?"

"Nope" said Sunny

* * *

It was night, and Todd had just finished his business for the day. As he wiped the blood and sweat in his face he felt like having a good rest after killing 9 customers that day. He entered the room that he started to share with Mrs Lovett after they got engaged and saw her sleeping quietly in their bed. She was sleeping very deeply and with her hairs covering her face.

He laid down in the bed next to her. He touched his shoulder and noticed that she was shivering. Her skin was all chilled out and as soon as he touched her he noticed that she was frozen.

He held her from behind as his lips kissed her chilled shoulder, then her neck.

"Already finished for the day, Mr. T?" she said almost like she was mumbling

"Yes, my pet… Are you… awake?"

She turned to him and held his face. She was awake but didn't look sober at all.

"Yes…" she said still looking dizzy "Are you going to leave me?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"If you found out your Lucy was still alive, would you leave me?"

Todd didn't knew what to say to her. He knew that she wasn't conscious, but he didn't want to hurt her by confessing that he wanted Lucy back in his life, though it seemed a long lost dream. He knew he was rushing onto that marriage; he never really had the time to analyze what he felt about her. He did care for her, but strangely not the way he used to care for Lucy.

He felt something lying on his chest and saw that she had fell asleep permanently.

She wasn't chilled anymore.

He raised her head a little bit and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"**Whether I love you, or not… Know that I do care for you…" **he whispered to her

Then he once again passed his hand on her womb. It seemed that the baby was kicking a little. He wondered if it would be a girl, just like his little daughter…

All of a sudden a tear slid from his eye and fell on Mrs Lovett's face. She just groaned a little then continued to sleep like nothing had happened.

He didn't feel very comfortable in sleeping in the same bed with her that night. He covered her with the bed's warm sheets, and walked out of the room.

Then he laid himself on the couch in the parlor and had a hard time in falling asleep.

* * *

On the next morning Violet woke up and fixed herself to clean everything up to the customers that would be coming in the morning.

As she lounged herself while passing by the parlor, she noticed Todd sleeping quietly on the couch.

She wondered if he had some sort of misunderstanding with Mrs Lovett on the previous night.

She came closer to him silently and pulled the blanket that was over him closer to his face. Then she passed her hand softly through Todd's face.

"**He will deliver you to me himself…"**

Then she went to the pie shop and started to sweep the floor. Her thoughts then wandered into Todd and the threat Griffin had made to her months ago. She felt an urge to go back to the parlor, wake her guardian and ask him if he would ever deliver her and her brothers to someone bad or if he would ever allow anybody to harm them. But she was so scared to be messing with his way of being. And Griffin had barely given any life signs lately. She was with hopes that he had given up to get their fortune, but the suspicions that Klaus and Toby had from time to time weren't making things easier. She wanted to believe at all costs that Todd was a good man deep inside, but the factors around her were constantly giving her the idea that she wasn't thinking correctly. Should she fix herself on what she thought or in what other people said?

Then she heard the door opening.

"Sorry it's a bit early, we're not opened yet…" said Violet throwing her hair away from her face

"Hello Violet!"

Violet suddenly rose her gaze to the door and saw Anthony standing a few meters of distance from her. He was different.

"Oh," she said trying to hid the embarrassment "Anthony… Long time no see…"

"Long time indeed…" he said coming closer to her

"So what do you want?!" she asked outraged "After all this time…"

"… I've made my decision!" completed Anthony

Violet looked him waiting of whatever he had to say to her.

"I've been away from London all this time… The sea helped me to clear my ideas… Whenever I watched the sea, even though it made me calmer… I thought about how much I missed you… How I wanted to come back to see you… And now, well… I'm here…"

"What about Johanna?" asked Violet like she wanted to test him

"Johanna is gone… She never gave any life signs after Christmas… I passed randomly on the Judge's house and the bard he had placed in her window months ago are still there…"

Violet found weird for somebody to overprotect a girl like that, but then she felt Anthony coming closer to her.

"So I think… I've wasted too much time with my indecisions…" he said really close to her

Violet lowered her gaze.

"I don't know exactly what to say to that Anthony…"

And she in fact didn't. He made her go through all that, he deserved that she said no. But something inside of her kept telling her that he was being serious.

He lifted her face with a finger.

"Then don't say anything at all..."

And with that same finger he led her head closer to his, and finally they kissed shyly.

They slowly separated and looked at each other.

"Did I do something I shouldn't?" he asked clearly concerned about her.

Violet smiled and looked around her.

"I just don't think Mrs Lovett's shop is the best place for us to settle our things…"

Anthony smiled to her as they exited quietly through the back door.

Todd then woke up with daylight striking his face. He stood up and he heard some noises on the upper floors. The people in the house were waking up.

He headed to the pie shop and when he was going onto his barbery he noticed that the back door was opened.

Was somebody there? Had somebody entered the house? Or had it been just the wind?

He headed slowly to the door. He could hear loud breathing, along with some giggles.

"_Must be some dogs with the heat…"_ he thought as he all of a sudden walked out just to see Anthony and Violet interwoven in one another, almost giving the feeling like they were actually glued to eachtother.


	17. Tensions and Fear

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Todd almost without thinking

Anthony and Violet immediately released themselves in fear.

"Mr Todd…" said Violet not knowing if she was supposed to feel either scared or embarrassed "I… I…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled coming closer to them

Violet felt herself shaking, then she felt Anthony embracing her as if wanting to protect her.

Todd stopped.

"Let her go, Anthony…" asked Todd calmly

Anthony also looked scared at him.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" yelled Todd again coming closer to them

"Mr. T, I can explain…" Anthony was about to say, but suddenly...

**_POW!_**

Todd punched him really hard in the face. Violet screamed as Anthony placed himself on his knees and spat blood on the floor.

Mrs Lovett came from nowhere scared with the noise

"What's going on here?"

Violet yelled once again.

"Violet! Violet what's… AH!" she yelled as she saw Anthony trying to get up with wires of blood coming off his nose and mouth.

Just as Todd was preparing to hit him again, Mrs Lovett held his hand.

"Control yourself, Mr TODD!" shouted Mrs Lovett

Violet kept screaming uncontrollably.

"Stay out of this Nellie!" whispered Todd to Mrs Lovett

Anthony finally managed to stand up.

"Get out of here Anthony… GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" yelled Todd

Anthony looked sadly at Violet, whose face was soaking wet with tears. She returned the look with sorrow.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Todd preparing to kick him out as Mrs Lovett grabbed him.

"Stop it!" yelled Mrs Lovett as Anthony ran off without another word

Violet kept looking at the alley where Anthony had disappeared.

"You are forbidden to ever say one lousy word to that boy again!" said Todd pointing a finger toward her face

Violet just looked at him without knowing what to think.

"Why…? Why do I have to stop talking…?"

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!" yelled Todd

Violet just ran to her room. As she ran she passed by Toby and her siblings who had just seen the whole scene through the back door.

"Ganatatou…" whispered Sunny saying "What was this all about…"

The three of them were as disturbed as anybody who had seen the whole thing.

* * *

In the middle of the day not a word was said about the matter.

Violet wouldn't come out of her room, and when Klaus tried to talk to her, he could hear his sister whispering something strange.

Mrs Lovett, Klaus and Toby were on that moment at the shop, doing their business.

"How are you Mrs L?" asked Klaus from out of nowhere, breaking the silence

"Oh, I'm fine Klaus, don't worry yourself!" said Mrs Lovett petting Klaus in the head.

"Are you sure?" asked Toby

The boys, not only had their suspicions about Todd got tighter, but also they somehow had begun to fear for Mrs Lovett's life. They couldn't explain it, but due to the scene they had seen that day, they felt that they needed to figure out what was troubling Sweeney Todd

"_We need to find out who Sweeney Todd really is!"_

"Stop it children! Forget what happened this morning! Mr. T wasn't on his days…"

But they could tell Mrs Lovett was visibly transformed.

"_He's the key to recover Johanna… And besides… Violet is far too young to be doing those stuff with that lad!"_

It was the justification Todd had given her for his reaction. She felt bad for once again having to obey to the will of her fiancé . She felt that somehow she was being responsible for stealing Violet's happiness.

"I'm going to the cellar get the fresh ones…" said Mrs Lovett feeling her baby kicking really hard inside of her.

Klaus and Toby changed a glance.

"Are you still keeping what you said?" asked Toby

"Yes! You with me?" asked Klaus

"Aye, he has something and I want to find out what!" said Toby firmly

"Tomorrow" said Klaus "you and I are going to check out the room he used to sleep in, a while ago, before he started to share with Mrs Lovett"

Toby nodded, but then suddenly someone entered in the shop. He simply made a discreet repulsive face, but Klaus was horrified as he saw who it was, or rather, who they were.

Two women, with their skins paler than Todd's and Mrs Lovett's, that Klaus immediately recognized as being from Count Olaf's acting crew came toward them.

"We want… Twenty pies to take away…" said one of them

"Commin' right up…" said Toby smiling.

Klaus felt cold sweat invading him.

"Oh, here they are fresh out of the oven" said Mrs. Lovett as she placed them on the table "oh customers, what's it gonna be?"

"Twenty to take away ma'm…" repeated Toby

"Pack them will you please, boys?"

Toby begun to pack, but Klaus didn't even move.

"Are you all right?" asked Mrs. Lovett

But Klaus didn't answer.

"Go rest at the parlor, you look terrible!" said Mrs. Lovett leading him to the parlor

"Come back any time…" said Toby giving them the packed pies and receiving the money

But just when they were about to turn their backs, Klaus turned back suddenly.

"What the heck are you doinn' here?! Is Count Olaf still in London?!" he yelled

Before they had a chance to answer, Klaus rushed towards one of them.

"Klaus!" yelled Mrs Lovett

Toby finally standed between them

"Let's get outta here, this place is very bad frequented!" they exclaimed as they exited

"Klaus go to the parlor! You need a glass of gin!" she said trying to keep herself calm

"But… said Klaus completely terrified

"Toby, take him to the parlor!" said Mrs. Lovett still trying to keep calm

When Toby was about to ask what was wrong with _her_…

"Just go!" said Mrs Lovett walking away rushing towards the toilet

She closed the door and sat in the toilet with her hands on her womb.

"_Is something wrong with my baby?"_

Toby led his friend by the arm until the parlor. He himself couldn't believe Klaus had freaked out like that.

"Klaus…?" he was about to ask

Klaus lifted his head and looked at him.

Mrs Lovett lifted her skirt all the way until the middle of her hips. She then placed her hand between her legs and felt something… **_peculiar_**

"**Olaf is still in London…"** Klaus finally said

"Wha…?" asked Toby terrified

Violet who had finally exited her room listened to their conversation.

Mrs Lovett lifted her fingers and looked at them horrified.

"He hasn't given up on us yet…" said Klaus

Toby looked down feeling completely dizzy.

**"_Ho- How can this be?! What's… What's happening?"_ Mrs Lovett thought as her fingers, who were covered with a little blood, shook of fear.**

And the people in that house felt fear, as Violet exited the house silently.

* * *

"_Why…? Why do I have to stop talking…?"_

She was already walking around London in a little while. Fear was definitely installed within her. What was happening? Why was it happening?! The events of that afternoon were what haunted her most at that moment.

"_BECAUSE I SAY SO!"_

"STOP IT!" yelled Violet closing her eyes and covering her ears

And suddenly she felt comforted.

As soon as she felt Anthony's hand around her shaking body, she felt comforted.

"It's all right Violet…"

She embraced him tighter.

"It's all right…"

Violet looked for his lips and kissed him softly. He corresponded to her with warmth and love. She just wanted to stop time and stay there with him. The two of them. All alone. No one else.

After a while, I don't know exactly how much, it was almost dark.

"Anthony…" she whispered after they broke up

"Hum…" he said kissing her quickly

"I think we need to split up a little…"

"Violet?"

"At least until things calm down a little… Please understand…" said Violet starting to walk away from him

"Violet, please don't…" said Anthony stretching his arm in her direction.

She looked at him emotioneless.

"I have to go home now…"

And she walked away without another word.

* * *

She came home almost mechanically hoping that things would be calmer.

As she came toward the front door, she saw all of a sudden Todd looking at her with his dark gaze.

"Violet, can we talk?" he asked as Violet looked at him face to face

Violet kept still. Somehow her fear of him had passed a little. Then she yawned.

"Can't it be for tomorrow Mr T?"

"No!"

Violet came obediently close to him, slowly. When she was near him, he passed a hand through her shoulder.

"Violet… You're still too young to feel yourself pressured to corrupt yourself that way…"

"Wha…?! No…" said Violet shaking her head

"Don't play dumb with me! You know pretty well what I'm talking about…" he said with a rather terrifying authority

Violet felt a chill and her eyes getting wet.

"What does that boy want from you?"

Violet was going to say something and he interrupted her.

"And don't think I'll fall if you answer "He loves me, Mr T…""

"Mr T! I'm sorry for being so predictable" she said with a kinda weepy voice "but **he does love me**!"

Todd didn't answer, nor reacted at all.

"I was expecting you to fall in those illusions, so young as you are…" he said a little ironically "You're like… a flower… still blooming…"

Violet felt weird.

"I'm not a child, Mr T!" she said with a dry voice

He looked at her then he looked away.

"No… No you're not… But you still have so many to learn…"

Violet was feeling visibly bothered.

"They're all the same, boys like him… All of them want…" he said looking towards her body "… something more… What does he usually say to you?"

Although they had hardly talked about it recently, Violet answered imprudently and somehow randomly.

"He…" said Violet "He usually talks to me about some girl named…** Johanna…"**

Todd seemed to enter in some sort of trance.

He walked away from Violet and headed towards the window.

"Johanna…" Violet heard him whisper

"Mr T?"

Suddenly he seemed to launch himself towards her and plunged her violently against the wall.

"What do you know of Johanna?! AH!" he yelled as he shook her violently

Violet exploded into tears.

"Nothing! NOTHING!"

Todd came back to himself and he released her. She cried for a little while as Todd sat in a chair close to him with a lost gaze.

Violet finally wiped away her tears and came to him slowly.

"Mr T…" she said rushing herself "Who was Johanna?"

"Nobody…" he whispered violently

Violet lowered her eyes and she noticed a little blood on Todd's hand.

"Oh… Mr T, your hand…" she said stretching her hand in his hand's direction.

He took off his hand, but suddenly one of his blades fell on the ground. _**All covered in blood.**_

Violet looked horrified.

"Mr… T…"

Todd seemed to wake up.

"Oh… Just some office bones, ma angel…"

"Bu-Bu-Bu-But…" she said shaking

"Just a little injury, nothing important, it happens…" he said petting her on the head "Com'on forget about it love…"

Violet looked him in the eyes and felt insecure.

"It's… forgotten…" said Violet beginning to walk away to the safety of her room

"**Where do you think you're going?"** called Todd from out of nowhere

Violet stopped.

"**We're not finished here…"**

"Mr T?"

Todd came closer to her and she faced him. He took her face in his hands. She felt her face getting hot, especially on the cheeks.

"Above all, **this will be our little secret… Allright?"** he said petting her hair constantly

"Ye-Yeah…"

Then he suddenly took her hand with a kind of strange tenderness. Violet felt her blood freezing, and he head spinning. She looked him in the eyes and the sensation grew worst.

"Be very very careful, my child…" he said with a paternal and yet sort of psycho tone

"I will Mr T!" said Violet nodding "Can I… Can I go now?"

"Yes you can…"

Violet turned her back away from him, rushing towards her room with her heart pounding and trying all she could, not to scream of terror.


	18. A Troubled Morning

"_Have to… sleep…"_

She lay down on the bed.

"_All I need is to sleep… For a while…"_

Mrs Lovett had exited in the middle of her job to lay down on the bed.

"_It's nothing bad… Just a little fright… That's all…"_

She had become worried ever since she saw the blood in her hands hours ago. And the baby was kicking inside of her harder than usual.

"_Ah… I need to rest… Maybe I've been pressuring myself too much… And he's feeling that pressure…"_

Mrs Lovett buried her head on the pillow hoping that her head would stop hurting.

"_I need to relax…"_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And she remained still for hours before falling asleep.

* * *

On that night of work, the Baudelaires stood there, serving the customers all alone, counting only with the help of Toby.

All of them were feeling strangely weak.

Violet felt incredibly bad for what she had told to Anthony on that afternoon, and also because she was still trying as hard as she could to believe that her guardian was a good person, almost in an admirable way.

"_But that razor blade with blood! Was he telling the truth when he was saying that they were just some office bones? Should I tell Klaus about this?!"_

Klaus felt himself in stress. Olaf, or Griffin, had suddenly stopped giving any life signals in the winter…

"_Everything has been so dead in the winter… But what were the ghostly women doing in the shop? Could it be that he hasn't given up on us as we thought for all this time?"_

He was scared that at any moment, maybe even on that precise moment he was kidnapped far away. But yet the secrets of his guardian left him more and more doubtful.

And Sunny had the feeling she was sharing the same fear with her siblings. Naturally she was too young to think in such a complex way as her brother and sister. But fear grew within her, and she didn't know which thing to fear the most: the evilness of Olaf, or the secrets of her guardian.

As for Toby… He simply didn't knew where to turn. Little did he knew at the time that his suspicions about Todd would soon become into hate. A hate that would destroy forever his life and the lives of those surrounding him.

When Todd went to the door of his barbery shop to receive yet another customer, the four of them looked at him, the girls looking scared and the boys looking suspicious.

"_What are you hiding from us?"_ was the thought that echoed in their heads of the four of them.

* * *

"Klaus… Are you sure it's safe?" asked Toby

"I am Toby! Just wait till he leaves his room!" whispered Klaus.

The two of them had been up all night thinking about a way to enter the room Todd had always slept in before he started to share with Mrs Lovett. And he had slept in that same room on that night, for reasons the children did not understood. Maybe Mrs Lovett needed some space assumed Klaus, thinking that now that she was on such an advanced pregnancy state, she needed all the comfort and space a pregnant woman usually needs. But anyways, it was on that morning that they would discover if their suspicions about their guardian were correct.

They crouched deeper in their hiding place when the tall and corpulent figure of Todd exited the room, putting on one of his gloves, and passing by them without, fortunately, seeing them.

"Let's go now…" whispered Klaus and the two of them entered the room.

The room was small only composed by a bedside table, a bed and a small closet.

"I wonder if he has to wear always the same clothes…" wondered Toby looking at how small the closet was.

"I don't think that really matters now, Toby… Check under the bed, leave the closet to me."

Klaus then headed to the closet and he realized that it was slightly larger on the inside than on the outside.

Toby, who had placed himself under the bed, found what looked like a small photo and he grabbed it and placed it on his pocket.

"I've found something Klaus!"

But Klaus didn't answer.

"Klaus, are you…?"

But suddenly somebody pulled him out of where he was and he elevated him in a way that Toby thought for a moment that he would hit his head on the roof.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!"

Toby looked scared at Todd as he placed him violently on the floor and drove his hands upon Toby's small neck.

"Let him go!" yelled Klaus "Stop it!"

Todd pushed Klaus aside and chocked Toby again harder and harder.

"Sto…p it… Pl…e… ase…" groaned Toby feeling lack of air

But Todd, seeming completely out of himself, chocked him harder and more harder.

Toby started to feel like he was about to faint at any minute.

Suddenly a yell was heard.

Toby felt Todd's hands releasing him.

"What…?" said Klaus still frightened.

The yelling kept being heard.

By instinct Toby stood up. He still felt his neck quite mourner. He proceeded through the corridor until _**her **_room.

"Mr T…"

He had connected himself so much to _**her **_ever since he started to live there. _**She was to him the mother he never had.**_ He was walking slowly through the corridor. Something wasn't all right with _**her.**_

"Mr T!"

He knew it by instinct. Oh how he would love it if _**she **_was his _**real mom**_. He wanted to protect _**her…**_ At all costs… Even if it costed his own life.

"Pleaaase…"

_**Her **_yelling was getting weaker as he proceeded deeper and deeper. He started to run… He ran and he ran faster and faster to help _**her. **_To help _**his mother**_…

When he opened the door all of a sudden he made an effort not to fall on his knees. Mrs Lovett was up, lumping in his direction. Her hair was loose and tangled up, falling slightly on her face. She was shaking as she walked on Toby's direction.

The most disturbing image Toby would remember of that day was the fact that _**her nightwear dress, white as snow was completely covered of blood and water. And there was more all around the floor where she was walking.**_

"Toby…" she said with a weak voice falling on her knees

She extended her hand and Toby grabbed it.

"_Mama?"_

"_He he he… Ada!"_

A small flashback resounded on Mrs Lovett's head when Toby grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong ma'm?!" said Toby almost like he was about to cry "Are you in pain?!"

"Help Toby… Help…" she said not managing to articulate her words

"MA'M!" yelled Toby when he saw that she was about to lose her senses "Help! Help! HELP!"

Todd came in all of a sudden behind Toby. He pulled him slightly aside and he took Mrs Lovett's face in his hands looking at her apprehensive.

"Is it…" asked Klaus visibly shocked "Is it the time for the birth…?!"

Klaus was hoping that it was a birth coming… But he feared the worst on that moment…

"It's… Our Baby, Mr T… It's… ARHGAAAA!" yelled Mrs Lovett.

Todd tooke her in his arms and looked at Klaus and Toby who were still looking disturbed at the scenery. They seemed to have forgotten what had happened shortly ago in the room.

"Go get help!" yelled Todd seeming slightly frightened himself "Quick… QUICK!"

* * *

_**BIRTH OR MISCARRY?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter**_

_**And check out the new forum dedicated to this fic..**_


	19. Birth

Violet who had won the habit of getting up early watched the pies that remained from last night on the shop.

She picked one up and examined it. She opened it in half and observed the meat inside. It wasn't chicken, nor cow, nor pork. What could it be then?

Suddenly when Anthony came in the shop unexpectedly, Violet immediately placed the pie back to where it was.

"Violet…" Anthony began to say

"What are you doing here?!" she asked scared that Todd would appear at any moment from out of nowhere.

"I came here to be firm with Mr T!" exclaimed Anthony "If you and I love each other, why the hell are we not allowed to be together?!"

"Anthony, I fear for you! What if he reacts like yesterday?!"

"VIOLET! VIOLEEEEEET"

Violet turned all of a sudden and saw the figure of Toby running against her, crying and shaking. She hugged him very tightly to calm him down, but it seemed to had no effect.

"Mrs Lovett… Blood… Mr T… Strangling… me…"

"What are you saying Toby?!" asked Anthony who had became visibly concerned just by looking at the child

Toby just sobbed.

"Toby snap out of it and spit it out!" said Violet starting to shake herself "Please, you're making me nervous already!"

"IT'S MRS LOVETT'S BABY! HE'S… HE'S COMING OUT!" yelled Toby

"Oh my God…" whispered Violet feeling the anxiety invading her slowly

"Mrs Lovett is…?!" Anthony was about to ask surprised

"We'll have much time to change what's been going on around here, now help us!" yelled Violet running up the stairs

Once they were up they saw Mrs Lovett lying on the bed shaking with pain.

Todd looked at Anthony in a suspicious way, but then he just continued to hold Mrs Lovett's hand

"Mrs L…" said Violet visibly concerned

"Oh Violet… He's coming…" said Mrs Lovett delirious

"Shhhhh… Don't talk, please…" said Klaus wiping the sweat off her face "Take a deep breath…"

Yet she breathed in a more irregular way.

"Violet! Klaus! Anthony!" called Todd "You help out! Yes even you Anthony boy! Toby, you're too young, get out!"

"C'mon Toby!" said Violet leading him to the door

"I want to help!" he protested

"Please Toby…"

Everybody turned to Mrs Lovett.

"It will be all right… Now just go please…" she said with a forced smile due to the pain

"But…"

"Please… I promise I'll be ok… Now go…"

Toby exited the room with a low head and he sat on the floor next to the wall.

What then followed was a series of running arounds up and down. Anthony and Klaus ran either to go get hot towels or with bloody sheets on their hands. Mrs Lovett was yelling like she never yelled in their life. Violet with her hands covered with blood was walking from one side to another about to burst onto tears. She watched then with emotion that Todd kept holding Mrs Lovett's hand firmly. She screamed with all intensity and he laid his head over hers and kissed her in her forehead. Mrs Lovett was almost without her voice, she just kept groaning and groaning like a tortured soul.

"It's almost over…" whispered Todd to her "Hang in there…"

And she remained firm, and as she looked up she saw Todd's dark eyes, shining exclusively to her.

"You won't feel any more… Just keep your head up…"

The lips of both of them touched softly and Mrs Lovett somehow found the strength to keep her consciousness. Todd kept petting her and it made her stronger.

Violet watched the whole thing visibly touched.

"Violet, help us with the towels!" yelled Klaus from behind her pulling her by the hand.

They passed by Toby quickly, ignoring him.

"Sunny come down!" said Violet taking her sister who had exited her room to see the why of such agitation

"Nandaio?" asked Sunny meaning "Why are your hands all bloody?" as Violet picked her up

The two of them looked at Toby concerned then they went quickly down the stairs.

He felt completely devastated. They didn't tell him a word about how **she** was. He wanted to know if **she** was all right! So much pain… And it was **_all his fault… He was the cause of her pain… Of most of her pain…_**

"_How could he implant such pain inside of her…?"_ he thought sinisterly

When everything was over I can't quite tell…

But after it was over it was just the Baudelaires, Todd and the new family member all wrapped up in warm sheets

"Go get Toby…" whispered Violet to Klaus and so he did

It was rather… touching to see Todd and Mrs Lovett smiling like a happy couple

"So precious, our little boy…" said Mrs Lovett passing the new-born to Violet's arms.

As they looked to the baby for the first time the four children had different sensations, due to the fact that they were four distinct people in four different bodies.

Violet had never seen such a small and delicate thing in her life. Yet she remembered when the took Sunny for the first time in her arms when she was born and feeling exactly what she was feeling now. Her eyes got a little wet as she passed her hand through her soft and warm skin.

Klaus felt the baby was some sort of sign. That everything would get a lot better soon and they could still be like a family. Even though of the complicated fact that they were five now, he was sure that there was a way to surpass all problems.

Now, I have to interrupt this for a little while just to tell you that little did Klaus know at the time how much he was mistaken. There would be in fact a big change on the next day. But neither him nor the others knew how much it would change their lives and the lives of the people around them. And it wouldn't be a changing for the best…

Now we return to the feelings of the children on the day before tomorrow.

Sunny looked curious and sort of jealous to the new family member. Curious because it was the first time she was seeing someone younger than her. Jealous because she wouldn't be no longer the center of attentions like the younglings of the family usually are. So when Violet took her in her arms saying "Look Sunny! Look at this little sweetheart!" while Klaus held the baby, Sunny answered "Dico" which meant "Great! There goes my podium". Everybody laughed. But of course she was happy anyways, and she hoped to have somebody to play with once he had grown a little while.

As for Toby, he simply hated the child. For him that little twerp was simply an intruder in the middle of them. An intruder who had came to place himself between **him and her.** **He would get all her attention now**! The twerp came to ruin everything. And he hated him unconditionally. **If she ever abandoned him it would be because of the twerp.**

Violet kissed the baby's forehead and passed him to Mrs Lovett's arms.

"I'm going to put the sheets to wash…" she said as an excuse to meet Anthony who was outside. And she left.

"He's beautiful, isn't he Mr T?" asked Mrs Lovett as she watched Todd seeming kinda touched with the child.

Yet he only managed to smile lightly as he tried to release his fingers from his son's strong hands.

"He's got your eyes…" she commented when the baby opened his eyes for a little moment.

"How will you call him?" asked Klaus

"Beats me, there are so many names…" said Mrs Lovett "I'd like to thank you children… for your efforts…"

"Anything for you miss…" said Klaus

"I have to feed him now…" said Mrs Lovett "Could you leave?"

"Sure, excuse me…" said Klaus pulling Toby by an arm and carrying Sunny with the other.

The two of them didn't step much away from Mrs Lovett's bedroom door.

"This whole thing left me knocked out…" commented Klaus yawning and wiping some tears from his eyes

Toby looked furiously through the door as the baby received Mrs Lovett's attention.** He couldn't take it! Why couldn't she hold him in her arms the way she was holding **_**him**_**?!**_**Why couldn't he be the one in the place of that twerp?!**_

"Toby…" called Klaus "We have to go…"

"You go, I'm still staying…" said Toby

And he stood there **waiting for her to notice he needed her attention**.

* * *

Violet exited outside after making up that excuse to meet Anthony. The sun was hardly seen and the sky was with a crimson red tone, and the skin of the two of them looked crimson due to the weak sunlight.

"How is he or she?" immediately asked Anthony anxious

"It's a him" said Violet smiling "And he's so beautiful, I never picked something so delicate on my lap… Well, except for Sunny when she was born"

"I'm glad to hear that" said Anthony standing up "I have to get going…"

"Why?! He won't give us attention right now… He's with the baby upstairs…" said Violet moving in on Anthony

"I really REALLY have to go Violet…" said Anthony kissing her quickly "They're waiting for me at the boat, not exactly sure why…"

Violet looked at him with a little rage.

"I understand…"

"Well, I have to get moving…" he said embracing her softly "I'm so sorry…"

Violet then kissed him very deeply.

"**I love you…"** she whispered

He just smiled and walked away.

At that moment it seemed to Violet that those last words out of her mouth were vast, wasted…

Yet she ignored that feeling as she came back inside.

Little did she knew at that time that she did have reasons to be concerned. And she would have reasons to be concerned with the thing that would happen… _**by midnight.**_

* * *

Toby was still waiting next to the door for Mrs Lovett to notice him. Todd had exited the room minutes ago and the two of them had changed a creepy gaze.

"Toby!" whispered Mrs Lovett all of a sudden "Come in…"

Toby entered slowly anxious. Mrs Lovett placed the bay on the crib and placed herself on the bed.

"Ah… So small and with such a big stomach, little Ben" she commented

"Ben?! Is that his name?"

"Yeah… Mr T didn't like it very much, but we eventually kept that name…"

"I feared for your life today…" said Toby approaching her bed "When I saw you covered in blood… I feared the worst…"

"Nonsense love…" said Mrs Lovett petting him on the chin "You think too much…"

"I know, but…" said Toby laying on the bed next to Mrs Lovett "I felt so creped out!"

She covered him with the bed sheets and made him lay his head on her shoulder.

"You had no need to feel like that love…" she said kissing him on the top of his head "I'm harder than I seem…"

At that moment Toby made a question that was a question he wanted to do for so long.

"Can I… Can I call you mom?"

Mrs Lovett looked at him and smiled.

"Sure son… You can treat me by whatever you want…"

Toby smiled to himself.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any lullabies?"

Mrs Lovett pondered.

"Oh, I was never sung a lullaby… I can remember this one song I heard and liked when I went to church on Christmas years ago… But I don't remember the lyrics…"

"It's all right… I want to listen…" said Toby

On the moment Mrs Lovett began to sing, Toby felt like embraced by her voice. Even though he never heard that song he was charmed. Like the world was a better place. **Like there was a place where it was only him and her.**

Mrs Lovett laid Toby's head on the pillow.

"Goodnight love…" she whispered in his ear "Goodnight little Ben…"

The three Baudelaire children watched from the door.

"It's moments like this that make me miss the past…" said Klaus

"We have an opportunity now, though…" said Violet "This is where we belong now Klaus!"

Sunny looked Violet with a little shine of sadness in her eyes. Violet kissed her on the hair.

"We can't keep living in the past… Only in the present… And the future… **Starts tomorrow**…"

Klaus joined the hug that was formed between Sunny and Violet. And the three of them smiled with a confident smile at each other. A smile who longed to draw itself on the faces of the three of them for so long.

And so the three Baudelaires, Toby, Todd, Mrs Lovett, and little Ben of course lived the seven of them as a very happy family, just like in Mrs Lovett's dreams (or even better). We also have to say that Olaf never showed his ugly face ever again and that Todd made up his mind about Anthony and he and Violet live a very intense romance, eventually getting married later on.

_**And they all lived happily ever after…**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

Dear reader… I beg you not to keep reading this if you want a happy ending to this story…

What's about to follow is too unpleasant and unfortunate. You have the chance of assuming now that this story did have a happy ending, and that it's the end of all the tensions and suspicions. You can assume now that the feeling the Baudelaires have shared was correct and that they would indeed live a happy life, just like their parents would have wished for them.

"What are we doing in Bedlam Ulrich?!"

"Keep it down Tony! You'll see what I have to show you!"

It was midnight at the time which this action is occurring. One of Anthony's friends had told him when he got to the boat that he had something to show him after dinner.

"Aye, doll, psst… It's us…" whispered Ulrich to a bared window

Since it's midnight that means we're already on the day on which all of our character's lives _**will change forever.**_

_**Stop reading right now if you don't wish to see the following series of unfortunate events that will follow on this story!**_

_**Or if you prefer…**_

_**Read it at your own risk…**_

_**But then don't tell me you weren't warned!**_

"**Jo-Johanna**?!" whispered Anthony as he saw a blond long haired girl peek through the bars.

"Anthony…" the girl whispered with a big smile "**I've been waiting… For so long…"**

_**The eyes of both of them seemed comparable to little diamonds as they contemplated both of their faces which they haven't seen for quite some time…**_


	20. Double Disapointment

On the next morning Violet came down the stairs in the middle of the morning as she heard Anthony's voice screaming in the shop.

"Mr Todd? Mr Todd!"

Violet came up to him with an open smile.

"Keep your voice down, Anthony!" laughed Violet heading in his direction "Some of us are still asleep!"

Violet had woken up that morning, motivated by the spirit of optimism that she and her siblings had shared last night. She thought he had came to be firm with Todd and that everything would go allright that time.

But I feel bad by saying that when she tried to kiss Anthony, and he just moved away from her, she felt that feeling of optimist turning into a certain feeling of disappointment.

"Not now Violet!" he said a bit arrogantly

Violet felt her eyes getting wet.

"Where's Mr T?"

Violet headed for him.

"He's upstairs, but would you mind telling me what's going on?!" she asked almost yelling

"It's about **Johanna**!" he said still looking around for Todd

As soon as Violet's hearing sense heard the name "Johanna" the world seemed to crash.

"You… You still think about her?!"

Anthony suddenly seemed to wake up to reality. She was practically crying. He felt that he had screwed everything up.

"I'm just going to take her out of Bedlam…" he said trying to be assertive with her "Now I need to go talk to Mr…"

But suddenly Violet pushed him against the wall violently. She looked furious and sad at the same time. Then she kissed him violently, like she wanted to forget about the "Johanna" matter urgently. He suddenly felt pain as she began to bite him on the lips.

When Violet separated from him, he felt the flavor of her falling salty tears. And suddenly he felt his mouth tasting like blood.

"Violet…" he said frightened and wiping the blood from his mouth

"Just say it!" she yelled pushing him again against the wall "Just say you love me Anthony!"

Anthony tried to calm her down with a calmer kiss.

"I DO Love you Violet Baudelaire" he said playing with her hair like nothing had happened "But Johanna is counting on me!"

"FORGET HER!"

But then her angry face seemed to calm down into a sad face.

"Please… Forget her…" she said with a sobby voice

And she began to cry like she had never cried before. Anthony looked at her feeling himself confused. If he loved Violet, why was he doing that for Johanna? He didn't know what to say to her at that moment. When he suddenly opened his mouth to say something…

"Violet!"

Todd was standing a few meters from them. Violet stepped away from Anthony, and turned her back on both of them. Before Todd could ask Anthony what was he still doing there, suddenly Anthony remembered the motive why he came.

"Mr Todd! I must speak with you! It's about Joha…!"

Now, you might have thought Violet suddenly remembered that day on which Todd reacted weird on her when she mentioned that Anthony only talked about Johanna. But she was too much concentrated on pain to remember details like that now…

"We'll talk upstairs then…"

As Anthony walked through the back door, Todd looked at Violet. Even though she was with her back turned to him, she felt his penetrating gaze reading her feelings, penetrating her fears and making her feel helpless.

When he walked out to meet Anthony through the back door, Violet walked to her room only having the thought to remember one thing Todd had told her on that day.

"_They're all the same, boys like him…"_

* * *

Meanwhile up on the barbery…

"So, I'll bring her here to hide her! Then I'll find a coach and I will take her to a safe place"

"Anthony, may I ask you a sincere question?" asked Todd

Anthony kept quiet though

"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

For the second time on that day, Anthony felt confronted.

"Yes, Mr Todd…" I don't know if it's my heart or my instinct telling me to do this… But there's something deep inside of me, something that keeps saying: **Save her…**"

Todd headed for the window.

"Then you must know this first of all: You're never talking to Violet ever again!"

"Bu-But!" protested Anthony feeling alarmed "That thing downstairs…"

"Hadn't I left clear on the other time that I don't want you together?!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm protecting her as her guardian!"

"_**The same way Turpin protects Johanna?!"**_

Todd feels himself growing in rage, yet he tried his best to keep his calm.

"Anyhow… You will bring Johanna here tonight, right?"

"Yes… I'll see you… later…"  
And Anthony walked out the shop.

Todd shook his head.

"_I'm not like him! I just want to protect her! That's all! And tonight! Tonight! The revenge for my stolen life! I will have it! I will not fail this time! It's a promise!"_

* * *

It was shortly passed midday when Toby woke up. Mrs Lovett wasn't there. Surely she had gone to work allready.

He got up, lunged himself and rubbed his eyes and made the bed. As he looked around him, suddenly he saw little Ben sleeping quietly. He headed to the crib and looked at him for a little while.

"You're such a small thing…" said Toby ironically "**I could kill you here and now if I wanted to**…"

Then he silenced himself, and laughed lightly.

"But I don't want to hurt mom's feelings… You're only lucky due to that…"

Suddenly as he placed his hand on his pocket, he felt a bit of paper. As he took it out he saw that it was the photo he found on Todd's room.

He ran onto Klaus's room.

"Klaus, Klaus… Wake up!" said Toby eccentrically as he shook him

Klaus lunged himself.

"What?"

"I remembered now! Yesterday I've found something in Todd's room! It's not something particularly helpful, but,…"

"Let me see!" said Klaus immediately

The two of them looked at the photo.

An elegant and charming man, a sweet beautiful woman with long yellow hair, holding a little girl that looked like she had Sunny's age was what the photo was about.

But the little girl did remind of Sunny for those who knew the younger Baudelaire.

"Blimey! The years sure know how to cause one heck of a prank!" said Klaus as he looked at the man whom he recognized as being Todd

"Doesn't the little girl remind you of Sunny?" asked Toby pointing out.

"Yeah, a little… I wonder if she's still alive…"

But before they could take any more conclusions, Mrs Lovett barged in all of a sudden holding a letter.

"Oh, good, you're awake… I need a favor from you!"

"Yes mum!" answered Toby immediately standing up, like an obedient robot.

"Could you deliver this letter to Judge Turpin? You do remember his face right?"

"Yes I'll know him if I see him!" said Klaus

"Do you know where the Old Bailey is?"

"Yes mum! Not that I've ever been there…"

"Good…" smiled Mrs Lovett

Yet her smile suddenly faded away as she noticed on the photo on Toby's hands.

"What IS THAT?!"

And before Toby even had the time to formulate an answer, Mrs Lovett teared the photo from his hands.

"Where did you get THIS?!"

Klaus and Toby felt in fear of having to answer her.

"Did you go to Mr T's room?!"

The two of them lowered their eyes.

"Boys…" she said looking cheerful again all of a sudden "There is something the two of you must learn…"

They elevated their looks while Mrs Lovett began to tear off the photo.

"There are…" two pieces "… some things…" four pieces "… that have to…" eight pieces "… remain…" lots of pieces "…FORGOTTEN!"

And she let the pieces of the photo fly through the room.

Suddenly a cry was heard from her bedroom.

"I have to go…" said Mrs Lovett handing the letter to Toby "Get on that! And no opening the letter before you deliver it!"

And she ran to her room.

"Klaus…" Toby was going to say in a lower voice

"Let me fix myself so we can go!" answered Klaus heading for the closet.

* * *

Violet was in her room for hours meditating, lonely. She had even tied her hair to help in her meditation. Yet she eventually ended up looking to the ground while silent tears slid down her face.

Mr T was right. Anthony was just like the others. What could there be of so special on that so called Johanna?

On that moment she was so afraid that the nightmares from a few months ago had actually turned real.

**A phrase, which here means: "She wanted to avoid a disappointment that had already came"**

Todd entered her room all of a sudden without knocking. Violet looked at him then she turned away her look. He walks forward to her.

"That scene downstairs…" she began to say

"Let it not repeat itself again!" interrupted Todd brutally

"I… I didn't mean to… I don't want to…" tired Violet to articulate her words "I don't want to betray your trust in any way!"

Todd sat on the bed next to Violet.

"Did you tell anybody about our secret?" he asked with a weird calm

"No… I'll never tell it to anybody… Ever…"

The two of them hadn't changed one single gaze ever since they were side by side.

"I…" said Violet looking at him straightly "I want you to know… That I'm very grateful to you… For me… And my brother and sister…"

Todd looked back at her.

"Are you happy here?"

"I am!" said Violet nodding "I really am!"

"And what do you feel… about me?" he asked suddenly

"Urmmm… What do you mean?" asked Violet

"What is your feeling for me? How do you see me?"

In a gesture of complicity she placed her hand on both his hands. He looked surprised, but didn't say anything waiting for her answer.

"I like you very much Mr T… Very, very much… Not in the same way I've felt for my father…"

Todd kept looking at her looking kind of surprised by her words.

"But you've helped me and my siblings so much…"

Then he felt suddenly invaded by remorse. He felt he was making a mistake by separating her from Anthony. He certainly felt like he was somehow protecting her. But he felt touched when he saw somebody feeling that way for him.

"Forgive me Violet… I don't want to spoil your happiness… Sometimes I act in an… Awkward… Kind of way…"

Violet panted his hands confidently.

"Let's not think about the past Mr T…"

_But as Violet pronounced the word "past", Todd's mind seemed to have reacted in an automatic way to that word…_

* * *

_He was in the countryside, not very far from London, enjoying a calm and peaceful Picnic with Lucy. The ring was in his pocket. From time to time his hand shook just by thinking about what he was about to do._

"_Oh Benjamin… I can't drink this tea with all the darn leaves and flour blossoms constantly falling onto my cup…" laughed Lucy_

"_Do you want to move someplace else?" asked Benjamin a bit shyly _

"_Oh, let it go… I like the shade from this tree anyways…"_

_They looked at each other face to face and then turned away._

"_Lucy…"_

"_Yeah Benny…"_

"_Do you remember… Me saying… That I wanted to…"_

"_Oh, that question you wanted to make me…"_

_Benjamin felt himself sweating._

"_Cm'on I ain't gonna bit ya…"_

_Suddenly he took the ring off his pocket. Lucy looked enchanted and full of surprise as he placed it on her middle finger. She looked at her hand then she looked at him…_

"_You didn't ask me no question…"_

_Benjamin came closer to her._

"_Do you like it?"_

_Lucy can't avoid a smile of an almost divine happiness._

"_I love it… I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!"_

_And after that awkward scream she kissed him passionately. The two of them embraced themselves and ended up laying on the towel_

"_Oh, Ben… you darn fool…" laughed Lucy while he kissed he on the neck "What if someone's watching?!"_

"_I don't care if there is! I want them, and the whole world if possible to know… I'm marrying the girl I've always dreamed of!"_

_With this last sentence they just looked at each other tenderly._

"_Will you love me forever Benjamin Barker?" she asked looking at him sweetly_

"_Always…" he said coming closer to her "And when there is no always…"_

_And then they ended up giving the most sentimental and passionate kiss of both of their lives. That was how Benjamin Barker, at that time the best and luckiest barber of all of London, managed to get the life he always wanted. He had the lips of the woman he loved finally united to his. Oh, how he looked forward to the marvelous future that awaited them…_

* * *

"_**You've only began to wake up to life you filth… That's all…"**_

* * *

Todd seemed to wake up from a dream. A good dream. When was the last time he had dreamed such dreams?

Suddenly **he felt something wet on his lips**. When he looked down, he saw that it were tears Violet was crying. He suddenly felt his lips united to hers. He eyes were wide open and sinking with tears that dragged themselves down her face. He was more shocked to feel his waist almost separating her legs and his hands closed on her chest.

Todd fell back shaking brutally.

"_Why are you doing this?!"_

He looked at the palms of his hands feeling completely disgusted by himself. How could he had left his past take over his consciousness?!

"_I'm protecting her as her guardian!"_

He knew at that time more than ever that he needed to triumph over his past. If now, he would continue to affect everybody around him. Starting by his present family.

"_**The same way Turpin protects Johanna?!"**_

For the very first time he felt at the level of his worst enemy. If he didn't do such a thing to Johanna, which he considered as his… He felt a vermin who didn't deserve to be the guardian of a girl such as Violet. Nor of such charming children, who didn't deserve not even half of the events that took place in their lives.

He looked at Violet. She hadn't moved a muscle, but the tears kept falling torrentially down her face.

"_Forgive me Violet…"_

And he ran out of her room.

But Violet remained there, immobilized like she was some sort of doll. The only detail that gave the guarantee, to those who entered the room and saw her on that state, that she was still alive was the waterfall of tears that ran down her face, silently, disgorging on her pillow.


	21. Black mail

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys this is Sarah here, bringing you an update after a long time**_

_**Well, I've been pretty busy, hardly being able to focus on only one hobby(strangely I'm preferring drawing to writing now =S), so that's why things have been pretty dead on this fanfiction.**_

_**To those who do want to see an ending I apologise for the late update**_

_**To those who are sick already, too bad I didn't correspond to your expectations**_

_**Anyways, be prepared cuz this story will end soon, and I've already started to make up new projects(highly recommended for people who like animes :P)**_

_**Enough with my talk let's resume with the story… Enjoy…**_

_**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! =D**_

* * *

"Open the letter Klaus!" said Toby trying to take the letter away from Klaus

Klaus lifted his arm up and even though Toby tried to jump and grab the letter, he failed.

"Stop that Toby!" said Klaus "We're almost at the Judge's house!"

"But it might be something suspicious!" said Toby "I mean he was one of Count Olaf's friends, remember!"

Klaus kept quiet.

The people in the middle of the street passed by them ignoring those children and minding their business.

"Jibuto!" exclaimed Sunny next to them, meaning to say "But that's a violation of correspondence!"

Klaus squeezed the letter on his hand.

"I know Sunny!" said Klaus feeling a chill "But Toby's sorta got a point! We still don't know if he's on Olaf's side, but…"

Toby approached Klaus.

And Klaus all of a sudden ripped the envelope.

"I was going to suggest if you knew of some way to open the envelope without him noticing we've been checking the letter out…" said Toby kind of lodly

Klaus covered Toby's mouth and theey slowly headed to a dark alley.

"I was impulsive… I know" said Klaus after they were deeper in the alley

Sunny pulled Klaus' pants with her little hand.

"Ugitadato!" she said, meaning "Well, read it already then!"

Klaus unrolled the paper and what he read was the following:

_Honorable Judge Turpin_

_I am writing this letter to let you know what the sailor boy has abducted your ward Johanna. I have persuaded the boy to bring her here by nightfall._

_Hurry up after night falls and she'll be waiting_

_I'll be in the barbery waitng_

_Yours sincerely_

_Mr Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street_

Klaus lifted up his head.

"Did ya understood anything he wrote?" said Toby as confused as him

Klaus pondered for a minute.

"No!"

"You look pale!"

And indeed Klaus was pale. Even though he didn't understood a thing of what was written in the letter, it was as if his nerves had begun to shout at him. Something deep inside of him was saying that if he delivered the letter something bad would happen. It was a bad omen indeed. But where did it came from all of a sudden?

"Klaus?" asked Sunny worried about his brother

Klaus shook his head a little.

And he ripped the letter in two pieces all of a sudden.

Toby and Sunny looked shocked at him.

"Dagita?!" exclaimed Sunny

"Yeah, what was that for Klaus?!" shouted Toby too

Klaus didn't answer, he only bent down to pick Sunny up on his lap. Sunny immediately knew her brother knew what he was doing. Even though she felt like questioning him like she did many times, she kept quiet and trusted him with her small heart.

"Klaus…" said Toby concerned

"Let's go home already!" said Klaus turning his back to leave the alley "It's almost dinner time!"

Toby looked at him then shook his head.

"But what will we say about the letter?"

"We'll lie… We'll say we delivered it…" said Klaus

"But what if…?" said Toby starting to feel his stomach shaking

"Don't worry… Leave it all to me…" said Klaus

Toby looked rather insecure despite what Klaus said.

"Come along now…" said Klaus and Toby followed

As they were back on the street and on their way home, Toby broke the silence.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"For now I do…" said Klaus "Sometimes we don't have to do what we're told… It won't mean we're doing the right thing if we obey…"

Toby shook his head and decided to ask no more questions. All the points of views would declare that Klaus was just being stupid and impulsive, and rather delusional. But he decided to keep quiet. For he KNEW Todd was cooking something bad. And maybe they were avoiding an unfortunate event. But could faith be altered by the choices of men?

As they walked through the street, on the dark alley, where the letter just remained there, torn in two pieces, a dark figure approached and picked the two pieced up.

The people who would be there at the time, even though they wouldn't get a good look at the figure, a small grin could be distinguable on the face of that person.

An EVIL GRIN…

"_Perfect… Just perfect…"_

* * *

Anthony came inside the meat pie shop. He came to see if by chances the coach was prepared to take Johanna away from London, but for now there was no sign of it. But then he decided to check on his dear Violet. He was unsure if he would go with Johanna once he had her.

Suddenly a sound of something scratching was heard from out of nowhere.

It was too dark though to see anything.

He walked around the shop to find some sort of lighter.

The sound of the scratching was getting louder.

There was some light coming from the living room. So he decided to look for some light there.

There was Mrs Lovett asleep on her couch. Probably had a long day's work, thought Anthony.

Then he finally took a glance at little Ben. He was sleeping as quietly as his mother.

Anthony couldn't help but smile to himself.

"_He sure has a promising future… He's lucky he hasn't committed any mistakes yet…"_

Suddenly he thought about his own future.

He wanted what everybody did, grow older, marry and die happy. Was he making the right choices and things in order to deserve such future?

Eventually he woke up from his daydreams and picked up a candle that burned in a corner.

When he went into the pie shop the scratching noise was gone.

But he heard some breathing.

He pointed the candle randomly.

He saw somebody sitting lumply in the floor, and he had to contain a yell.

He approached the candle to the person. The person lifter her face

"Violet?!" he asked almost shocked

He looked around desperately and found a wall lamp and lit it. It was immediately much brighter.

When he looked at Violet he saw that she wasn't allright. She was shaking like she had a fever and tears ran like a waterfall down her face. Her breathing was irregular like she was having an asthma attack. And she was pale, pale as if her life had been sucked away.

"Violet!" said Anthony lifting her up "Violet' what's happened?!"

But she was like a doll, as soon as he lifted her up she was about to loose her balance. Anthony grabbed her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he said feeling guilty for her state "I promise I won't play with your heart! Ever again!"

Now on that night something had happened in Bedlam. On that night there was an escape of numerous prisoners, all of them lunatics who either had nowhere to go or went to where their mad instincts would order. But amongst those lunatic was somebody, who despite the events she'd been through, had a mental sanity as resistant as a wall of bricks.

It was Johanna…

The blond girl ran happily down the street with her long golden hair spreading around her, or flying thanks to the wind. She was running to the place where Anthony was to pick her up. She wanted to tell him it was allright and that she was there to live happly with him like they had promised eachother several times. Half a year of awaitance and finally the dream was about to come true. Even though she had a weak sense of orientation, she followed the signs on the streets. She ran happily with a deep shine in her eyes, a shine that was kept inside her blue eyes since the previous night.

Eventually she came to fleet street and immediately found the shop.

But the shine of happiness in her eyes quickly became into a shine of sorrow.

It was Anthony she was seeing from the window. He was embracing another girl. Deeply.

She felt an urge to scream loud and loud till all of London could know of her heartbreak.

And she ran off, now being guided by her sorrow through the next street.

Until she bumps upon a figure who she didn't knew if it was a man or a woman…

Meanwhile as Klaus, Toby and Sunny came into the shop, they saw Anthony still embraced to Violet while she sobbed loudly.

"Violet?!" asked Klaus immediately running to his sister still with Sunny in his arms

"Sister?" asked Sunny concerned

"What… What happened?!" asked Toby concerned

"I don't know, she hasn't spoken a word since I've found her on this state!" said Anthony letting go of Violet. He was relieved that she managed to keep her balance. But she still sobbed and shook a lot.

Anthony immediately started to head for the main entrance.

"I'll be right back! I have to pick up somebody!" said Anthony "I WILL BE BACK, I swear I will!"

"Go already!" said Klaus, not minding much of what Anthony was going to do

And Anthony left.

Klaus took his sister's hand. He then remembered…

* * *

"_Snif… Sniff… WAAAAA…"_

"_Klaus?"_

"_Sniff… I peed on the bed… Again… Bad dweam… I'm so… cold…"_

"_It's allright Klaus… It was just a dream…"_

* * *

"Take care of Sunny!" said Klaus passing his little sister to Toby's arms "I'll calm her down…"

Toby nodded, and Klaus walked off holding Violet by the hand.

"Nodo?" asked Sunny meaning "Now what?"

Toby had thought while they came home that maybe _she_ could be in danger because of Todd. He looked at the light coming from the living room.

"We'll talk to mommy…"

"Agi…" Sunny was about to contra pose

"She's in much danger as we could be… I know she is…"

Sunny didn't found arguments to launch.

"Gitaidoko!" she nodded while meaning also "But I'll never have the guts to call that zombie a mom!"

And so they walked inside the living room.

* * *

Todd was on the barbery watching the moonlight enter throughout the dark shop.

While he watched that pale orb, he sharpened one of his blades, getting ready for the night on which everything would be decisive.

But the image of Violet's shocking face didn't left his mind for one second that day.

He started to sharpen the blade even harder.

Those hallucinations, "Moments", or whatever that decease of the mind could be called had to stop.

**_And_**

**_it_**

**_had_**

**_to_**

**_be that_**

**_night!!!!!!!_**

All of a sudden he felt a pain. Was it an inside pain?

No, he just made a deep cut in his finger. He observed as the blood rushed down his hand and through his glove. The running of blood was an image he'd started to get used to. And it felt comfortable for him…

Suddenly he shook his head

"_What if I can't stop killing after this is over?!"_

"Being a father isn't easy, you know?"

He didn't turn to see who it was.

"Long time no see Mr Griffin…"

Griffin took a few steps in his direction. Todd kept still glancing at the moon.

"Oh, yes… It is hard, no way to deny it… Especially when your children are…"

Griffin placed himself next to Todd and held the torn letter in his face.

"…** disobedient**!"

"Where did you…?!" asked Todd feeling his plans going down the drain

"Your boys opened the letter… And to make the disobedience worst, they tore it apart just like that.

Todd's hand squeezed itself on his hand while the blade still there entered on his hand, causing more blood to run out and more pain to be inflected on his flesh.

"Those…" he whispered shaking with rage

Griffin patted him on the shoulder and he stopped shaking.

"Now, now… No worries…" said Griffin putting on a confident smile "I've taken the liberty of spoiling the sailor's plan and to tell him of your noble intentions… But since I'm scratching your back, now it's your turn to scratch mine"

Todd finally faced him. He laughed cynically then looked at him serious again.

"And what exactly makes you think I'm going to help you?!"

Griffin didn't answer by words. Instead he took off the hat covering his one eyebrow, and the coat that disguised his skinny figure. In short words, he finally revealed himself as being Count Olaf in the flesh.

Todd looked at him shocked.

"Yo-YOU?!" he said backing away from him into a dark corner "It can't be… How did… How did you found me?!"

Olaf laughed with his eyes shining more than ever.

"I NEVER reveal my sources to anybody… You should know by now that I'm a man with more than one eye" he said showing the tattoo on his ankle "Not only in my body… But wherever I want…"

Todd stood there shaking.

* * *

"_**You've only began to wake up to life you filth…"**_

* * *

"What do you want?!" he said feeling fear.

Olaf came to the dark corner and kneeled before him so they could be face to face.

"I want that favor you're still owing me… After all who helped you out of that dark, dark place?"

Todd felt the sweat going slowly down his face.

**"_I'll be brief and clear: I want you to concede the guardianship of the Baudelaire orphans to me!"_**

Todd's eyes grew wide opened. Why did he want the children for? His intentions were unknown, and something told him that he wouldn't do what was needed for the children_._

* * *

_"The Beadle threatened us…"_

_He looked a bit surprised._

"_What kind of "threat"?"_

"_He said if we didn't improve our life conditions soon… He'll give the kids to Mr Griffin!"_

"_Don't worry! I'll take care of everything, just like we planed!" said Todd with a creepy smile "Soon the Beadle will take back what he said!"_

"_It' not that that worries me, Mr T… It's Mr Griffin!"_

"_Oh, please don't tell me that you also…"_

"_I keep telling you and I'll repeat it once again: He's not a good influence! He looked sort of excited to have the kids as their property! And I don't like seeing our children being taken against their will!" said Mrs Lovett almost yelling_

"_Nobody will take them, I guarantee you that! And he knows Judge Turpin. We'll get rid of him after it's over…" said Todd very confident in his words_

* * *

If his fiancé was next to him, it would surely have been a case of "I told you so!".

**"NO!"**

Olaf looked at him like Todd had spoken on another language.

"Say wha…?"

"I can't give you the children! I can still prove myself as a father! I will be the one to make them happy!"

But suddenly a flash of all the bad moments he had with the children raced through his mind.

As he saw Violet's wet face again it was like a punch had hit him hard in the face. He looked away from Olaf to his right. His breathing was slow and deep.

"**Prove yourself as a father, eh?"** said Olaf with an ironic voice

Todd looked at him.

"Then let the little test I've made for you begin…"

Olaf walked to the chair and sat on it, while Todd stood up and looked at him still in his spot.

"You see, I like it when people keep their promises… And I LOVE IT when those promises are put into testing…"

Todd looked at him motionless.

"Just a little while ago I was walking on the street, and my colleagues came up to me with some girl said to have escaped from Bedlam… Beautiful, like a flower she was… But I can't remember her name now, what was it now… Johanna?"

"_Johanna?"_

"Oh yes, that was her name, allright! Beautiful as…" said Olaf spinning the chair facing the mirror "… Oh I mean, exactly like that woman over there!"

"_How… How does he know of all this?! I barely told him anything when we…"_

"Touching you where it hurts I see…" said Olaf standing up and walking towards him

Todd didn't felt anything at all. Besides the blood still running down his hand and the blade still inside the palm of his hand.

Olaf placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Sometimes we **have to satisfy one side to satisfy the other…** _**You said it yourself**_… And I'm not only wining you the chance to get revenge on Judge Turpin, but I'm also giving you your pretty daughter that you've longed for so long…"

Todd looked at him still feeling confused. A decision was to be taken.

"What say you?"

A decision that would change everything… Independently of his choice…

**_"What say you?!"_**


	22. Betrayals

Toby walked into the living room quietly, due to the weak light emerging from the living room. The floor of the house cracked a lot and he was scared of his weight being too much to bear.

Sunny walked beside him feeling something rather… strange on that night. Something in Todd's attitude and letter didn't felt quite right to her. It was chilling and strangely similar to the feeling she and her brother and sister felt whenever they felt a disgrace was to happen.

When they entered the living room, they saw that Mrs Lovett was lying on her fair couch with little Ben in her arms. They both seemed lost in a deep slumber.

But apparently it wasn't very deep to Mrs Lovett seeing that she woke up when the two of them walked forward into the living room. But they wondered if it was due to the cracking floor.

"Oh…" she said still woozy from sleep "Where have you two been all day? I couldn't find Violet anywhere to help me with the customers. I tired myself too much, I had to close soon cuz I couldn't make all things by myself…"

Sunny and Toby walked forward unsure of what they would say.

"We walked around through London for quite some time… It was a pleasant afternoon for a walk, ma'm we…"

"I understand, but remember me next time you decide to have one of your walks…"

"We're sorry we left you all alone…" said Toby

Sunny lowered her head meaning that she felt the same way.

"Can I… Can I talk to you about… something?" asked Toby in fear

He knew he could trust her, but the thing he feared most was her reaction.

Mrs Lovett looked at him waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"How would you feel if say… If there was someone around… Someone bad… Only you didn't know…"

Sunny shacked his hand hyperactively. She knew they couldn't reveal their thoughts to Mrs Lovett. Especially not to her! They knew how much love she felt for her fiancé, and the reaction to those insinuations couldn't be anything good. A phrase which here means: "They were going to get themselves into trouble with practically all certain!"

"What is this?!" said Mrs Lovett as if she hadn't heard well "What are you talking about?"

Toby placed himself next to her.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you… Not while I'm around… Nothing's gonna harm you no sir, not while I'm around!" _sang Toby looking tenderly at her

"What do you mean someone bad?" asked Mrs Lovett and Sunny was sure that she had heard the full sentence he said to her before he started to chant

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays! I'll send them howling, I don't care! I've got ways!"_

"Hush now Toby, there's no need for this!" said Mrs Lovett trying to ignore him

"Gata!" said Sunny ageing

"_No one's gonna hurt you! No one's gonna dare!"_ continued Toby ignoring them both _"Others can desert you, not to worry: Whistle, I'll be there! Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while! But, in, time… Nothing can harm you… Not while I'm around!"_

Mrs Lovett placed her index finger on his chin.

"That's nice dear…" she said sounding honest

"Fiji!" exclaimed Sunny meaning, "Enough with the tenderness already!"

"Now…" said Mrs Lovett getting up from her chair while rocking little Ben still asleep " What is all this foolishness? What are you talking about!"

Her tone was sounding like she hadn't taken him serious. He noticed, and decided to act to get her concern over him.

"There are things that I've been thinking…" he said while she walked around with the baby still asleep "About Mr Todd…"

She stopped. Sunny slapped him on his knee, since her small hand, on her small body couldn't

"Baka! Naya!" she whispered meaning "You idiot! Why did ya talk!"

He ignored her one again.

"_Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart but I ain't dumb! I can do it put me through it show me something I can overcome!"_

Sunny felt a little tension on the way Mrs Lovett was now walking.

"_Not to worry mum!"_

They were all silent.

"_Being close and being clever ain't like being true! I don't need to, I will never, hide a thing from you! Like some…" _Toby sang as he looked up

"Giiii!" moaned Sunny while shaking Toby's hand very hardly. "Enough is enough!" it seemed like the moan meant

"Now Toby dear, let's have enough of this foolish chatter!" said Mrs Lovett and Sunny was relieved to see that she didn't take him seriously at all

She placed the baby down on a pillow of the larger couch(Sunny immediately approached him, as if to watch him) and looked for something in her dress.

"Here!" she called him "How about I give you a nice shining penny?" she said while holding a coin with her right hand, and her purse with the left "Maybe tomorrow you could get some sweets or some groceries for yourselves!"

Toby smiled and when he was about to take the penny…

"That's Signior Pireli's purse!" he exclaimed pointing at the purse

Sunny immediately looked. Although she wasn't very familiarized with Adolfo Pirelli as Toby was, she was immediately wondering herself what was a purse that was not Mrs Lovett's doing on her hand. And come to think of that, she wondered where Pirelli_** REALLY**_ went.

Mrs Lovett hid her purse in her corset, awkwardly.

"No it's not! I's just something Mr T gave me for my birthday!"

Again Sunny was thinking something over. Mrs Lovett never really mentioned when her birthday was, and they were living with them for more than half a year.

"THAT PROOFS IT!" exclaimed Toby taking Mrs Lovett's hand all of a sudden "We've gotta go, ma'm! We've got to find the Beadle and get the law here!"

Ben started to cry probably awoken by Toby's yells.

Mrs Lovett immediately went to take the baby in her arms.

"Shhh, it's allright, it's allright!" she whispered to him like the caring mother she was.

Toby looked at them in rage and Sunny in suspicion and confusion. How could those details had passed by them for so long? Mrs Lovett then placed the baby in the pillow when he was calmer.

"Say, children…" she said with a sinister tone "I know that some details haven't been shared with you since we're all living together. Perhaps **you might like to know…"**

The two of them looked in suspense.

"When my birthday is, right?" she said turning to them cheerfully

The two of them looked relieved at eachother and then they both nodded.

"My birthday is… Within two hours… By the time midnight comes, I will have officially another year heaving on me…" she said sounding like growing older was something pleasant

Toby ran to Mrs Lovett and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to hear that mum!"

Mrs Lovett smiled in a motherly way.

"Now I remember… There is supposed to be a birthday wish I should ask… Well, you take my wish!"

"But mum…" said Toby feeling remorseful

"No, you're still young and full of desires, so make your wish… Come on…" said Mrs Lovett petting him on the head

"Oh, I can't think of something about now…" said Toby in a shy way "What if… What if you could let me see the bake house like I always wanted"

Mrs Lovett looked at him simply.

"I won't grant you that as a wish, the bake house isn't something worth wishing for… But I can take you both downstairs if you like…"

"Really?" asked Toby with his eyes shining of excitement

"Really…" said Mrs Lovett looking down at him thoughtful.

When they were already downstairs…

"Woaaa…" said Toby and Sunny with stars in their eyes looking at the dimension of the bake house

"Feel free to explore the space only for this night!" Said Mrs Lovett smiling sadly at them "I'll go upstairs to check on Ben, and to ask Violet and Klaus if they're interested"

The two of them continued to look around curiously

"Why are you closing the door mum?" asked Toby when she was about to leave

"Oh, just in case the rats don't come out to infect the pie shop!" said Mrs Lovett closing the door slowly

"RATS?" asked Sunny in panic

"It's allright Sunny you're bigger than them, you're sure to scare them off…" said Toby

"Hehehe…" said Sunny with sarcasm

Mrs Lovett closed the door. Then she locked it.

She ran up the stairs crying compulsively.

"_Why am I doing this?! Sunny is still so innocent… And Toby… he sees me like a mother, and I feel almost like a mother to these children! Why does everything have to go wrong when it comes to children?! Oh, I just hope he doesn't kill them!"_

When she came to the living room she noticed the lights were off. The baby was moaning like in angst.

"Ben?" she called the baby concerned

Suddenly a hand came from behind her, covering her mouth. She panicked as a small light was lit, and the man of the Hooks appeared with the baby wriggling his arms vigorously.

"Take it easy hot stuff!" said the bald man from behind her "If your husband doesn't follow the plan I'll make sure that you'll be spared at least…"

* * *

"He really did that?!"

Klaus managed to make Violet talk, and she told him everything that happened. She was in his arms as he embraced her and petted her on the head.

It was strange for him to be in that position with his older sister.

* * *

**"_Klaus! Klaus, why are you yelling?!"_**

* * *

He remembered several times, when he and Violet were little, and Klaus was in the famous phase of nightmares and night horrors, the times when he woke up screaming and sobbing. His sister was like a shelter point to him at that time.

* * *

**"_It's allright Klaus! It was just a dream! A mean old dream!"_**

* * *

He still remembered when their parents came in the room to see what was going on, and he was already calm and serene in his sister's arms.

Yet, Klaus knew that it was a bad idea to repeat what she used to say to him at that time. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a mean old dream. It was something real. Completely real. Absolutely real.

"Why didn't you told me this sooner sis?" he said as he laid his head over her hair

"I dunno… I wanted to believe with my heart that he was a good man… Somehow I still do believe… But… But… It was strange…"

"What was?"

"He was calling me _**'Lucy'**_ when he tried to rape me…"

Klaus looked at her and Violet looked at him, eye-to-eye.

"I wonder if he hallucinates… I've read about mental deceases… Sometimes the mind of an individual reacts in an almost automatic way… A brain damage of some sort, physical or emotional, can change our personality in a radical way"

"You mean like a trauma?"

"Yes… Come to think of it, it's practically the same thing, my brains are confusing me…" he laughed a little

"Sometimes though… It's like he has two faces… Two distinct men… Living inside him…"

"We're not going to assume he's possessed by the devil and call an exorcist, are we?" asked Klaus

"No, I don't even believe really on those things… But what do we do now?"

Klaus petted her on the head again.

"We have to go Bedlam and find Anthony!"

Violet surprised herself.

"Find Anthony?!"

"I think he knows something about Mr T…"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Not even I am sure of what I'm saying! But we have to find him!"

"I don't know if Anthony actually knows of something! He would have told me about it… He… He would…"

"Come on!" said Klaus standing up and taking Violet by the hand "Let's get Toby and Sunny and look for Bedlam!"

And the two of them exited the room as quick as a lightening, yet as quiet as a couple of ninjas.

* * *

"Tchudagito!" exclaimed Sunny wanting to say something like "The smell of this place is grossing me out!"

"Let's go upstairs then Sunny…" said Toby tasting a pie that was among the fresher ones.

Suddenly he was grossed out by something.

Then he took something out of his mouth. He was horrified to see that it was a human finger

"Gi-Gi-Giitah?!" asked Sunny horrified as Toby, and wanting to mean "Wha-Wha-What is that?!"

Toby felt a huge will to puke.

"I… I don't…" he said shaking

Then he noticed the amounts of bones hidden in darker corners. His knees fell down. Sunny came close to him.

"What's… Whats's…?" asked Sunny trying to actually say "What's going on?"

Suddenly a door opened from the ceiling, and a body fell from there hitting with the head violently on the floor. Although the body was clearly of Beadle Bamford , the children didn't even noticed, because Sunny let out a huge scream of terror, and Toby launched himself to the door.

"Help!" screamed Sunny

Klaus and Violet, who had heard the recognizable screams of their little sister went down the stairs, down to the bake house. They tried to open the door yet in vain.

"Toby, is that you Toby?!" shouted Klaus

"Yes, it's me!" exclaimed Toby's voice weeping

"Is Sunny there with you!"

"I am!" screamed Sunny back

Although the two older Baudelaire would be rather surprised to see Sunny progressing in her vocabulary, such a detail wasn't very relevant for a time like that.

"What's happening is there?!" yelled Klaus

"Dead… There are dead… Everywhere… The pies… Blood… Trap door… Danger… Death…" Toby said without managing to make a sentence

"Klaus! Violet! Help!" said Sunny in angst

"Villain… Mr T… VILLAIN!"

Klaus and Violet had to make a huge effort not to scream of horror and panic. Violet had sweat and tears everywhere, and Klaus had his body aching from trying to break the door down. Not only were they in panic to see the younger children locked there, but because they were fearing that they were going crazy in there. In the case of Sunny they knew she managed to control herself in drastic situations, but by the way Toby was talking it seemed like he actually had lost it.

"Just hang in there, please!" We'll get help!" screamed Violet heading upstairs

Klaus, however kept still where he was.

"Sunny… take care of Toby, okay?!

"Okay…" said Sunny sounding like she was sobbing

"It will be alright! Alright!" said Klaus trying to keep his sister's spirit up

"Hum-hum…"

Klaus placed his hand on the door and took a deep breath.

Then he ran up the stairs to catch up with Violet.

Yet when he reached the top of the stairs he didn't saw her anywhere. He looked around worried. The space around him seemed to spin all around him. It span and span without stopping…

"Brother!"

"Violet!" he whispered as he ran onto the direction of his sister's voice

Next thing he knew he was in the pie shop. Nobody was there. Yet he could have swore he had heard his sister's voice there…

WHAM!

"…"

For some brief seconds Klaus lost his consciousness. It was a feeling very lookalike death. It seemed like his life passed by his mind within a flash. He saw everything…

* * *

_His parents… His family… His long lost childhood friends… Aunt Josephine… Uncle Monty…_

_All the people who were no longer a part of his life were standing in front of them. Yet the image of them seemed to shake a little bit. And next minute everything around him was on fire. Everything was burning all around…_

_He looked forward and saw Violet, Sunny and Toby in front of them. Violet reached her hand toward him._

_"Open your eyes Klaus… **Open your… EYES!"**_

* * *

Suddenly Klaus opened his eyes slowly. There was somebody standing right next to his face.

He looked up and saw Mrs Lovett, completely bathed by tears.

"Mrs Lovett…" said Klaus still a little disorientated

When he stood up, however, a sharp pain was felt on the top of his head. When he placed a hand there, he saw that he had blood there.

Mrs Lovett sobbed.

From behind her, all of a sudden appeared the two women who looked like ghosts. One of them was holding a candle supporter and Klaus immediately assumed she had probably cracked his head open with that.

One of the women took Klaus up by his shirt and forced him up.

"Missed us?" asked the other as she petted Klaus's cheek with a finger

Klaus looked around still stunned, only to see the bald man, holding Violet and covering her mouth.

"You smell well my pretty…" he said as he smelled her hair while she was trying to get away

Then the figure the children feared the most appeared, right in the middle of the scene. He wasn't disguised as Griffin, which made the children even more fearful of the sight of him. Count Olaf(and finally it is a relieve to call him by his REAL name from now on in this story) had just entered the room.

"Hello there Orphans…" he said with a despicable smile "Quite some time, since I last saw you…"

The children looked at him from the corner of their eyes, too scared to admit that it was the end for them.

"Finally… After all this time, now comes the day when the Baudelaire fortune is finally mine"

"The children are ours!" interrupted Mrs Lovett frightened "You want money, take it, I'll give it to you myself if I need to!"

"You keep ya pretty mouth shut!" said the hook man coming from the darkness with her baby on his arms "Or else…"

Klaus and Violet looked horrified.

"Please! Please don't do anything to him! He hasn't even completed a day of life!" said Violet releasing from the bald man's hand covering her mouth, and fearing for the life of the baby.

"If yer guardian did in fact delivered you, the brat will be safe!" said the hook man with an evil grin

Klaus and Violet didn't knew which motive they had to feel the fear that was coming to them, right after those words. It was terrifying the thought of having to go back to Olaf's guardianship. But it would be a disturbing and marking experience to see a baby, with less than twenty four hours of life, meeting his death when he hardly had a chance to meet a life.

"Wha…?! What are you…?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" yelled Mrs Lovett looking at her baby who had just started to cry and wriggle his arms in fear.

"You will see…" said Olaf as somebody was about to enter through the front door.

It was Todd.

For a moment the room stood silent. He just walked inside slowly without a word.

His eyes were… strange.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Klaus with anger at Todd "I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! I KNEW YOU WERE A VILLAIN ALL ALONG!"

Todd felt his fists closing hard. He wanted to deny what Klaus was saying, that he wasn't doing that by villainy, but… for himself…

"Mr T…"

Todd looked upon Mrs Lovett. She was shaking like somebody with a fever. Horror, fear, shock… It was all going through her. He didn't knew how to look back at her.

"So we're all in agreement then…" said Olaf as he showed some adoption papers with his real signature and Todd's signature as well.

Todd lowered his head.

"Yes…"

"WHAT EXACTLY do you think you're doing?!" asked Olaf all of a sudden to the bald man, who had restarted to smell Violet's hair.

"She smells good boss… Wha' can I say?!" his answer was.

Olaf came upon her and passed a hand by her cheek. From her cheek he passed to her neck. And from her neck he touched her chest.

"And a very soft skin to match… I think when I finally have your fortune, I'll have some time alone… With you…"

Violet contained a yell.

Todd felt the repulse in hearing such words, because immediately Judge Turpin came to his mind. And remembering what had happened between them on that afternoon made him feel repulsive himself.

And all of a sudden they were changing a sad gaze with each other…

"Take them!" ordered Count Olaf

But just when they were about to leave

"WAIT A SECOND!"

The henchmen stopped.

"Where's the biting brat?"

Klaus and Violet looked at each other concerned.

"Well?! Anybody?!"

Nobody answered.

"Well, since It has to be this way…" said Olaf making a signal to the hook man

Just when he was about to stick a hook in the throat of little Ben, to the horror of the orphans, and Todd…

"Wait!" said Mrs Lovett "They're down in the bake house! I… locked them down there!"

It came as a shock to Klaus and Violet. Could Mrs Lovett be doing that because she was on their side too?

Olaf looked upon the orphans.

"Take them to the old dungeon! And the two of you will come with me! I want the bake house revised and the brat found!"

And so Klaus and Violet were taken, placed inside a coach, where they lost their senses when it started to move violently to wherever they were being taken.

Back at the pie shop…

Olaf had gone down the stairs along with the hook man, who still had the baby in his possession.

Mrs Lovett looked at Todd sadly.

"Why… Mr T… Why did ya handed them over… I told you… time and time again… that he wasn't somebody to be trusted…"

Todd didn't return her the sad gaze like he had done with Violet back at the shop.

"Let's find them, then…"

And he went down followed by her…


	23. Trapped

**_PLEASE MAKE REVIEWS TO KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE!!!!!!!_**

* * *

...

"_Children… I'm afraid I must inform you of… an extremely unfortunate event… I'm very very sorry to tell you this but your parents have perished in a fire that's destroyed your entire home…"_

_..._

* * *

Klaus woke up silently. Violet was also on the floor right next to him

"Where are we?" he asked scratching his head and feeling the wound still there

"Trapped like canned sardines…"

Klaus looked ahead and he saw himself locked up in a dark and dirty cell.

"Where the hell are we?!" he asked again more nervous trying to know where the voice was coming from

"If you must know, we're in the old dungeon of London!"

Klaus finally located the bald man, who was watching him from the opposite side of the door.

"Let us out!" said Klaus

"That was really what you would like, eh? HA!" laughed the man pleasured to see Klaus upset

Klaus felt his eyes going wet.

"Crying won't solve your situation… To your guardian it didn't do at all!"

"What?!"

"Countless times he cried in his prison… It was precisely on this same cell… that he cried like a baby… Until the Count set him free…"

"Count Olaf knew Mr. T?!" asked Klaus

The man laughed

"It was the Count that… helped him escape years ago… Took him far away from London… And he told him to come back when it was safe… For his so wished revenge…"

"But what does he want?!" asked Klaus nervous

"The man made a shadowy look at Klaus.

"Ya know what's scary lad? Eh? Do ya?"

Klaus simply looked at him with confusion and fear.

"It's when we want to put something behind our back… To begin a new life, if it takes that… But we just can't… Because our past just comes back constantly to haunt us… It won't go away… ya understand?"

Klaus felt a chill

"Now you and the Countess stay here very still… While we search for the biting brat…. Oh, and one more thing: Pray that she has all her teeth in her mouth when we bring her!"

Klaus gasped horrified as the bald was going away with an evil laughter.

Next he sat down on the floor and started to cry. Of fear. Of frustration. Of shock. For his little sister somewhere down in that dark bake house.

He glanced towards his sister Violet, still unconscious. And he feared for what would happen to her.

"_What will he do to her?!"_

* * *

Everybody was already down on the bake house

"Leave the door open, the others will come within moments!" said Olaf

"Give me my baby!" said Mrs Lovett shaking

"Why should I…?" said the hook man with a hook still pointed to the baby's throat

"Please…" said Mrs Lovett shaking and crying

Todd looked at her from the side of his eyes.

"He doesn't have anything to do with this… Please, he needs to be near me!"

"Give her the baby!" said Olaf eventually

And so the hook man did.

"Oh, my baby, my baby!" said Mrs Lovett shaking in joy to have her baby back in her arms

"Can we start looking now?!" asked Olaf impatient

And they began to move forward to the sewers.

"Toby?" called Mrs Lovett "Where is he?"

And next she called him singing.

"_Toby… Where are you love?"_

And her voice echoed.

"Sunny?" called Todd

"Ugh, wha' a stink 'ere!" complained the hook man

"_Nothing's gonna harm you! Not while I'm around!"_

"Sunny?"

"Come out come out wherever you are!" called Olaf

"Sunny! Toby!"

"_Nothing's gonna harm you darling! Not while I'm around…"_

Olaf stopped.

"Let's all split up! Alone we'll look throughout this sewer until we find them.

And so they have. But none of them noticed that Todd begun to follow the hook man, with one of his blades shining in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile Toby and Sunny were hiding in an empty tube.

"Sunny…" Whispered Toby "You have to get out of here and find Klaus and Violet… Who knows what's happening to them on this moment.

"What about…?" asked Sunny

"I'll be alright… But you need to find them! Go!"

And he placed Sunny outside the tube, where she began to walk to who knew where.

Toby seemed changed ever since he had seen the body falling from the trap door. He seemed to have turned onto… Onto something Sunny couldn't explain even with her vocabulary now strangely advanced.

She walked and walked through the sewers without knowing exactly where her instinct was taking her.

Until in a corner, suddenly appeared the hook man in front of her.

She creped herself out and contained the will to cry.

But suddenly he fell on the floor unanimated

Blood began to spread through the floor of the sewer. When Sunny looked closer she saw that his neck was sliced.

And then Todd came from behind him.

Sunny looked up at him.

He had a strange look… A psychopath's look…

And finally his eyes fell upon her.

Sunny felt the hairs of her small body standing all up as he walked slowly towards her.


	24. Windows to the past

"It's worster than we thought!" said Violet who had just woke up minutes ago and had listened to what Klaus had reported her

"Olaf and Todd met each other all along…" said Klaus "I knew from the moment he came towards him in the fair that something was… odd…"

"Right now I'm just worried about Sunny and Toby! Oh, God I hope they're okay!"

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

Violet and Klaus jumped both in their heels.

"Oh, my head…" said an unknown feminine voice

Klaus looked around until he saw something standing up in the darkness.

The figure wasn't taller than him, but had long golden hair that fell throughout her back when she stood up.

A strange perfume invaded Klaus' nose.

"Who's there?!" exclaimed Violet horrified

"Anthony…? Is that you?"

Violet raised her eyebrows. How did she know Anthony's name? Was she referring to her Anthony or to another Anthony?

The person turned to him and faced them.

"Who are you?" asked Klaus

The figure walked further so they were able to see her closer. When her face was visible, the Baudelaires were shocked.

So many times they had seen the portrait of Sweeney Todd's wife. And there she was standing in front of them. Could it be a ghost? Or were they just hallucinating?

"Lucy Barker?" asked Klaus

"Huh?" asked the girl confused "My name's Johanna, not Lucy!"

Suddenly light was lit on Klaus' and Violet's heads. She was just like the Lucy of the photograph, but it also wasn't her… Which only meant that…

"She's the daughter of Mr T!" said Klaus

"What are you saying, boy?" asked Johanna

Violet looked at her. She was very beautiful in fact, maybe even more beautiful than her own mother.

"Would you be willing to hear us out, so we can explain what's going on around here?" asked Violet kindly

Johanna looked at her.

"Ummm… I guess… More confusing that it already is… is impossible…"

The two girls switched a dry laugh among them.

* * *

Todd was wandering through the sewers, to finally meet the Judge.

As he wiped off the blood of his hands, a flashback came towards his mind...

* * *

_He was already inside for months. How many of them had passed?_

"_Oh, Lucy I miss you! And my little Johanna! Oh I want to have her in my arms again!"_

_Benjamin cried inconsolably. How many time did it pass?! Six months? Seven? Nine? Twelve?_

_His thoughts were all around his precious wife and daughter. He should have known better. He should have known that Judge Turpin didn't make them those constant visits, with the intuit of making friends. He should have known that the times he caught him hitting on his wife weren't just his impression._

_How was Lucy? And Johanna? Was she missing daddy? Her two ladies, all alone…_

"_Sot crying ya worthless baby!"_

_Benjamin turned around. It was his cell partner who was telling him to shut up with the whining._

"_If crying could solve all your problems, I'd be swimming in rivers of money by now, ya know…"_

"_Wh-Who are y-you?" hiccupped Benjamin observing how strangely thin the man was._

_Even stranger was __**his one eyebrow in the face.**_

"_My name isn't of a distinct importance here! I'm just calling your attention out, because you're not going to solve your problems like that! I know what happened to you, Benjamin Barker and how much it costed your life!"_

"_Costed… MY LIFE?!" asked Benjamin horrified_

"**When he did that to you, it's as if you're already dead at this right moment! He killed you!"**

"_What nonsense are you saying?!" yelled Benjamin_

_He rarely irritated himself, usually his temperament was calm, not even the small discussions he had with Lucy once in a while were very long._

"**People that are taken usually end up… How can I put this… FORGOTTEN!"**

"_No! Lucy couldn't possibly! She wouldn't!"_

"**They're already married and with a life of their own!"**

"_I don't believe you!"_

"**Your daughter will grow up calling him 'daddy'! I can see it all now! Have you though how she will see you if you came up to her one day? Hmmm?"**

"_STOP IT!"_

_And for the first time, he felt the rage that was kept deep inside of him all that time, being exteriorized slowly._

"**He's quite the lucky guy… He gets every women he wants… Even your Lucy…"**

"_Damn him…"_

"**I can see it again, little Johanna running up to him while shouting 'daddy'!"**

"_No! NO!"_

"**She will end up living in a lie…"**

"_WHAT CAN I DO?!"_

"_Benjamin, wake up now!"_

_It was the cell keeper._

"_One more shouting session, and it's an immediate trip to Bedlam for ya!"_

_Benjamin stood up slowly as the guard exited the cell._

"_What was that?" asked Benjamin to himself_

"_You've only began to wake up to life you filth… That's all…" said young Count Olaf petting him on the shoulder_

* * *

And Todd continued throughout the sewers as fast as he could.

* * *

**(AN: I saw the anime "Death Note" a little while ago and on episode 25 the "Misa no uta" song, the song that Misa Amane sings, somehow inspired me to make a sequence of lyrics of my own authory. Hope I made a good work with that) **

Mrs Lovett was in the barbery with her baby in her arms. She was rocking him softly like any mother would do.

And she sang a lullaby on her own while she did it.

"_**Keep your eyes wide open…**_

_**For the Almighty is watching your every move**_

_**Don't try to run through a Valley of shadows"**_

She had gotten out of the sewers to wait in case Judge Turpin decided to appear unexpectedly in the barbery.

"_**Even though you run and try to hide He'll know where you are**_

_**Everytime…"**_

As she laid little Ben down on the old crib in the corner of the shop, suddenly she remembered….

"_**He knows so start sending Him your prays **_

_**And remember to confess all your wrongdoings **_

_**You have to confess**_

_**Even though his face is to us unknown"**_

So many times she had rocked her and made her fall asleep on that crib… She, the faithful nanny of little Johanna Barker had rocked her so many times in that crib…

As she walked to the window and looked at her baby asleep. And a thought came to her…

"_**But what can I do if Heaven will be forever denied to me?"**_

* * *

_Lucy was standing in the window looking intensely into the outside. She had always been like that ever since her husband was taken away…_

"_Now Johanna… Oh, honey, don't cry…"_

_Nellie rocked little Johanna softly so she would calm down. It seemed like the baby had the conscience of the heavy environment surrounding her. It seemed like she knew that she wouldn't see her darling father ever again._

_But Nellie's arms managed to calm her down ,and strangely much easier than Lucy's._

"_You… like her very much… don't you Nellie?" asked Lucy with a dry voice_

_She usually had a cheerful and joyful voice tone. Since her husband was taken away she didn't look like herself anymore._

"_Yes… I like her a lot… She's like… the child I long to have…"_

_Lucy faced her._

"_You and Albert don't have time?"_

_Nellie looked aside._

"_Oh… We just weren't lucky yet!"_

_And she laughed loudly._

_Lucy kept looking at her seriously._

"_And Johanna's father?"_

_Nellie looked at her confused._

"_Wha…?"_

"_You also…. Like him a lot…. Don't you?"_

"_Ah…" said Nellie caught off guard_

"_It's alright Nellie; you can tell me the truth…"_

_Nellie lowered her eyes, and felt her palms all sweaty. She didn't want that confession. Much less on that moment. It was too much that Benjamin was taken away, but confessing her feeling to some other that wasn't him…_

_Lucy laughed cynically._

"_Your silence says more than your words…"_

_Nellie felt her eyes getting wet._

"_But it doesn't matter anyways…"_

_And Lucy came back to the window._

"_We both lost Nellie! It's a lost game, this game…"_

_Nellie made an effort not to make the tears run down her face._

* * *

_She was walking to the dungeon with unknown intentions. Should she tell her that Lcy was gone, but Johanna was still alive and well, fortunately? Or should she confess to him that which haunted her soul for too long?_

_But as she came to the entrance the guard stopped her._

"_No visits on execution days!"_

_Nellie looked at him shocked._

"_Did you say… execution?!"_

"_Aye, miss! I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave"_

"_But someone special to me is in there now!" she insisted "Can't you just…?"_

"_The only thing I'll let you, and recommend you to do, is pray so that it's not that 'someone special' being drawn to the hanging right now…."_

_Nellie stared at him for a while ,then she stepped away shaking. She couldn't… It couldn't…_

_And she yelled in agony. The echo seemed to run through all of London._

* * *

**(AN: Can I make you a recommendation? When you read this following part, make sure you're listening to "Sadness and Sorrow" form the Naruto soundtrack! You don't need to do as I said, but it was the song playing when I wrote this part. ;] )**

"_Hahaha! Ada!"_

_Little Johanna, now with one year of life smiled to Nellie in the park._

_When Lucy was gone, she felt she should stay with her. The poor girl didn't had no fault of anything. The fact that destiny and injustice were both cruel with her and her parents, was to be blamed by the evil in the world._

_The little girl didn't know how to talk nor to walk, but moved around wriggled her arms in Nellie's direction._

"_What do you want now?"_

_Every time she looked at her, she remembered Lucy. How could she have inherited her mother's gens?_

_It was as if Lucy had never really stopped haunting her._

_Suddenly the baby made an effort and stood up._

_Nellie looked amazed at her._

_Lumping, Johanna walked towards her. Nellie extended a hand and she grabbed it. But then her small hands touched her knees. A small bright smile was drawn on her face._

"_Mama?"_

_Nellie became stupefied. "Mama"?! Did she just called her "Mama"?! What in God's name had gotten to her for her to call her "Mama"?!_

_But suddenly Johanna looked to her right and her smile was gone in short moments._

"_Nellie Lovett?"_

_Nellie looked at where the voice was coming from. It was him. The man who had made Benjamin and Lucy Barker disappear. Judge Turpin. She felt a mix of tranquility and repulse._

_He came closer and took Johanna in his arms._

"_Like I've warned weeks ago, I was serious when I said I was adopting her! Believe me when I say… It's the best for her…"_

_Nellie didn't spoke a word._

_And he walked away with the small girl._

_Nellie felt weakened. Finally the moment she had been waiting for had came, ever since Lucy married Benjamin. She always waited for the chance… Always, always…. For revenge… Her personal revenge… Johanna was so lookalike Lucy, that it was as if Nellie was actually revenging on Lucy herself. Her goal was finally fulfilled._

"_Mama?"_

_The calling of Johanna made her wake up to reality. Turpin was still walking away with the girl, but she extended her small arm in Nellie's direction._

"_Mama?!" she called again a little sobby now "Mama?!"_

_Nellie began to shake and the tears finally fell._

_She had finally got her revenge, but why was she crying? Wasn't revenge supposed to be sweet?! It was usually served cold, yes!_

_But the revenge was actually directed upon who?_

"_Mama! Mama! MAMA!"_

* * *

Mrs Lovett found herself in the chair crying intensely.

She was a HORRIBLE mother!

_**Johanna… **_

_**Violet…**_

_**Klaus…**_

_**Sunny…**_

_**Toby…**_

She had let them all down unavoidably…

"What kind of mother am I?!" she yelled to herself

The she raised her eyes to the old crib where her baby was asleep.

She hadn't let him down… Not yet! He was still counting on her, as protection! She couldn't disappoint him! He was the proof of the love between her and Benjamin. She couldn't let anything happen to him!

"_I'll protect you… No matter what it takes, I will protect you! With all of my remaining strength!"_

"Why hello… Nellie!"

Mrs Lovett turned to where the voice had come from.

It was form the beggar who haunted Fleet Street and her meat pie shop

"You…" whispered Mrs Lovett horrified

* * *

_**Soon the story will end**_

_**Be sure to review so I can end this once and for all**_

_**xXxXxX**_


	25. The escape

**So many events went around in this tale**

**Around three children's never ending suffering**

**Four more chapters will tell if they fail**

**Or if fate will unfold with them surviving**

**For several times I warned you to stop**

**(You would be better off reading something else!)**

**But I guess you will heed me not**

**So I guess I'll just have to keep telling this tale**

**A tale of three children**

**Baring a heavy cross **

**(My poetry sucks I know)**

* * *

"I think I understand…" said Johanna lost in her thoughts

"Oh, what a long story!" said Violet "Too bad it's not what's going to help us get out of here"

"But then…" interrupted Johanna, whose heart was flooding with questions "How did I end up in the guardianship of Turpin?"

And Violet pondered all of a sudden.

Finally she picked up her ribbon and tied her hair to think more clearly.

"Klaus… Before we take more conclusions, have you read any books about how to pick on locks?"

"What for?" asked Klaus trying to catch up with his sister's thoughts

Violet looked at him as if he was an idiot, then her gaze flew to the lock of the cell door.

"Ummmm… I don't know…" I can't find anything in here that could actually work for us to pick on that lock"

But then he stood up and walked to the door.

"But I've heard that a swift kick in the lock works many times!" he said standing right in front of the door

"Klaus don't be…" said Violet heading for him, but Klaus didn't contain himself and kicked the door as hard as he could.

And then something happened.

"_Did the door fell?"_ you ask

"_No!"_ I answer

"_Did the bald man appeared again drawn by the noise?"_ you insist

"_No, no! It wasn't him who appeared after that!"_ I answer

"_Then who was it?!"_ you ask already anxious and in suspense

"Aieeeeeeee!"

"Oh, sorry did I fright you Sunny?" asked Klaus sad for not having made it

But then he was stunned.

"Sunny?!" asked Violet heading to the door

"Violet!" answered Sunny from the other side of the door

"It's really you Sunny!" exclaimed Klaus peeking from the small bared window and seeing her smaller sister wriggling her arms in his direction "How did you get here?"

Now, although Sunny's vocabulary evolved radically on that evening, it wasn't a total evolution. So Sunny had to use her usual vocabulary to tell the story to her siblings on how she managed to find them. And I bet you're boiling to know what happened when Sunny met Todd on the sewer.

According with what Sunny probably told her siblings this would probably be her report on what happened if she knew how to speak proper English correctly on that time:

"_After he killed the hook man, he turned to me a little threatening. His eyes were shining even more than Count Olaf's. He moved on toward me and slowly I felt all my hairs going up. But then he took me in his arms, looked at me deeply in the eyes and embraced me deeply. I felt strange… For moments I actually thought it was our own father embracing me. 'To your left you will find a dead end with some steps!'. I assumed immediately it was a clue. He placed me down turned his back and before he left into the darkness he said: 'Save yourself! Save you and your siblings!' he whispered before the darkness made him vanish"_

"He let you live?!" asked Klaus more shocked than surprised

Violet's eyebrows rose up drawing a cheerful face on her.

"_I knew… I knew there was some kindness on him still!"_

"Are there any keys lying around?" asked Klaus

"No!" said Sunny after looking around

"Wait!" said Violet tying her hair harder

"This ought to be good…" whispered Klaus to Johanna

"Johanna!" said Violet "Do you have any hair pins?"

Johanna looked around her hair, until she found a big pin with a silver butterfly on it.

"Only this one is big enough! But on what are you thinking?"

Violet took the hair pin and examined it.

"If I can mold it in the right way, we can use it to pick the lock and run away from here!"

"That was some thinking! I think I would never think that fast myself!" said Johanna looking surprised at her

Violet smiled.

"Sunny, I'll pass you the pin from under the door. Follow my instructions and give it some bites in order to unmold it from its original shape. After that pass it again to me from under the door."

"Roger!" answered Sunny

Violet passed the pin from under the door to Sunny and then she peeked from the door to give Sunny some instructions.

"Now I got…" said Johanna to Klaus "I got… scared…"

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of being face to face… with my own father…"

Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did he… change that much?" asked Johanna clearly afraid of the answer

"Yeah… I saw photos of him 15 years ago, and… yeah… Like everyone he has…"

Johanna took a deep breath.

Klaus looked at her.

"You're not accusing yourself, are you?!" asked Klaus serious

"I don't even know what to think anymore… I feel that the dilemma spins around me!"

"Everything will be alright!"

They sat on the ground and Klaus placed his arm around Johanna.

"So many few times there were on which someone actually gave me this kind of comfort…" said Johanna laying her head on Klaus' shoulder

"Well, I've only been this close to my sister Violet…"

"You were never this close to someone from the opposite sex besides your sisters?" asked Johanna curiously fun

"When you're ready to stop with sentimentalism, get here!" said Violet

But then she felt guilty for having interrupted what seemed like a "moment" between Klaus and Johanna.

But then she found something curious: Anthony and Johanna in love at the beginning of it all, but eventually finding love and comfort on other people's arms.

Although she found it curious, she somehow found herself hoping that they were meant to be. Not only for her and for Anthony.

But for Klaus too…

Finally a small iron shaped in a weird way was in Violet's hand.

"Let's see now…"

And after several moments and movements, finally the door was opened.

Sunny was expecting them from the other side with her arms opened. The older Baudelaires embraced their little sister and filled her with kisses.

"We'll never ever leave you alone again! Ever!" the two of them swore

Johanna looked at them visibly touched and somehow curious.

The brothers looked at her

"Just watching your fraternal love, something that I…" she said with her eyes wet "never had the chance of feeling for someone…"

Klaus walked to her and wiped off the tears from her face.

Before Klaus could say anything to her, a distant door opened.

"Oh no, it's the Bald guy!" said Violet panicking

"Quick, hide on the cover sewage! I have an idea!" said Klaus

And the four of them hid quickly keeping a small lookout.

When the Bald man entered he noticed the cell door was opened.

"Aye! You kids aren't messing around are you?!" he yelled entering the cell

In a moment that seemed to unfold in slow motion, Klaus rose up to the surface and pushed the door of the cell locking the Bald man forever in there.

"Damn you!" he yelled grabbing the bars of the small window on the door "Open up!"

The four of them shared a laughter of triumph between them.

"No key, I assume!" said Violet in triumph

The bald man firs looked at her in rage but then he smiled cynically.

"Aye! No key! But if I were you I would listen to what I have to say before you go…"

"And why exactly do we have to listen to YOU right about NOW?" asked Klaus back

"Because" said the bald imitating Klaus' tone "If you don't listen to me, you may never know what happens to the boy we found out wandering around Bedlam!"

Silence was made.

A silence that was merely broken by the drops of water, echoing through the place.

"Where…"

Klaus looked to Violet. She was completely shadowed.

"Where did you hide him?" she asked with a darkly and mad voice

"Eh…? Somebody's concerned about a lover, eh?" mocked the bald "Afraid we might harm your boyfriend?"

Suddenly Violet came quickly to the cell door, grabbed the bars and kicked the door even more violently than Klaus had. But still the door didn't fall. Even though the bald was safe, he backed away scared.

"WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled like she was mad

"In the bakehouse… I was going to take you there now… So that we could…"

"COULD WHAT?!"

The bald backed away to the corner of the cell completely scared.

"You find out for yourselves ye twerps!"

Even though he tried to sound tough he was visibly scared.

Klaus grabbed his sister's hand.

"Let's go now!"

And Violet came with him with a lower face.

"AYE! You better not leave me here! If you do I'll, I'll…" screamed the bald as they were going down the sewers.

Sunny led the way next minute.

No words were switched among them for some minutes now.

Johanna, who had been thinking very seriously ever since Violet yelled at the bald in the dungeon, looked at Violet as they were walking next to each other. She had remembered that Violet was the one Anthony was embracing, moments before she was captured.

"Do you…? Do you have feelings for him?" asked Johanna in a whisper

Violet looked at her feeling all of a sudden remorseful but willing to tell the truth.

"I don't have any feelings for him… Just affection… An affection that can be understood as… love…" answered Violet not looking at Johanna

Johanna became more thoughtful and silent.

"Yuck!" protested Sunny all of a sudden

The water was rising more and more as they made their way across the sewers. It had already reached their heels.

Klaus picked Sunny up in his arms.

"Do you remember the way you went Sunny?" asked Klaus

"Gitai!" said Sunny meaning "This wasn't the way I remember!"

"What's going on here?" asked Johanna confused

But as they turned to a right corner they had their answer.

It was a dead end, with what was supposed to be the rest of the path covered up by a steel wall. And from that steel wall, water was leaking in high quantities from the bottom and from the top.

The four of them backed away scared.

"We better get out of here before this wall falls!" whispered Violet afraid that even the sound of her voice would make the wall fall.

"Absolutely!" said a voice from behind them

They looked back. The pale women and the henchmen whose gender was unknown were standing right behind them.

"We better get out of here before that thing blows up… together, now nice and sound!" said one of the women

"Come along now!" said the other woman grabbing Johanna by the wrist

"No! Let go!" said Johanna trying to break free

Klaus placed Sunny down on the wet floor and grabbed a weapon that was the first thing that he looked and was near them: a steel pie.

"Let… go… of… her… now!" said Klaus as a threat

"Ohhohohohohohoho!" laughed the women in unison, causing a chilling echo "Are you the one going to make us?!"

One of the women snapped her fingers, and the henchmen whose gender was unknown moved heatedly to Klaus.

A fight, which consisted in Klaus trying to hit the henchmen and protecting from his or her attacks like a true swordsman or like a knight of the Round Travole, was what followed.

He had to protect them… They were practically the women of his life. He wasn't always the strongest in physical matters, but this time, he would be the strongest in that matter. To protect the ones he loved.

Yet the henchmen managed to slap the pipe away from Klaus' hands violently, and taking his distraction kicked him in the chest throwing him in the air and making him land violently on the flooded floor.

"No!" screamed Violet, now in the hands of the women

"You twerps will never outsmart us!" laughed the women "Despite the fact that you fight your destiny, it is evident that you will end up in Count Olaf's hands!"

But when the henchman whose gender was unknown was about to grab Klaus something catastrophic happened.

The henchman rushed to Klaus, still lying on the floor, and Klaus stretched his left leg against the tummy of the henchmen.

Yet he didn't stop but suddenly was sent flying… directly against the about-to-crash-steel-wall.

And then the wall fell with the weight of the henchman, and it seemed like a huge explosion had just occurred as the water came to them in slow motion.

For moments it was only the water driving them through paths that they didn't know. The darkness around them was growing more and more as they moved around the sewers in a high speed.

Violet grabbed on to Sunny as hard as she could. She was praying that it would be over soon. She wanted to get out of that cold water. At that moment it didn't matter if she managed to escape the current or swallow up too much water. She wanted to get out of that horrible adventure. Too many disgraces were going on now.

All of a sudden she hit something which made her stop. She looked back and saw that some bars were stopping the two of them from going on.

"Are you two okay?" yelled Klaus a little behind them holding onto a pipe with Johanna grabbing his other hand

"Yes! Oh thank god you're alive!" answered Violet tired.

"Now how are we going to get out?" asked Johanna holding onto Klaus for her life

"Look!" said Sunny pointing at something from behind the bard keeping her and Violet from going on

All of them looked and saw some ladders on the left wall. Light was coming from above of them.

"Good, so how do we get to the other side?" asked Violet

All of a sudden the strong current threatened to pull Violet and Sunny to move on, but Violet grabbed to the bars tightly.

And It came to her.

"We have to dive to get there! There are no bars from below us!"

"I got it!" said Klaus letting go of the pipe he was holding all of a sudden

Johanna screamed out loud, but she was letting out a breath of relieve when Klaus grabbed to the bars where Violet and Sunny were holding on to.

"We need to hold hands!" said Klaus explaining the idea "On my count to three we'll all dive together and then I'll be the one to reach the surface first to grab onto the letters! Just don't let go of each other alright?"

Violet grabbed the other free hand of Johanna. She noticed that Johanna was shaking.

"I don't know if I can do this!" said Johanna about to sob "I can't swim!"

"Do you trust me?"

"I feel so…"

"Do you trust me?!" asked Klaus trying to focus her attention on him

Johanna looked at him.

"I… I do…"

"Swear that you do!" said Klaus seriously

"I do! I do, I do, I do, I DO!" said Johanna reuniting all the sincerity that she could in her eyes

Klaus smiled at her.

"Then we'll make it!"

They all switched looks of determination.

"On three… One… Two… THREE!"

And they all dived together.

The current was too strong it was like they were going on a high speed up car.

All of them screamed in the water and continued to scream when they were at the surface, and they still couldn't stop screaming when they all opened their eyes and saw that Klaus had managed to grab onto the ladder with his one free hand.

They were silent, then they busted onto yells of laughter.

"We made it!" said Violet in triumph

"We actually made it!" said Johanna still not believing

"Quick, up we go, I can't hold on forever!" said Klaus happily, though

And finally they all rose up the long ladders, rose up the cover separating them from the surface and stepped on firm land at last.

They were all wet like ducks.

"God I miss my swimming lessons so much!" said Violet trying to dry herself up

"Where are we anyways?" asked Johanna looking around her

"I've been here!" said Klaus recognizing the alley as the alley on which he and Toby were, reading the card Todd had sent Turpin

"Did you?" asked Violet surprised

"Tell you about it later, now let's get going!" said Klaus rushing to the streets with the girls hot on their heels behind him

* * *

**PLEASE MAKE A GOOD REVIEW! AND DON'T BE ALARMED THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER! SOON YOU'LL BE FREE OF MORE DISCGRACES**

**AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT X(**

**(I HAD SO MUCH TO STUDY!!!!! GAHHHHHH!)**

**CHEERS xxxxx**


	26. Zero

Mrs Lovett stood up in the chair frightened.

"What…? What are you doing here?!" she said backing away to the large window

The old beggar, which had been haunting Fleet Street according to the children's comments, approached her slowly.

"Nellie, come now… Don't tell me you don't remember an old friend…"

"I know pretty well who you are… Lucy…"

To those of you who are in a deep shock right now I must confirm: Yes, it was indeed Lucy Barker, Sweeny Todd's long lost wife who had according to Mrs Lovett poisoned herself and assumed to be dead. Mrs Lovett had told the truth, however she had hidden part of it. Therefore you cannot exactly call it a lie, because the words she said, were true.

"Missed me Nellie?" asked Lucy

"Yes! I thought you were dead?" said Mrs Lovett visibly frightened

"You thought!" said Lucy angered "For 15 years I've been wandering around London! 15 years receiving nothing but disgust and pitiful coins from the people I met on the streets! 15 years worrying about my beloved daughter that I left at your care!"

Mrs Lovett shook her head.

"He had more power than I had! What do you want me to do?" said Mrs Lovett about to cry

"You could face him! Or die trying! You know bloody well how that man humiliated me, tell me, and did you actually thought about me as he was taking her away?! HUH?! WERE YA?!"

"NO!" said Mrs Lovett yelling in frustration "I WOULD NEVER..."

"My little Johanna grew up knowing nothing but abuses, and sexual harassment! Did you even thought about how it would mark her?! Can you imagine how it is like to watch a child growing up without knowing what parental love is?!"

Mrs Lovett sobbed hard and knelt to the ground. More pain was around her. More remorse, She couldn't take being guilty of traumas. She never wanted it to be that way.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she said crying and almost mumbling "But I couldn't do anything! I couldn't save her… them…"

All the pain due to the thoughts of the children was intensifying in her by the minute.

"No…" said Lucy in a low voice "You're not sorry…"

Then she noticed the baby in the crib moaning softly.

"Imagine… What it would be like… If you died today… That child…" she said pointing at the crib where the baby was "Would feel the pain… of growing up without comfort… without affection… without feeling there's a place where he can feel safe and warm…"

Mrs Lovett looked up at Lucy shocked.

"If you were watching from heaven above, or from hell even, and you saw what that child would go through with your absence… Then you would say you're sorry with sincerity in your eyes!"

The two of them switched a shining gaze among themselves.

"I never wanted it to be that way!" said Mrs Lovett still sobby

"It's too late for sorry now… I will go to the police… And tell them the kind of witchcraft you've been doing around here!"

"Witchcraft?! What are you?!" said Mrs Lovett trying to laugh nervously

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this one… I saw the black fire coming from your chimney, and the smell of rotting corpses coming from it! I know you're doing something related to the devil! Something that will send you to hell for sure!"

"You're delirious…" said Mrs Lovett now cynically "I bet the years in Bedlam sure taught you new things, eh?"

"Oh! So you DID knew I was alive after all!" said Lucy approaching Mrs Lovett with an angered posture

The two of them stood there looking in rage at each other.

"An eye for an eye…" said Lucy backing away to the door

"… and a tooth for a tooth…" said a creepy voice from behind her

Lucy turned quickly frightened but she only caught the glimpse of Olaf stabbing her very close to the heart. She felt onto the ground groaning in pain.

"What's going on in here?!" said Todd entering the babrery quickly

Lucy knelt on the ground and looked at her long lost husband who had just entered.

"H-h-Hey…" she called softly

Todd looked at her curious.

"… d-don't I… know you… mister?" she said with her voice almost failing her

Todd looked puzzled at her, while Mrs Lovett looked frightened at the scene.

Some loud footsteps were heard from the stairs.

"It's the judge!" said Olaf

And then Olaf pulled a liver in the chair and so it was that Lucy fell deep down. If she fell to her death or not, it is something you will have to wait to see.

Right after the trap door closed, Judge Turpin entered.

"Where is she?" he asked visibly impatient

"Eh…" said Todd not knowing what to answer

"She's down below your honor… Let me just go down to calm her down… She's feeling awfully terrible about what she did?" said Mrs Lovett approaching the door where he was.

"How… how regretted is she?" said Turpin visibly touched

"You can't possibly imagine how she longs for an apology…" said Mrs Lovett blinking

Judge Turpin smiled.

"Then she shall have it… She'll be… here soon you say?"

"I guarantee…" said Mrs Lovett going down through the stairs

"Excellent, my friends…" said Turpin smiling at Todd and Olaf

And then Todd made his move.

"How about a shave?" he asked while Olaf went down the stairs discreetly after Mrs Lovett.

* * *

Shortly before the scene you've been watching, the orphans, followed by Johanna arrived at the bakery.

"Nobody seems to be here right now…" said Violet opening the main door

But all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming from inside.

"Hide!" she whispered quickly in panic

The four of them backed away outside and hid underneath the stairs that lead to the barbery.

They saw the figures of Olaf followed a little from behind by Todd go up the stairs.

They were about to leave, when Judge Turpin came running and climbed the stairs too.

"The coast is clear, come on!" said Violet followed by Klaus holding Sunny

They entered the bakery, and went all the way to the bake house.

As they were descending the stairs they noticed that a flame was burning through the opened door.

They finally entered.

And they finally saw the horror that Toby and Sunny had seen that same night.

Two corpses were laying on the ground; An amount of bones could be seen in the corner; The grinder was filled with human limbs; The oven was burning with the smell of corpses;…

Among many other details, but it was on that moment that the children discovered the terrible truth that their guardians had hidden from them for all that time: The pies were made of human people.

Klaus felt a huge will to puke. Which he did…

Violet felt disgusted.

To think that all that time they were eating pies made of… real people.

They felt like cannibals thinking about the times they tried the meat pies and actually enjoyed them. To think they were living a lie during all that time… To think that their guardians were making all those terrible crimes…

Every strange attitude Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett had until then, made perfect sense to them on that moment.

They were murderers.

Now they were more afraid of them than ever. They would be killed if they stayed there for long.

"Violet… Violet!"

Violet snapped to reality at the sound of his beloved's voice. She looked at a corner and saw him all tied up near the bone pile.

"Anthony! Oh Anthony! Anthony!" said Violet in a crying tone heading immediately to him

"They caught me off guard! When I found myself I woke up here, and…"

"It's okay now…" said Violet almost crying "I'm here"

Once he was released they involved each other in a deep embrace.

"She didn't wait for me…" said Anthony "There was an escape… And she didn't wait for me… Didn't even bother by the fact that I cared for her…"

Violet embraced him deeply. She knew somehow all along that he would end up choosing her.

"Speaking of which… Where is Johanna?" said Klaus noticing her absence

"You mean she came along?" asked Anthony looking around him

"Long story, now let's get out of here before…"

"… I come back?" asked Olaf's voice

The four of them jumped quickly on their heels. But when they looked at the door they saw the figure of Mrs Lovett looking darkly onto the ground.

Klaus moved immidiatelly to her scared.

"Mrs Lovett… Tell me it isn't true! Tell me this is impossible!"

But she remained looking onto the ground.

"Mrs Lovett! Snap out of it! Tell me this is a dream!"

She finally raised her head and looked at Klaus sadly.

"I… failed you… again…"

Klaus noticed the flow of tears running down her face. And then Olaf appeared from behind the door behind her.

Klaus backed away slowly falling on his butt.

"So this is finally the end… I finally get to have my beloved fortune that you've been denying me for oh so long…"

"No! It isn't the end! We'll never give up!" said Violet stepping up behind Klaus

"Give up? But don't you see Violet…" said Olaf taking her face in his hands "I've already won!"

"Stay away from her!" said Anthony rushing onto Olaf

Yet Olaf kicked him violently on the stomach then punched him on the head, which made him fall immediately onto the ground.

"You…" said Klaus standing up, but before he could do anything he was punched on the face by Olaf and fell on the ground with all the pain

Even Sunny tried to fight him, by biting him on the leg, but was kicked off like a soccer ball.

Olaf then pushed Violet very close to the oven.

"No Violet!" said Klaus triyng to reach them

"You know…" said Olaf to Violet "Ever since I made you that little warning, I've been wondering what it would be like… when we're husband and wife…"

He began to play with her hair and lower his hands onto her breasts.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do every day… in the kitchen… in the cleaning up… in bed…"

He placed his hands on her breasts. Violet didn't react. She felt like all her hopes had gone away. That destiny couldn't be something humans could fight against. He squeezed her breasts. She let out a soft moan. Of angst…

"In fact…" said Olaf taking her chin in one of his nasty fingers forcing her to look straight at him "Why don't we do it for the first time right here and right now? It will be easier after the wedding to you then…"

"Stop!"

The voice of Mrs Lovett made everybody turn their heads to her in surprise.

"If you're feeling like doing it to someone, do it to me now!"

Everybody stood silent.

"Violet is still innocent! While I… Thanks to my selfish wishes of revenge… A girl was abused for many years by her guardian… I was selfish… And I think… I deserve to know what she felt everytime he did it to her!"

All of them looked shoked to her.

And in a glimpse of a second Olaf had moved onto her and placed her on the ground and himself over her.

"I still want to give a fuck to my beloved bride, but what man would waste a chance with some hot stuff like you? Besides…"

And he leaned close to Mrs Lovett's ear.

I don't know what he whispered to her, but let us leave her reaction to a later while. Now, you're wondering perhaps what happened to Johanna, that is if you're not wondering how Mrs Lovett's reaction was.

Well, I'm going to tell you first what happened in the barbery five minutes after Mrs Lovett and Olaf left…

Todd had finally done it.

He finally had managed to get revenge upon the man who had destroyed his life.

Judge Turpin was now lying on the chair with his throat all opened up and a face of horror. There was blood everywhere.

* * *

_It had been long_

_Too long_

_So very long_

_Barker knew that the time of escaping had come. He wanted revenge. More than ever he wanted revenge._

_His cell partner had told him everything he needed to hear..._

"_You now understand that life isn't for the weak, have ya?"_

"_I do!"_

"_You see what that man did to you because of your weakness…"_

"_Fuck that rat! I'll kill him!"_

"_Good… Keep those thoughts… They will help you in your revenge…"_

"_Aye! Boss! We're here!"_

_Barker and Olaf looked at the bars below them, that led to a sewer probably._

"_Open up you idiot!" said Olaf_

_The younger bald man opened up the cover sewage below them, and Olaf and Barker jumped onto the sewers._

"_Quick, they'll notice we're gone in no time!" said Olaf beginning to run after his henchmen_

_Barker ran as fast as he could. Freedom. Finally freedom would be returned to him._

"_Stop!"_

"_Shit! They noticed us! Faster!" said Olaf running faster than his henchmen_

_They ran in circles through a stinky labyrinth. _

_Until finally they reached some steps and exited the sewers._

"_To the port, now!" yelled the hook man_

_All of them ran away as fast as they could. Finally the sea could be seen and closer to them was a port._

"_We part here!" said Olaf_

"_How can I ever thank you…"_

_Barker's face was pale and had already huge eye bags._

"_I'll know how you can return the favor next time you see me! But come back only when it's safe Barker!"_

"_I'm not Barker anymore… It's Todd now… Sweeney Todd… And I will have my revenge…"_

_Olaf's eyes shined with pleasure as he climbed onto a boat nearby, along with his henchmen._

"_Until we meet again… Sweeney Todd…"_

* * *

A splash of blood smacked Todd's face waking him up.

All of that couldn't have been possible if Olaf hadn't told him the right ideas. He was right when he said that was no world for the weak. He was right that Turpin deserved to die. All of that couldn't have been possible without Olaf. He owed his life to Olaf.

All his thoughts were of triumph right now…

But then when he looked out the door, he saw somebody peeking through.

He immediately opened up the door and pulled the stranger inside. Grabbing onto his neck, he pulled the stranger against the wall.

"What did you see?"

It seemed like the stranger wanted to say something but couldn't due to the hand of Todd, which was now holding onto his or her neck.

"Did you come in here for a shave?" said Todd approaching his razor blade, still filled with blood to the stranger's neck

But then something happened.

The hat the stranger was wearing fell off, revealing a huge amount of long blond hair.

Todd looked at her again. And he backed away in shock.

Johanna was there. With her eyes all wet she was there. Smiling emotional at him.

"It's me, dad… Johanna… Remember me?" sobbed Johanna approaching him

Todd reached his hand full of blood to touch her face. It was soft like his beloved's. Her air was just like her mother's. It was like he was actually staring at his Lucy.

"Am I dreaming again?" asked Todd still unbelieving what he was seeing

"No, dad!" said Johanna crying tears of joy "If this was a dream, could I possibly be feeling this strong emotion?"

They looked at each other touched. And finally there was an embrace formed between them.

"I'm here now, daddy…" whispered Johanna

Todd petted his little Johanna on the hair, but all of a sudden she became heavier. Then he noticed she had fainted.

Poor thing she had suffered such intense emotions on that single day.

Todd pulled Turpin away from the chair and laid Johanna on it.

She was sleeping like an angel. Like the little angel she was a long time ago. And still was…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mrs Lovett's scream was the reaction to Olaf's whisper just that you know.

Todd immediately headed to the door go to the bake house.

Before that he launched what would be his last glance on the sleeping Johanna.

"Wait for me…" he whispered

And then he rushed downstairs.

__

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!!!!!**

**AS FOR THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER... DON'T ASK... NOT EVEN I KNOW, LOL**

**(I MAY REVISE THIS CHAP IN THE FUTURE)**

**CHEERS**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	27. The truth unfolds

"Stop! Stop DAMN IT STOP!" yelled Mrs Lovett shaking Olaf off of her

Olaf seemed stunned as Mrs Lovett crawled away from him.

"You're a harsh fighter you are…" said Olaf looking at her with devilish eyes

Some steps were heard all of a sudden from above.

"He's coming…" said Mrs Lovett sounding hopeful

But it wasn't discreet that her smile faded away as she looked at the pile of corpses in the corner.

She walked to it and grabbed the beggar's corpse by the legs and began to drag her to the oven

"Stop Mrs Lovett!" said Klaus begging her "This isn't right! Are you still going to continue with this madness?"

But Mrs Lovett didn't heed him as she kept dragging the beggar's corpse to the oven.

All of a sudden the door suddenly opened.

The children backed away all together as Todd entered the room all covered in blood.

"Say it ain't so… Say it ain't so…" Violet whispered to herself as she confirmed the truth with her own eyes

"Why were you screaming?" asked Todd to Mrs Lovett

"One of them was still alive, but he's finished now!" said Mrs Lovett shaking in fear

Todd grabbed her arm with strength.

"All of you…" he said also to the children "Go over there! Now!"

He was pointing near the place where the bones were.

All of them obeyed intimidated. And soon they were all next to each other.

Anthony didn't let go of Violet not even for a second. And neither did Klaus of Sunny.

All of a sudden Todd composed himself and it seemed to the children's eyes that he was about to cut the bodies into little pieces, which would be a terrifying view for all of them.

Mrs Lovett was still shaking in fear.

In an act of condolence, Klaus held her hand. It was frozen. And she grabbed his hand back.

"Let's get this over with so I can have the children…" said Olaf while Todd gave him one of his razor blades to burrow

But then the truth unfolded.

Olaf was about to cut the beggar's hand off, when he was stopped by Todd.

"What in the world…?" protested Olaf

Todd seemed stunned. He took his hand onto the beggar's face and took her hair away from her face.

It couldn't be…

She couldn't possibly be…

But it was!

His Lucy Barker was on the floor frozen into a deep slumber.

"Don't I know you… she said…" he remembered before Olaf pulled the liver

The children couldn't believe their eyes. They were in absolute state of shock.

Lucy was alive after all.

They never saw it coming but…

They felt for Todd…

They understood how it felt like to have your dreams shattered in your face too fast.

Like it was with their previous guardians…

Their dreams of having a family were always shattered to pieces.

And the guilty person of that was ironically Olaf.

"You…"

Olaf began to back away slowly after realizing in how much deep trouble he was.

"You didn't let her live…"

"Come now…" tried Olaf as Todd started to come near him slowly with a deep anger "You know accidents happen… I didn't know she was your wife… I would have done everything to prevent it… Honest!"

The children covered their eyes aware of what was going to happen.

Although they didn't see the horror by their own eyes, I can tell you what happened.

After Olaf said that Todd moved his razor blade,that made a deep cut into Olaf's hand.

Olaf looked astonished at the blood began to drip hitting on the floor loudly.

"Enough!" said Olaf trying to be fearful "I saved you from death and this is how you thank me?!"

All of a sudden more blood was spilled, when Todd with an even faster movement than before slashed off Olaf's left ear.

While Olaf grabbed his torn ear screaming in pain, Todd kicked him in the stomach sending him straight onto the ground.

Then he placed his foot over Olaf's chest, kneeled down and grabbed his right hand.

One…

He slashed his pointing finger.

Two…

He allowed his blade to feel the bone being slowly torn as he slashed his middle finger

Three…

He slashed the skin off of his thumb before beginning to slash the muscle until he finally reached the bone. He tore it off violently.

Then he decided he was tired of counting.

He picked up his other hand and violently twisted his wrist.

All of a sudden he headed to the oven while Olaf was in agony on the floor.

Ignoring the heat he felt on his own hands he picked up two hot pied and then quickly placed them on Olaf's face.

Since the pied were badly burning and their temperature was high, you can imagine what it did to Olaf's face.

Todd took off the pied and saw that Olaf's cheeks were now human flesh.

He then took his hand onto Olaf's tongue and made him put him out as he made him close his mouth violently, tearing his tongue apart from his mouth.

The smell of blood was getting stronger in the room.

Olaf could barely scream now.

Todd was motionless.

All of a sudden Todd pointed two fingers near Olaf's eyes. Olaf looked horrified at them and started to shake his head vigorously before Todd forced his fingers inside his eyes.

Blinded and mute Olaf now was.

Todd backed away a little and Olaf tried to hopelessly crawl away to somewhere.

Todd grabbed his right hip, and like he was a powerful animal he applied all his strength and broke his hip into half.

The leg twitched into three pieces.

There was no escaping now.

Todd finally turned Olaf with his belly up and he allowed him, unable to reunite the strength to stop him.

"You know…" Todd whispered in his other ear "Now that I think of this… You were the only gentlemen who has ever entered the barber shop… without asking for a shave…"

Then he approached his razor blade to Olaf's neck.

"So… allow me to be the one to ask you this favor…"

And then he finally buried the razor blade into Olaf's neck. More blood splashed into his face.

He moved the blade up and down, while still inside Olaf's throat.

He took it off along with a little piece of flesh.

Where his adman's apple was supposed to be, there was now a huge hole where blood was beginning to flood.

The children opened their eyes to see Olaf dead on the ground.

Could it be over? They were asking if the nightmare was finally over.

But they didn't felt nor hope nor fear.

They decided to see what would happen.

Todd was now heading slowly towards them. Mrs Lovett moved to the side and he moved in her direction.

"And you knew… You knew she was alive… From the moment I walked into your bake shop you knew my Lucy was alive!"

The two of them were heading in circles in the middle of the room.

"I… I was only thinking of you…" said Mrs Lovett with a dry voice

"And you lied to me…" said Todd now moving slowly in her direction

She backed away slowly.

"I said she took the poison, which she did, I never said that she died!"

"But thanks to your good intentions my Lucy is no more…"

"I never meant to… No, I didn't…"

"But you did!"

"I'm sorry!" yelled Mrs Lovett as Todd moved towards he all of a sudden

The children which had covered their eyes in fear of a new torture scene, peeked discreetly to see why there was so much silence after that yell.

_**He was embracing her… Deeply…**_

Mrs Lovett felt the tears of surprise flood her eyes as her chin rested on his shoulder.

There was silence besides the fire burning behind them in the oven.

Violet started to move hopefully towards them. Slowly.

Behind her followed Klaus, and Anthony (he was now the one to now hold Sunny).

"Do you…?"

They stopped waiting for what Todd was going to finish saying.

"Mrs Lovett do you…"

"Yes?" she whispered in a sobby tone

"Do you love me?"

"Y… Y-Y-Yes…"

"Do you truly and unconditionally love me?"

"I do! I do! I do!"

He faced her and took her face in her hands.

"Would you be willing to die with me… if I decided to do so?"

Silence. Followed by the steps of the children who began to walk slowly towards them.

"Yes… If it's your will, then I no longer have reasons to live also…"

The children kept moving with a strange feeling.

"So be it…"

Then it happened too quick…

Todd headed to Mrs Lovett's lips, crushing his lips against hers, as his hands moved forward at the same time.

The fast and last kiss switched among them ended with Mrs Lovett being pushed into the oven, where the fire immediately began to consume her.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" yelled the children trying to reach for her

With a stretched arm Todd stopped them and pushed them aside as he closed the oven door locking it.

"Ki-ki-ki-… KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Violet's scream was heard throughout London

Anthony fell on his knees shocked.

Klaus touched the hand which Mrs Lovett had held minutes before.

Then he turned to Todd revolted.

"WHY?! WHY DID ALL OF THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY DID MRS LOVETT HAD TO DIE?!"

Todd ignored him and walked to the beggar's body, taking it on his lap.

The children approached him slowly, except for Anthony still in shock.

"Why…" whispered Klaus from behind him

Suddenly two tears landed on the beggar's face.

"The reasons I had to live… Are gone…"

The tears rolled down the Lucy's recognizable face.

"There is nothing for me to live for now…"

All of a sudden he rose up his head.

"_**Kill me…"**_

The orphans widened up their eyes.

"What?!" the whispered shaking their heads in unison

"Children, please… Kill me…"

The children stood still.

They couldn't kill.

Never…

It was their own guardian…

They couldn't kill what had been to them the sole representative of hope they had of having a family.

While they tried to pull themselves together so they could know what to do, all of a sudden Toby emerged from the shadows of the bake house, carrying Todd's razorblade on his hand.

The blade shined along with his eyes as he moved determined towards them…

* * *

**Well…**

**The next update will be the last…**

**Golly it's been a year ( almost) since this started**

**Bu oh well, it's like they say in "The Matrix"**

"_**Everything that has a beginning has an end"**_

**It would be lovely if every reader who has been following this could make their last comment to the last upcoming and already written chapter, but alas all these chapters don't work for everybody's patience XD**

**Please review this and I'll leave my final comments to the last chapter, okie?**

**Cheers**

**xxx**


	28. The ending of a dream life

_The long awaited ending of this miserable story finally arrives… But keep a lookout for the epilogue… There is still a lot to be told about the fate of the three Baudelaires…_

* * *

It was the last day of the Baudelaires in London. Violet held little Ben in her arms and pressed him softly against her. Mister Poe had given them an hour so they could be ready for whatever the future had in store for them, but they kept themselves inside for hours and hours doing absolutely nothing besides being numb.

They hardly could believe what had happened to them. They were weeping for hours inside the room. All of them except little Ben who slept quietly on Violet's arms. He was smaller than Sunny; therefore he couldn't understand what had happened in that house. He was such a fragile and innocent thing, still too involved in his state of grace to understand the misfortunes that he's gone through. Strangely, the baby didn't have the same pale and corpsy skin tone of Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett.

In his three days of life he had already lost so much…

* * *

"_What are you saying!" yelled Klaus in frustration_

"_Kill me…" whispered Todd again_

"_You can't possibly be…" said Violet _

"_Just kill me already!" said Todd a little louder_

"_Mr Todd…" said Klaus looking at him like he was the one about to sentence him to death._

_Despite the fact that they were still feeling rage due to Mrs Lovett's unfortunate luck, they weren't nobody to tell if he was supposed to live or die. They weren't Gods to tell if someone should live or die._

_All of a sudden footsteps echoed inside the bake house. From the shadows came Toby with a lowered face._

"_Toby? Oh thank God you're okay!" said Violet relieved to see him but changing immediately her expression into a concerned one due to the way he was moving at that moment._

_He walked step by step onto Todd's direction. Realizing what he was about to do, Klaus stepped ahead and grabbed him by the arms when he was only a few steps away from Todd._

"_What do you think you're doing?! AH?!" yelled Klaus due to the frustration of not wanting another life gone._

"_What I should have done in the beginning… When mom was still alive!" said Toby trying to loose from Klaus_

"_No! Stop this crazy talk!" yelled Klaus_

_The two of them begun a silent fight while Sunny screamed loud as she looked around and was surrounded by death and blood._

_Violet looked at Todd and saw him still kneeling with his wife's body resting in his arms. She walked to him and knelt in front of him._

_In a moment of compassion her hand went for his face and made him look at her in the eyes._

"_It isn't over yet, Mr T…"_

_He looked back at her with a doubtful gaze._

"_Despite everything your life is still valuable… Look at me and my brothers! We lost everything we had on the day of that fire! But we're still searching for a way to start everything over. We want to find something that's waiting somewhere for us…"_

_He looked at her like she had saved him from a deep filthy well._

"… _We can run away! Away from this place infested with death and bad memories! And somewhere we would settle down eventually and live!"_

_For a moment it seemed that all hope was returning to him._

_But in a flash of a second, the blade on Toby's hand had stood between the faces of the two of them, descended onto Todd's neck and Violet's face was decorated with bloodstains that erupted from Todd's slashed up throat. He looked at her sadly then his face lowered emotionless. He stood there staring straight at his beloved wife. The blood drops fell like rain throughout her face._

"_No… No… Something like this could not!" said Violet with her voice and eyes shaking_

_Her tears were mixed with the blood drops on her face. It was as if she was crying bloody tears._

"_NOT AGAIN!" she yelled in frustration and sobbing hard._

_Klaus was kneeling on the ground feeling useless because he didn't manage to stop Toby from doing the unthinkable. He then looked at Toby with deep anger._

_Toby however was motionless. Not an evidence of regret was shown in his body language. But there was also not a sign of pleasure or triumph for what he had done._

"_How Toby?" said Klaus standing up "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! WE WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY!"_

_Toby looked at him with his still face._

"_What are you saying? It's because I consider you from my family that I won't kill you!"_

_Violet gasped with wide teary eyes. Sunny had stopped screaming for a while now and was looking at who knows what. Klaus looked angered at him. A cry was heard above from the trap door. Little Ben had woken up._

"_Next is… that brat!" said Toby beginning to walk to the door_

"_No!" whispered Violet, trying to stand up but with all the strength in her legs gone "Not Ben! Please not him! He isn't guilty of anything!"_

"_No! He has to die… That's final!" said Toby not backing away for a second_

_All of a sudden Klaus had ran onto him and thrown himself over Toby._

_He was now over him looking at Toby with intense red teary eyes._

"_That's enough! Stop it! Stop it!"_

_And he began to shake Toby up and down. His motionless expression was gone and he now showed an expression that showed he was now clearly aware of the situation he was into._

"_Stop it! Please… Please stop it already!"_

_And they stood there for who knows how long until the police had decided to search the house and found them. During those large moments what made them company were Violet's and Sunny's heavy silence, Klaus' yells, and the cries of the baby all alone in Sweeney Todd's barbery…_

* * *

"I wonder to myself right now… who was the biggest victim here" said Klaus wiping his face

"We were all victims somehow…" said Johanna as she entered the room calmly

"Are you moving away from London like you said yesterday?" asked Violet

"I have to…" said Johanna with a low head "That is way from me to begin to break free from the ghosts that haunt me even in my sleep. Most of all I need a change!"

A heavy silence reigned.

"Toby will be hanged, you know…" said Johanna with a dry voice

"What?!" the three Baudelaires whispered in shock

"Either tomorrow or in two days…" said Johanna without hiding some excitement in her voice "I know I should feel rather… glad that he's getting what he deserves for killing my father."

But the Baudelaires could see that despite the anger Johanna had felt when she knew how Todd had died, that she felt very confused about Toby dying.

"It's like a never-ending cycle of ending lives…" whispered Johanna looking towards the ceiling distractedly

"For me…" said Klaus all of a sudden "It's that feeling like you're seeing someone who was very endearing to you leaving all of a sudden…"

Johanna walked to him, wiping away the tears that stubbornly wanted to fall from his face. Violet could tell how somehow Johanna showed some familiarity with Klaus in the last three shallow days. It was like she had met him before, somehow.

**(AN: Keep a lookout for the bonus chapter, found among my stories)**

Violet began to walk through the room, rocking little sleeping Ben. Before she knew it she was descending the stairs and ascending the stairs that led her to the barbery.

Inside she took one fast glance through the old ruined room. For a moment the room was bright and new. A soft daylight illuminated the space. The floor was brightly clan, the wallpapers were still in one piece and with a clear-brown color, and the mirror was still whole.

In the mirror she saw Benjamin and Lucy, holding little Johanna, while staring happily out the window. 'Were they feeling optimistic about their future without knowing it would be the opposite of what they expected?' wondered Violet to herself

But when she looked away from the mirror the room was cold, empty and ruined. She thought for moments that the broken mirror was somehow a symbol of her beloved guardian's broken dreams.

At that moment Violet wondered what kind of affection she had grown for Todd, before he was killed. Maybe because she found some familiarity with him as she met him.

Little Ben groaned in his sleep, and she rocked him softly.

Violet jumped is surprise when she was about to leave and saw Johanna standing next to the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in…" said Violet chuckling a little

Johanna looked around the barbery distractedly.

"To think that… I was born here… without remembering anything about this ruined place…" Johanna said to her

Little Ben giggled a little reaching his hands towards Violet's face.

"Hey you!" said Violet as she gave him her finger for her to grab

"Can I…?" asked Johanna walking towards them

"Ummm, yeah…" said Violet handing her the baby

Johanna just glanced to the baby with deep fascination over her half-brother.

"If you don't mind… My deepest desire right now is to stay with him…"

Violet lowered her face, and then rose it up again.

"I understand…" she muttered

"Don't think that I want to steal from you… But he's… the only family I have left now… And I want him to… to have an education that is visibly different from the one I had…" she said as she begun to sob silently "… all those years…"

At that moment Violet felt a wave of remorse piercing through her guts. She had hated Johanna without even knowing what she had been through. Violet raised Johanna's chin and made her look at her.

"I know you'll manage to give him that… I know you will…" smiled Violet trying to give Johanna more confidence

The two of them smiled as they descended the stairs to finish packing everything up.

They found Anthony in the bakery, standing there like a shallow scarecrow. He glanced towards the two girls he had loved so very awkwardly.

Johanna looked away from him, and began to walk again to the room where Klaus and Sunny were still. She stopped halfway, glanced back at them and began to go up the stairs.

Upstairs she found Klaus, with Sunny in his arms lying against the door of his room, looking down upon the wooden floor.

Both of them glanced at each other.

"Sometimes I wonder…" said Klaus in a whisper, but Johanna still heard him "… why some people get the life of their dreams, while others remain living a shallow life. Like we are right now…"

Johanna walked slowly towards him, passed a hand on his face and gave him a quick, yet deep kiss somewhere between the cheek and the lips.

"Some things are just not meant to be…"

Meanwhile downstairs, Violet and Anthony had involved themselves onto a deep embrace.

"Can you keep that promise Tony?" said Violet with a dry voice

Anthony passed his fingers between the back of her head and her hair, and he whispered in her ear.

"But promise me something back…"

Violet remained silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Keep believing deep in your heart… that we will cross paths once again!"

They glanced at each other. Anthony then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

**Their secret was sealed for life. She knew it was…**

**

* * *

**

**First off sory for taking so long to update this story, but besides being busy with new projects there's also the fact that my life outside the computer is getting more intense**

**Second, I know some of you won't like this ending like I also don't like the ending of some stories... So suggestions for an alternate ending are welcome**

**Third, I'll be revising the text as soon as possible in order for the readers to read better quality grammar(just don't pressure me, remeber I have a life)**

**And finally fourth: Please Review… And don't forget there's still an epilogue to come ;P**


	29. Epilog: A story I will tell one day

Epilog:

Walking through the deserted street once know as Fleet Street, after remembering what happened here makes my heart feel quite heavy.

As for the fate of the characters, well there is nothing more to add.

Toby was hanged the day after what happened. No remorse was shown in his eyes for what he did. But the love for his supposed "mom" went with him to the grave. If you're wondering about the wherabouts of his real his real parents, well... **That is a story I will tell one day.**

Anthony and Johanna left London with little Ben. He grew up as pale yet healthy child, which may be confusing and contradictory to some. Johanna Barker then married a farmer in Bath, and lived a peaceful life with her little brother by her side, unaware of the events that had happened in the past. "Why we have no mommy or daddy?" usually asked little Ben. **"That is a story I will tell one day…" **replied Johanna all the time.

Anthony, after leaving Johanna with her future husband, dedicated his whole life to the sea, becoming the captain of a ship that crossed the United Kingdom and America. Did he ever saw Violet again? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't… His crewmen spoke of rumors concerning mysterious letters he received from a certain Laura V. Bleediotie. **But that is a story I will tell one day.**

And as for the Baudelaires, well… They kept living their adventures, from guardian to guardian; in the hopes that one day, all their misfortune would pay off, and they would begin to live a life filled with **a series of fortunate events**.And all I can hope for is that **that will be a story I will tell one day.**

**_THE END_  
**


End file.
